Beauty of Uncertainty
by Twicebitten
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie set sail for the cruise of a lifetime around the Caribbean. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are aboard the same ship. Will it mean love for them all? R&R! AU. all human
1. Get Ready

**Stephanie Meyer owns all!**

**Beauty of Uncertainty**

**BPOV:**

"Congratulations graduates! You've worked hard to get here. Now get out into the world and show them what you've got!" the speaker finished his speech with.

With that we all stood and threw our caps into the air. We were official graduates of New York University. I was elated. Not only from finishing school, but also from the graduation present my parents had given my two best girlfriends and me, who were more like sisters. We were going on a two and a half week, all expenses paid luxury cruise around the Caribbean.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice cried as she ran towards me, "We've graduated! Finally!"

A huge smile spread across my face as Alice ran towards me. My best friend had more energy than should be humanly possible. She was always bouncing around and speaking faster then I could understand. For her petite height of 4'11", she always made her presence known. Like when the first day she met me she ran up and hugged me and told me we were going to be best friends. Little did I know she was right. Alice was always right.

Alice's arms around my neck brought me back from my thoughts. We started jumping up and down. Her excitement was contagious.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! We finally did it! I thought this day would never come, but look at us! We did it! We did it! Where's Rose?" That's when she started getting impatient. "I told her to meet us the minute we got done!" Alice said as her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Alice! Calm down." I said as I patted her cropped black hair. "I'm sure Rose is coming." As if on cue the third leg of this triangle showed up.

"Is someone talking about me?" Rose asked with a smile on her face.

"Rose! We did it! We've graduated!" With that Alice pulled Rose to us and started jumping again. When we finished jumping we turned to see each of our parents standing behind us.

"We're so proud of you!" They said in unison and that started a whole new round of hugs and jumping.

Hours later we had somehow managed to make it back to Alice's house. We all lived in Manhattan but had different living arrangements. Plainly put, Alice and Rosalie had more money then me. But our differences only made us better friends.

"I am so tired! Ugh!" Alice groaned as she flopped down on her bed. "I think a little retail therapy is in order girls!" Shopping was like a sport for Alice. It was a good thing her parents made so much money, or they would certainly be out of a house with the way she shopped. She was like a monster when let loose in a store.

"No!" both Rose and I said together.

"Now you know I love shopping too," Rose continued, "but not today Alice."

"Fine," Alice sighed, resigned to the fact she wouldn't get her way with this one. "But I can't believe we leave tomorrow! I have to check my bags!" She said as she jumped of the bed.

"Alice, you've checked your bag for times since yesterday. I think you have everything." I said.

"Bella, you never know what you might need. Two and a half weeks! That is a long time without my full closet!" Alice said as if it were completely logical.

I began to walk around the all too familiar room and sighed when I caught my own reflection in the mirror. I was just plain old Bella Swan. There was nothing special about me. I had chestnut colored hair past my shoulders and boring brown eyes. I wasn't doing too badly in the upper chest area but it wasn't great either.

Not like Rosalie. She was absolutely beautiful. A tall blonde with a magazine perfect body. She was the kind of girl you noticed when she walked into a room. I felt like I blended into the room and I had grown to accept and expect that.

I was no Alice either. Her height aside, she is gorgeous too. With short black hair and another great body she could command a room with just her looks.

"Bella which bikini are you taking?" Alice asked liked she didn't already know the answer.

"A one piece," I responded while spinning around to look at her.

"Bella, Bella," she began, "Why don't you ever want to show what the good Lord above gave you! You have a killer body and you hide behind your clothes! You know I'll have you in a bikini by the end of this trip, don't worry." She threatened as she smirked.

"We'll see about that," I muttered. I knew Alice was right though. She always got her way.

**EPOV:**

"Edward! Get up man! We have to pack!" Emmett boomed. I knew the voice of my brother without opening my eyes. Granted, he wasn't my actual brother but we were family in every sense of the word.

I opened one eye slowly and the room began to shake. This feeling was all too familiar.

"Emmett, stop jumping on my bed! You are not five!" I growled. I was actually surprised the bed could hold all of his weight. He was often compared to a grizzly bear.

"Dude, we have to pack. We leave tomorrow." Emmett said as he continued to jump.

In one quick movement I was able to knock Emmett's feet out from under him and he landed with a hard thud on the floor. Jasper's laughter came from my doorway.

"That's what you get Emmett," Jasper said.

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett grumbled as he got up. "Just get your bags ready."

"Emmett," I said, "We have plenty of time to get ready."

"I don't want to take any chances. This gift from your parents will not be missed because you your laziness!" Emmett said. He mistook my tiredness for laziness. Little did he know that I was working double shifts at the hospital to be able to take time off.

My parents had surprised Emmett, Jasper and me with a cruise for two and a half weeks around the Caribbean. I was amazed at their generosity and they said it was for being such respectable young men and amazing doctors. I couldn't turn them down after that. Not that I would have any way.

"Alright, alright." I conceded. I got up and smiled as I watched Emmett bounce away like an excited child. I swear he was an eight year old trapped in an adult's body.

Jasper and him were dramatically different. Jasper was always calm and organized, while Emmett was always a mess. Jasper was lean and Emmett was muscle bound. I've always been told that I was a mix between the two physically but I far surpassed Emmett maturity wise.

Later that night, we all sat around the table eating dinner. None of us really cooked so it was take out, again.

"Eddie do you thin-," Emmett began but I cut him off.

"Don't call me that." I said.

"Alright, _Edward_," he emphasized, "do you think we'll find any hot chicks on this cruise?" He asked as he looked excitedly between Jasper and me.

Jasper chuckled as I replied, "I don't know about 'hot chicks' but maybe some nice ladies."

Emmett just rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever man. I say we each find at least one chick on this trip. What happens in the Caribbean, stays in the Caribbean!" He said with a gleam in his eyes.

This time I rolled my eyes. This would be one interesting trip.

* * *

**a/n: hate it? love it? review and let me know how I'm doing on my first fan fic!**


	2. Arriving

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns all!**

**BPOV:**

The next morning, all packed and ready to go, we headed for the airport. After telling our parents that we would be fine at least twenty times we finally boarded our plane. Alice was almost twitching with excitement. She turned to Rose and me who were sitting next to her on the plane.

"Who do you think will be on the cruise? Oh I bet someone famous will be there. I hope I packed enough." In actuality she had packed so much clothes she had to put things in Rose and my bags. "I can't wait to get on board. I have a feeling that we meet some gorgeous men on this trip, Bella! Oh, I know we will!" Alice smiled smugly.

"Let's hope you're right again, Alice." Rose said.

Alice had this knack for just knowing things. It was almost like she could sense things before they happened. Her "gift" had helped us out on more than one occasion.

I sighed and put in my ipod as Alice continued to talk. I secretly hoped that we would find guys on this trip. I just needed some summer fun. The last relationship I was in was with Tyler Crowley. I cringed internally as I thought his name. He was a nice guy all right, but boring as the day is long. We never did anything or went anywhere and he kept insisting that we were going to get married. He would also always try to pressure me into doing things I didn't want to do. I had to break it off before I really was in too deep.

Soon enough the plane had landed in Florida, which was where the ship was docked. After claiming our luggage we took a cab down to the dock.

"Wow," we all said as we approached the ship. It was huge. A clean, crisp white color and blue trimming with some rounded windows and some larger square ones.

"It looks like a building in the water!" Alice squealed. "Let's get moving girls!"

We reached the front of the boarding gate in record time, due to our excitement.

"Welcome to the Carnival Cruise Ship Dream. Where you're wildest dreams come to life!" the woman at the desk greeted us. We handed over all of our boarding information and gave our bags to the bellboys of the ship.

"You have the Royalty Suite on the Queen level of the ship. Room 5043. The boys will lead you to your room. Enjoy your stay on Carnival Cruise Ship Dream."

We scrambled up to the elevator. Alice could barely hold her excitement in. Her feeling doubled when we reached our room. It was extravagant to say the least. When we entered the suite there was a large room with a tan suede sofa. It was the living room of the suite. There were royal blue carpets covering the floor that stopped at the kitchen. The kitchen had cream-colored ceramic tiled floors with white marble countertops. All the appliances were top of the line.

"Oh My Goodness!" I heard Alice scream. I ran to her to see what the noise was all about only to have the same reaction. The bathroom was amazing! The walls were covered in a sea blue color, which complimented the marble countertops. There was a shower that could easily fit two people. To top it all off there was a bathtub that was made for a queen. It was rounded and luxurious looking. I would be spending some time in here, I decided.

The bedroom was not an exception. It held three queen-sized beds with amazing fabric covering them. I would probably get the best sleep of my life in these beds.

"I can't believe it! Our parents are amazing!' Rose said excitedly. I had to agree with that. "Let's unpack and go to the pool and check everyone out!"

"Great idea, Rose" Alice chimed.

I excitedly went to my bag to search for my bathing suit. I was disappointed when I couldn't find it. I was sure I packed it.

"Hey you guys, have you seen my bathing suit? I'm sure I packed it." I said.

"I don't know where it is, but you can wear this one," Alice said almost too innocently as she threw me a bathing suit. If you could call it that. It was two pieces of fabric that I knew wouldn't cover enough of me.

"Mary Alice Brandon, what have you done to my bathing suit?" I asked a little miffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said casually as she strolled into the bathroom to change. I knew I would get her back for this. Minutes later we were all changed and, as I hated to admit it, looking pretty good. I might come to like this bathing suit.

I wore a halter bikini with a cute almost zebra like print on it in brown. The bottom was high cut with the same print on it. Alice wore the same style bikini but hers had a crazy, abstract design all over it. Rosalie on the other hand went a different route. I guess she wanted to stun all the guys on this cruise the first day. She wore a metallic red string bikini that was very low cut that would make any guy weak in the knees.

"Sheesh Rose," Alice said as Rosalie walked out of the bathroom.

"What?" Rose replied with her most innocent face. We were laughing when we heard a strange noise coming from the room next to ours.

"Is that..?" Alice asked appalled.

We heard knocking on the wall and what sounded like the squeaking of a bed. It couldn't be what we thought, could it?

"The nerve of some people," Rose fumed. "We've barely been out to sea for 15 minutes and they're already christening their suite!"

Rose's statement caused Alice and me to release the laughter we had been holding in.

"Well I'm going over there to talk to them," Rose said as she marched out of our room to the suite next door. That was our Rose. She was never afraid to take anyone on. No one really scared her.

Alice and I stuck our head around the corner to watch Rose in action. She pounded on the door hard. The knocking and squeaking immediately stopped.

"Paradise Suite, how can we help you?" was the answer she received.

Before the door was fully opened Rose quipped back with, "You could help me by keeping your escapades a little more quiet. No one wants to hear-," was all Rose got out before she went quiet.

This was strange so Alice and I walked out into the hallway to get a full view. Once we turned toward the door we knew why she had stopped talking. There was a handsome, muscle bound guy in front of her who was exactly her type. Alice and I just smiled as she shook her head trying to collect her thoughts.

"Um..I..just keep it down, alright?" she stammered out.

"Emmett, I told you to quit jumping on the bed." I heard the most musical voice say as he approached the door. He had the most amazing physical appearance to match. His eyes were an amazing emerald green color. His copper-colored hair was in every which way, but somehow in a perfect array, and some lay on his face. I had to suppress the strongest urge to push it away from his face. I felt in a trance when I looked at him.

I was only pulled out of my trance by another boy coming out of the room. He was tall with blonde hair and soft blue eyes. That was all I could get because I was drawn back into the beautiful green eyes of the second boy.

Wait, did I just say beautiful? I don't even know him. Pull it together Bella!

"I'm sorry for my friends rude behavior. I'll try to get him under control," he said with a playful punch to his shoulder.

"It's really no problem," Alice replied. She was always the most collected around cute guys. "Just don't let it happen again," she added with a playful wink.

"I'm Alice," she began again, "and this is Bella," she said as she motioned to Rose and me, " and Rosalie."

"Rose," Rosalie corrected. I guess she had recovered.

"Nice to meet you girls," green eyes said. "I'm Edward, this is Emmett and Jasper." Edward was a good name. Possibly my new favorite name. I couldn't help but stare at him, which of course caught his attention. He smiled this amazing crooked smile at me and I almost melted on the spot. I looked away and blushed before I could pass out.

"Well boys, now that were acquainted, we girls are off to the pool. Feel free to join us if you'd like," Alice said almost seductively. "we could probably use help putting on our sunscreen." With that she linked arms with us and guided us to the elevator.

Oh this may just turn out to be the best trip ever.

**EPOV:**

I looked around me in awe at our home for the next two and a half weeks. We had boarded the ship this morning and were unloading our bags in our suite. It was truly extravagant. With a large kitchen, holding marble countertops, a bathroom beyond imagination and a lavish bedroom.

"Woohoo!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up onto the bed. "I can't believe we're here. I've already seen tons of hot girls!" We all laughed as Emmett began to jump up and down on the bed.

I was trying to guess how long the bed could hold Emmett's weight when we heard a knock, more like a pound, on the door.

"I'll get it," he said as he sprang off the bed. "Paradise Suite, how can we help you?"

"You could help me by keeping your escapades a little more quiet. No one wants to hear-," and then it was quiet. Emmett was uncharacteristically quiet too. I looked through the doorway and found out the cause of this.

In the door stood a girl who was Emmett's perfect type. She was tall, blonde and gorgeous. Any guy would like her, but she wasn't really the type for me.

"Um..I..just keep it down, alright?" she seemed to stammer. She was an enraptured with him as he was with her.

"I'm sorry for my friend's rude behavior. I'll try to get him under control," I said as I playfully punched his shoulder.

"It's really no problem," a short, pixie like girl replied. Jasper was almost drooling, the way he was looking at her. "Just don't let it happen again," she added with a hint of playfulness.

"I'm Alice, and this is Bella, and Rosalie," she motioned.

"Rose," Rosalie quickly corrected.

That's when I noticed her. The single most beautiful girl, no woman, I had ever seen in my life. She had long, lustrous chestnut hair and amazing brown eyes I could get lost in. I shook my head to clear it.

"Nice to meet you girls," I began, "I'm Edward, this is Emmett and Jasper," I motioned. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned my attention to Bella. I was surprised to find her staring at me and gave her my infamous crooked smile. She returned my smile with the most adorable blush I had ever seen. The apples of her cheeks turned a rose color and only deepened with her embarrassment. What I wouldn't give to make her do that again.

"Well boys, now that were acquainted, we girls are off to the pool. Feel free to join us if you'd like," Alice said, which pulled me out of my trance. "We could probably use help putting on our sunscreen," she said flirtatiously. Jasper sucked in a small breath and they linked arms and walked to the elevator.

Maybe Emmett was right about us finding girls.


	3. Pool Side Fun

**Stephenie Meyer owns all. I own nothing.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Alice had to keep her mouth clamped tight so she wouldn't scream on our way to the elevator. Once we exited the elevator she let out a high pitched yell that made Rose and me cover our ears and people turn their heads in our direction.

"Did you see them?" she asked excitedly as she laid three towels in three different lounge chairs by the pool, reserving our seats.

"Oh yeah," Rose and I replied.

"How could you miss Emmett, he's huge!" Rose added. "I would love to get a chance to feel those muscles," she daydreamed.

"Well here's your chance," Alice hurriedly whispered. "They're coming over here." I looked around and spotted the boys coming out of the sliding glass doors leading to the pool deck. I heard Rosalie quietly groan as she spotted a shirtless Emmett. I began to laugh but my laughter was cut short by the sight of an also shirtless Edward.

To call him a Greek god was the only thing I could compare him to. The sun glistened off of his well-defined chest. He wasn't an Emmett, but he had some fine groomed muscles of his own. I blushed as he caught my eye and smiled that crooked smile again. That darn smile would be the death of me.

I looked over to my friends and they had the same reaction I had to seeing the boys.

Alice quickly recovered, "Assume the positions," she said quietly.

We all knew what that meant. We were well practiced in the art of flirting, thanks to Alice. She thought she was our personal matchmaker.

As the boys approached us we all laid back on our loungers with our faces facing the sun. Alice bent one of her legs slightly, exposing her thigh. Rose put her hands above her head and began playing with her hair, which put an emphasis on her already large chest. I laid back and put both my legs on either side of the end of the lounger. I was never comfortable in this position, but it had been assigned to me after Alice told me I looked "hot" whilst doing it.

"Well hello again ladies," Emmett said as his shadow blocked out half of our sun. His eyes were transfixed on Rosalie, "I believe you said something about helping in the application of sun screen?"

Alice giggled flirtatiously while handing a bottle to each of the guys. My face burned with my blush in anticipation of what was to come.

"Oh yes, we almost forgot," Alice said as she scooted forward to allow Jasper to sit behind her. I could swear that I heard him gasp, but I could've been wrong. Rose did the same thing for Emmett. I was the only one still laying on my back.

I sucked in a deep breath and scooted forward to allow Edward room but he didn't move. I guess he didn't find me as attractive as I found him. That didn't surprise me. I finally allowed myself to look at his face and he almost looked nervous. I made him nervous? If he only knew what he did to me.

I patted the space behind me and surprised myself with my confidence as I cooed in what I thought was my most seductive voice, "It's alright. I'd really rather not burn and I can never reach this one spot on my back." I moved my hair off of my back.

With my permission Edward sat behind me and I handed him the bottle. I gasped when the cold cream hit my back.

"Sorry," he apologized but the word hardly registered in my head as his hands began to rub circles into my back. I bit my lip as not to moan and snuck a glance at Alice. She was so close to Jasper that their hips were almost touching and she had the same expression on her face that I had on mine. When I looked to Rose I wasn't surprised to find that she had untied the top of her bikini and was holding the pieces up. She knew what she was doing to poor Emmett.

"So," Edward began and I was almost lost in the velvety tone of his voice, "What brings you ladies aboard?"

"Well Bella's parents were gracious enough to give us this trip," Alice replied dreamily as Jasper continued to rub her back and arms. "That reminds me, Bella, we really need to buy them something from every stop we make."

"Ugh," I groaned. Of course I wanted to buy my parents something but that meant hours of being dragged around by Alice.

"Have I found a lady that doesn't like shopping?" Edward asked playfully.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and replied, "Nope. I love shopping, just not always with Alice."

"Hey! Not fair!," Alice said as she crossed her arms and wiggled her hips in protest. Jasper started coughing to suppress his groan. Emmett and Edward just snickered.

We continued talking and joking like that while the boys rubbed the lotion on our backs. Once they were done Alice said with a gleam in her eyes, "Your turn boys."

**EPOV:**

"Your turn boys," Alice said almost wickedly. I knew we were in for it. "I think that you boys should lay down for this. You are much larger than us and we won't be able to reach all of you sitting down," she reasoned.

I knew this didn't make much sense, but I complied nonetheless. After us guys laid down on our stomachs the girls swung one of their legs over us and straddled us. I put my forehead on the lounger to hide my expression and concentrated on getting through the torture this angel was putting me through.

We had found out quite a lot about the girls like why they were here, how old they were, siblings, and other things like that. The thing that surprised me most was that Emmett actually seemed genuinely interested in Rose. Usually he would just sweet-talk a girl to get them alone, but he had actually generated most of the questions about the girls. I shook the thought from my head. Emmett couldn't be interested like I was, could he?

I was interested in Bella from the moment I looked into her eyes. I wanted to know everything about her and spend as much time with this adorable creature as I could. I could tell Jasper had the same thoughts about Alice that I had about Bella.

All too soon Bella got off of me and I sat up to allow her room to sit down. She sat down and looked at the bottle she held in her hands. I knew she was embarrassed about what just happened, mainly because of the rose color creeping into her cheeks.

I gathered all of the confidence I had in my body and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. I just hoped that I wasn't too forward. The smile she gave me in return told me that I had not been. It made me think that she was also interested in me. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an immeasurable moment.

We were only interrupted when Emmett asked everyone if they wanted a drink. We agreed to get the girls their drinks and I was glad to have time to talk to the guys. I wanted to make them aware of my intentions with Bella.

"Guys," Emmett started as we waited for the drinks a the bar, "Rose is amazing! I've never met anyone like her. Did you know she works with cars. Two of my favorite subjects, girls and cars all wrapped up into one person!"

"I feel the same way about Alice," Jasper said. "She has the most adorable spirit, but at the same time she packs a lot of punch."

"Bella has such an amazing soul and I get lost in her eyes every time I look at her," I added. "I think we're in trouble fellows. We've not been on the ship 3 hours yet and we're already falling for girls."

"I know," they both sighed in unity.

We made our way back to the girls when we got the drinks.

"So ladies," Emmett said as he distributed the drinks, "the guys and I were thinking that maybe you'd like to hang out later tonight maybe?" I gave Emmett a "what the heck" kind of look. This was too forward. They didn't even really know us. They would say no.

"We'd love to," Alice answered for all of them. Maybe I was wrong.

Rose nodded her head in agreement. I looked at my Bella who hadn't said anything yet. Maybe she wasn't as interested as I had thought.

Wait, _my Bella?_ Who was I to call her mine? We'd just met, but I felt as if I had known her a lifetime.

I shook my head to clear it and looked into her eyes, searching for reassurance in those chocolate pools.

"I'd love to," she'd said only for me. My heart soared with the words. Before I could say anything back she was out of my sight. I looked up to see that Alice had dragged her out of the seat we had been sharing.

"Well if we're going to meet up later we must get ready. We'll see you guys at 6:30 for dinner. Later boys!" Alice called as the girls walked away. Before leaving through the doors, Bella threw me one last look and a smile. I returned her affection then glanced at my watch.

Great, it was only 3:00. I had three and a half long hours until I saw Bella again. I looked over at my best friends and knew that they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

**a/n: I would love it if you leave me a review! I need to know what you think of the story. I also want to know if you'd like to see a point of view from anyone else like Alice or Emmett. Let me know please!  
**


	4. Falling

**I own nothing dealing with Twilight!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

By 5:30 all of us guys were dressed and anticipating our date. We knew we were an hour early but we didn't want to take any chances. This dinner was informal so we all just wore black dress pants and button up shirts.

"Do you think they're ready?" Emmett asked nervously. He didn't like waiting very much.

"I doubt it," Jasper replied with a slight laugh. "No matter how perfect we think they are, they are still girls."

"Guys, this is ridiculous. We've been dates before. Emmett you had one just before we left," I reminded him.

"I know," Emmett shrugged, "but this just feels different. There was actually one point today that Rose was talking and I looked at her eyes only." Jasper and I just started at him in shock. "I know."

Once the clock hit 6:30 we all breathed a sigh of relief. We would finally see the girls. Emmett and Jasper had put me in charge of seeing if the girls were ready, because they were too nervous. In all honesty, I was just as nervous as they were if not more so.

I exited the room and turned to close the door. When I turned around again I saw an adorable brunette figure whose face was quickly heading toward the floor. I raced forwards and caught her just in time.

"Oh shoot," she muttered. I smiled. Even her grumbling was adorable. "I told Alice not to put me in these stupid shoes." I helped her into an upright position but kept my hold on her arms. I felt a strange urge to protect her. Even if it was just from herself. I also loved the way her skin felt in my hands. It took everything I had to pry my hands away from her soft skin this afternoon while applying her sunscreen.

"Well good evening, Bella," I said. I was surprised I could form a coherent sentence with her intoxicating presence around. Especially the way she looked tonight.

She wore a cobalt blue dress that rose just a bit above her knees. It had wide straps on the top and a bodice that gathered around her chest and flowed down over her beautiful curves. Her beautiful hair hung loose around her face. I was blown away with her beauty yet again. To top it all off as I took all of her in she began to blush causing that lovely rose coloring to rise to her cheeks.

"Thanks Edward," she said with a smile, "I'd love to tell you that I'm not always this clumsy but I really am."

"It's no problem. I don't mind catching you," I returned. I was reveling in the intimate moment we were sharing until Alice popped her head out of the girl's room.

"Bella, are the boys-," but she stopped short when she saw us. "Never mind, carry on you two." She quickly went back to her room and all I heard was squealing and giggling.

This was what it took for Bella to realize how close we really were. She quickly took a step back. I frowned internally at the loss of contact between our skin but quickly forgot that when her gorgeous blush returned full force.

"Well, I just came over here to see if you guys were ready," she inquired quietly.

"Yes, we are. I'll just go get them and we'll be off." With that she turned back to her room and entered. I just stared at her door for a moment, thinking about her perfect it felt to have her in my arms. I started to picture her there, permanently.

_Edward, get a grip! You just met her!_ I reminded myself. I shook my head clear and called to the guys, "They're ready."

Emmett almost knocked me over he ran out of the room so fast with Jasper in tow. I chuckled quietly at my best friends.

He made a low whistling noise. "Rose you look- wow." This was the first girl who rendered Emmett speechless. She wore a light blue, strapless dress that stopped mid thigh and bubbled around the bottom.

"Alice, you look beautiful," Jasper said sweetly. Alice wore a light yellow silky dress that also stopped around mid thigh with one strap going diagonally across her left shoulder. Hands down, we had the most beautiful dates on the ship.

Each of us guys offered an arm as the girls looped theirs through. We took the elevator down to the dinning room.

"Son of a-ow! What was that for?" Emmett asked as he rubbed his arm where Jasper had hit him.

"There are ladies here Emmett. Watch what you say," he reminded. The girls giggled but I knew that Jasper was right. Emmett did sometimes have a mouth on him. I didn't blame him though. The dinning room was gorgeous. It had high crested ceilings and decorated ornately in rich gold and red colors. There was a large wall of windows overlooking the sea.

"Oh! Let's sit by the window. Please Jasper," Alice pleaded with a pout to go along with it. The pout was unnecessary because she already had Jasper wrapped around her finger and he would dive into an ocean full of sharks if she wanted him to.

We all nodded or said yes to her request except for my Bella. I looked over at her and saw that her eyes held apprehension.

I leaned down so that my lips were at her ear and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that I'll get seasick if I actually see the waves," she confessed. I pulled back to look into her eyes. I would give anything to make sure she was well.

"Then only focus on me tonight, beautiful." The endearment slipped off of my lips before I could catch it. It was too late now and I was sure she heard it. She simply nodded her head and smiled a big smile. I loved that I could make her feel more at ease.

I held out Bella's chair out for her and then took my own seat across from her. We turned to our friends and I noticed how everyone else was paired off as well. Each couple was in their own private world and as soon as I turned back to Bella, we were too.

"So Edward," she began as I stared into the chocolate pools that were her eyes, "thanks again for catching me back there. Surprisingly that has been my only fall today," she laughed.

"Like I said, no problem. I'll always catch you," I replied with a crooked smile. My smile only grew as I heard her gasp. She glanced down slyly and blushed.

"I bet you use that line on all the girls," she said playfully though I think it was really her way of asking if I had a girlfriend.

"Nope. You're the only girl." We both smiled because we knew that my statement had a double meaning. "I bet you have a few lines that you use yourself Bella?" I inquired. I silently prayed that she didn't already have a boyfriend. I hated the idea of anyone else being with her.

"Ha. Yeah right," she chuckled, "I've never had a serious boyfriend to use them on."

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" I asked.

"I've had one before, but it was hardly serious. For me at least."

"Hmm." I said with a smile.

"What's so funny Mr. Masen?"

"Oh nothing Ms. Swan," I replied, "That just sounds exactly like me. I've had one girlfriend and she was far more interested in me than I was in her." Yet another reason why you're perfect for me. I suddenly realized that I was falling for Bella Swan. I just hope that she feels the same.

**BPOV:**

Edward was the absolute perfect gentlemen. He was already helping with my seasickness by just being near me. His voice was like medicine for me. He could make me smile with just the lightest touch. I was especially happy to find out that he didn't have a girlfriend. I was sure he would with his looks.

Before I knew it dinner and dessert had been served and we were almost ready to leave. But not before the most dreaded part of the evening. I knew that there would be dancing on the ship, but I planned to have no part in it. I was accident prone enough while standing still. I certainly couldn't stay upright while trying to move to music. But I knew that if Edward asked me I couldn't resist.

Alice and Rose were already dancing with their partners when I heard his musical voice ask, "Bella, would you like to dance?" I couldn't deny him, but I had to warn him.

"I'm not very coordinated on the dance floor. You may or may not have all of your toes after we finish." He just laughed at that and took my hand.

He led me to the dance floor and pulled me close. I placed my right hand in his left hand and my left hand went to his shoulder. His right arm snaked around my waist. Each place where our skin made contact felt as if it were on fire. His touch sent shocks of electricity through me. I wondered if he felt it too.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "It's all in the leading."

I looked up at him cautiously as we started to sway to the music. He gave me a reassuring smile that mad me feel comfortable on the dance floor. I was surprised to find that halfway through the first song I hadn't injured either him or myself. We made it through the song completely intact.

I smiled up at him when the song ended and he suddenly pulled me into a hug. I immediately melted into him and was finally close enough to notice his scent. It was heavenly. He smelled so sweet.

All too soon he pulled away and we went to meet up with the rest of our friends. I hadn't really looked at Alice or Rose all night and I was happy to see what I found. Alice was leaning into Jasper's side and he was looking at her with all the adoration in the world. Rose was holding hands with Emmett while her head rested on his shoulder. Both couples looked adorable. What a day this had been for all of us.

Before we reached our friends Edward slipped his hand into mine causing me to smile the goofiest grim ever. I didn't care though. I looked up at him, happy to see he had a huge smile on his face as well.

"Ready to go Bella?" Alice asked through a yawn.

"Yeah, let's go." As we started walking to the elevator I suddenly noticed how tired I was. All of the excitement of today was finally catching up with me. As if he had read my mind Edward removed his hand from mine, only to place it around my waist and support some of my weight. I looked up at him thankfully.

We quickly reached our room and Alice fumbled for the key. Edward took the time to pull me into a tight embrace. I hugged him just as tightly back. When he released me he stepped back to look into my eyes. I became lost in those emerald seas until I heard Alice clear her throat.

Edward smiled my favorite smile and whispered into my ear, "Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Edward," I replied before turning into my room. Once I closed the door I leaned back against it and sighed. Today had been perfect. Edward was perfect. I smiled as I realized that I was falling for Edward Masen.

* * *

**a/n: what do you think? please, please, please leave me a review! i really need to know if the story is any good! leave me some constructive criticism!  
**


	5. Breakfast

**Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I somehow made it into my bed, showered and changed, ready for bed. I was thinking how well Alice had kept her mouth shut, but I spoke too soon. I heard her humming quietly but it soon became louder.

She soon added words to her humming, "Here comes the brides, all dressed in white!" Rose and me each threw a pillow at her and we all collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Alice, no one is getting married. We just met these guys," Rose said when our laughter had died down. "I mean Emmett's a nice guy but come on."

"You are wrong, Rose. Jasper is my soul mate," she stated with confidence. We just stared at her.

"How can you know that?" I asked. "You just met him today."

"Bella, Bella. You know that I'm always right about things like this. Remember when I told you that you and Tyler would never work out?

"Yeah," I replied, "but that was different. We all knew that Tyler was a loser."

"Just trust me ladies." Alice continued. "Rose, did you see the way that Emmett was looking at you? It wasn't how other guys always look at you, their eyes full of lust. Yes, he thinks you're gorgeous, but he actually looked into your eyes when he talks to you."

"I know," Rose replied excitedly, "It does feel different with him. Most guys would have at least tried to make a move on me by now and he held my hand! How cute is that?"

"I saw that!" Alice squealed. "And Bella, Edward couldn't possibly want you more. You almost killed him today with that sunscreen. On top of everything else he got you to dance with him in front of people. He held on to you so protectively that not even you couldn't hurt anyone tonight."

I thought about what Alice said. I thought that I was imagining what was happening. No guys were ever really interested in me before. I was just plain old Bella. But, maybe Alice was right. When Edward and I talked or when we danced it was as if we were the only people in the world. The way he looked straight into my eyes when we talked made me feel like I was the only person that mattered in that moment. Maybe Edward was actually interested in me. The sound of Rosalie's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"And what about you Alice? Jasper is seriously wrapped around your little pixie finger. I'd be surprised if he wasn't already in love with you!"

"Ah! I know. Jasper is so great and he treats me with an amazing amount of respect."

The rest of the night continued on in that fashion. We each talked about our dates for the evening and how well they had gone until we drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken by the sound of a voice of who I recognized was Alice. She was talking a mile a minute to someone but it wasn't a voice I knew. I opened my eyes and looked around to investigate who it was. No one was in the bedroom. I crept my way to the entrance of the living room and peeked my head around the corner.

"Oh!" Alice chirped, "my credit card will be seeing a lot of daylight on this trip!"

"I'm sure it will," said the mystery voice. I poked my head a bit farther around the corner and saw who the voice belonged to. A woman around our age wearing a maroon dress suit with her hair in a low bun was speaking. "I'm sure the shops on the island would be glad to have you."

I leaned my head farther around the corner only to find myself falling. Clumsy Bella, I thought on the way down. I was amazed that I could fall over absolutely nothing sometimes. I quickly stood back up and found two pairs of eyes staring at me quizzically.

"Um, good morning." I could feel the heat rushing to my face. Not only from my fall but I also realized that my pajamas were only boy shorts and a t-shirt.

"Bella, this is Tanya," Alice said ignoring what just happened. She was so used to me falling after all these years that is hardly phased her. "How would you describe what you do, Tanya?"

"Well I'm at your service for the remainder of the cruise. I'm the one you call if you need anything or need advice on what to do while on the islands," Tanya said with a smile.

"Isn't that awesome, Bella? She was just telling me some of the best shopping spots around the islands."

"Of course she was Alice." I turned to Tanya and joked, "Congratulations, you've just created hurricane Alice. She leaves shops destroyed in her wake." Tanya just laughed.

"Very funny, Bella," Alice said while doing the mature thing and sticking her tongue out at me. This caused Tanya to laugh harder.

"You girls are adorable. I'm sure we'll get along well during this trip," Tanya said. "I have to get going now, but breakfast starts being served soon if you're hungry. I'll see you girls later." With that she turned and exited the room.

"Bella hurry up and get ready! Maybe the boys will be at breakfast." That was all I needed Alice to say to get me moving. As I gathered my things I stuck Alice with the job of waking Rose up. She wasn't always the most pleasant person in the morning and I was glad to not have to deal with it.

When I was showered and ready I walked out of the bathroom in a towel to begin to try and find clothes to wear for the day. I somehow was not surprised to find that an outfit, down to the accessories had been placed on my bed. This looked like Alice's work but before I could say anything to her she was in the bathroom applying her makeup.

She had laid out a deep purple babydoll top that had some fabric bunched in the front. This was accompanied with a pair of dark fitted jeans and a black ballet flat. I decided that just wearing the outfit was a lot easier that trying to fight Alice on it.

"At least it's not heels," I mumbled as I put the clothes on. When I finished I looked up to see Rose sitting up in her bed. "Good morning," I offered tentatively.

"Yeah," she grumbled. I shut my mouth.

Soon enough we were dressed and Rose was more awake after a shower and some new clothes. She wore a sea green, lacy babydoll cami tank top, capris, and black flip-flops. She had curled her blonde locks and looked perfect as always, even in her casual clothes.

Alice looked great too. She wore a purple chiffon wrap blouse, black jeans and ballet flats. "Let's go," she urged.

We quickly made our way down to the large breakfast room in hopes of finding the boys, which was a daunting task in this place.

"Over there," Alice whispered. I followed her eyes to where they were. My feet automatically started moving in Edward's direction when I saw him. I swear he got better looking between yesterday and today. He wore a simple blue polo and jeans but I was almost drooling.

"Good morning boys," Alice greeted warmly. Each guy got up and went to their respective partner to embrace them. Edward hugged me like he had last night and he smelled just as good today.

"Can we eat now Edward?" Emmett asked after we sat down. "Edward said that we couldn't eat until you guys got here. Now you're here and I'm starving." He patted his stomach.

I looked over to Edward who looked exasperated with his friend. I thought it was sweet that he wanted to wait for us. He was a true gentleman. He caught me looking at him and smiled causing me to blush.

"So sure we would come, huh Edward?" I joked trying to disguise my blush.

"Not sure, just hopeful," he responded, "and yes Emmett you can eat now."

"Finally," Emmett sighed. We each left the table and returned with our plates full.

"So what are you girls' plans today?" Emmett asked through a mouth full of food.

"Well," Alice began, "we we're hoping to rent some roller blades and take a spin on the top deck."

_We were what?_ What was Alice thinking? She knew how uncoordinated I was on my own feet! Was she trying to embarrass me in front of this Greek god? I shot her an evil look but she continued speaking.

"Bella just told me last night that she wants to learn how." It was official, she was trying to kill me. Edward just stared at me.

"You were Bella?" I knew he was thinking about how I fell yesterday and how clumsy I professed to be.

"Uh..yeah..I guess I was," I stammered out.

"That's awesome! I'm in," Emmett said.

"Me too," Jasper agreed.

"Then it's a date," Alice cheered. "Meet us on the top deck in 10 minutes." She grabbed Rose and my hands and led us to the elevator.

Behind the safety of the elevator door I yelled, "What are you thinking Alice? You know I can't roller blade!"

"That's why Edward will help you," she replied smiling.

"With my luck I'll take us both out and manage to knock someone off the ship!'

"Oh Bella, don't be silly. Edward is much too strong for that. Don't you see? Edward will pretty much have to hold you in his arms the whole time. It'll be great."

When she put it that way it didn't sound half bad. Then reality came back. I would definitely either hurt myself or someone else today.

"Rose, you can pretend to not know how to roller blade if you want. That way Emmett will have to help you too."

"No way, Alice. I'm not a damsel in distress who needs saving," she responded. That was very true about Rose. If her life were a fairytale then she would be the tough princess who had to save the prince from the evil witch.

"Bella, get rid of that pout right now. This will be fun, you'll see," Alice said as we reached the top deck of the ship.

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled. This could not possibly end well.

* * *

**a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews! They keep me going. If you haven't done so yet, leave me a review and tell me what you think please!**

**Next chapter, roller blading in Edward's point of view!**


	6. Almost

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I stifled a chuckle at the sight of Bella putting on roller blades as we approached the girls on the top deck. I was a bit surprised to hear that Bella wanted to go roller blading and the look on her face told me otherwise but I wouldn't question any time I could spend with her. All the girls were sitting on a bench as we reached them.

"Who's ready to have some fun?" Emmett asked excitedly. I hoped that he wouldn't embarrass us too much today. "Rose, do you need any help?"

Rose looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and gracefully stood up and speed off down the deck, leaving a stunned Emmett in her wake.

"Whoa!" he said as he quickly put on his blades and took off after her. "Perfect woman!" he yelled over his shoulder as he went away from us. Jasper and I just laughed as we put on our gear as well.

"Ready to get started, Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Of course, let's go," he replied as they skated off hand in hand. Before leaving Bella and me by ourselves Alice looked back over her shoulder and gave Bella a wicked grin. Bella just groaned and blushed her adorable blush.

I reached out to stroke her cheek and asked, "Ready to get started?"

"I'm actually quite content to stay here until they get back," she suggested hopefully. I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think Alice would be too happy if we did that."

"Edward, I really don't think you're understanding what could happen with me on these things," she said as she motioned to the skates.

"Bella," I said as she took the hand I had offered her, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Fine, but you've been warned," she said ominously. I put one arm around her back and grabbed her left hand and our free hands interlocked. Being this close to her sent my senses into overdrive. She had the most amazing scent, freesia. Her brown hair shined in the sun and blew behind her with the wind. I slowly pushed off to get us started. Her hands tightened into a death grip on mine in response causing me to laugh. She shot me an evil look.

"What is so funny, Edward?" I sobered up.

"Nothing Bella, but we're hardly moving."

"Fine then Mr. Impatient. Let's go faster than," she quipped. I smiled as I began to go faster.

"Um, what are you doing Edward?" Bella asked nervously. I only sped up more.

"Edward, slow down before..before we spin out or something!" I laughed loudly at this. I would never let her get hurt while she was with me. I placed my arm around her waist as we turned a corner. When I looked down at her I was amazed at the site. Her head was thrown back in laughter, all traces of fear gone. Her brown eyes danced with excitement as I built up speed. This was a site I would give anything in the world to see.

She squealed as we skidded to a stop. I pulled her over to the rail and we leaned against it but I kept my arm around her waist. This was still Bella.

"Edward, you are crazy. We could have seriously died back there with my luck." She said, excitement still in her eyes.

"We were perfectly safe. I would never let any harm come to you." I had never spoken truer words. I hardly knew her, yet I would do anything to protect her. She just smiled at me and stared out at the ocean. A comfortable silence fell between us.

After a few moments I had to know what she was thinking.

"I'm just thinking," she replied shyly after I asked, "how crazy it is that I trust you. I hardly know you."

"Bella, I feel the same exact way. It feels as if I've known you longer than I actually have."

"Good," she chuckled. "As least I'm not alone in that feeling."

I looked straight into her eyes as I replied, "Bella, you are never alone." There was that blush again. The coloring in her cheeks drew me into her and I couldn't resist her anymore. Her lips were a delicious shade of pink and looked so kissable. I lowered my head until our mouths were centimeters apart and looked to her eyes for approval. I found the answer I was hoping for.

Just as our lips were about to touch I heard the loud, unmistakable mouth of my brother. "Woohoo! Edward quit making out and start skating!" He was following behind Rose who just looked at Bella as they skated by.

_You didn't quit let us get that far dear brother,_ I thought to myself.

She responded by turning an unbelievable shade of red and burying her head in my chest. I placed a hand on the small of her back and began to rub soothing circles.

"Edward." She dragged my name out into three syllables. "Rose is definitely going to tell Alice and I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't on her way right-," but that was all she

got out before she was cut off.

"Bella!" Alice called. I could tell that Alice would grill poor Bella on every detail. "Bella!" she called again. Bella just clutched onto my shirt. I thought quickly how I could delay this torture for my angel. I picked her up in my arms just as Alice was about to take her away from me.

"Hey!" Alice pouted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just sitting Bella down on a bench," I explained. "You know she can't very well talk to you while still wearing skates." I sat her down on a bench and began to remove her skates.

"Thanks for helping me avoid the conversation, but it's inevitable," Bella sighed defeated. I chuckled. I let Alice take Bella away and went to meet up with Jasper.

"What happened man? I thought Alice would have a stroke with all the excitement after she talked to Rose," Jasper joked. Emmett joined us.

"Dude, Rose seriously pushed me here so they could have some 'girl time'" he said with air quotes. "What really went down between you and Bella? I know our prude little Eddie didn't make a move on sweet little Bella!" he said as he put his arm around me.

I shrugged it off and responded, "No I didn't 'make a move'. I just almost kissed her. Before we were so rudely interrupted by you, I might add."

"Sorry bro, we could all leave if you want some privacy," Jasper joked.

"Very funny you guys." But it honestly didn't sound like a bad idea to me. I wanted to spend as much time with Bella as possible.

"It's cool dude," Emmett said. "I already kissed Rose." Me and Jasper just looked at him.

"When?" Jasper asked.

"Just today. She just looked too cute and she beat me in a little race we had and that was part of the prize," he responded.

"It was amazing you guys. Like no kiss I've ever had before," he continued but I tuned him out. I thought about Bella and how close I had come to kissing her today. I wondered if she had thought it were too soon but quickly pushed the thought out of my head. She had wanted it too. I saw it in her eyes. I shook my head clear.

"Let's get back to the girls now," I suggested. "We should plan something to do tonight." In all honesty, I just wanted to get back to my angel, Bella.

**BPOV:**

"Bella! Did you kiss him?" Alice squealed. I smiled, reliving the moment in my head. Edward and I had been so close to kissing until Emmett had ruined the moment.

"No, I didn't get to kiss him. You can thank Emmett for that."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rose replied. "He was a little crazy with excitement after we kissed."

"Well Bella what-Wait!-Rose you kissed Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. He bet me that I couldn't beat him in a race and of course I won and I decided the prize was a kiss," she said with a huge smile.

"Rose, you little devil you," Alice squeaked.

"I know, I know but it was so worth it for that kiss. It was so amazing, girls! Everything I expected and more," she said dreamily.

"Tell me all about it Rose!" Alice demanded.

As Rose began talking I only half listened because Edward was on the brain. I thought about how perfect it felt to have him that close to me. How much of a gentleman he was to see if I really wanted the kiss before he just went ahead and did it. He was so different than other boys. So perfect.

As if on cue, Edward and the other boys walked over to where we girls were.

"So what were you ladies thinking about doing tonight?" Emmett asked after placing an arm around Rose's waist.." Because we guys thought we could all go to the movies."

"The movies sound great," Rose agreed for all of us.

"Well us girls have to clean up a bit," Alice said gathering Rose and me, "I guess we'll see you at noon."

I broke from Alice's grasp to give Edward a quick hug and was then swept away by Alice. I looked over my shoulder once more at my Greek god, Edward. He smiled my favorite crooked smile before I stepped onto the elevator. Yep, so perfect.

* * *

**a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews! It let's me know that at least a few people are reading the story. If you haven't yet please leave me a review! They make me update faster!  
**


	7. Movies

**Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

* * *

**APOV:**

A few hours was simply not enough time to get these girls and myself ready. I had called the boys back and rescheduled. Rose and Bella had protested but it would be worth it for the surprise I had planned. Tanya should be here any moment with what I asked for. As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I sang as I flew to the door and opened it. "Tanya, come in, come in. Bella, Rose, Tanya's here!"

"Hello Bella," Tanya said and she extended her hand towards Rose, "and you must be Rose. I'm Tanya, your cruise help extraordinaire." As she said that two of the ships crew members rolled three racks of clothing into our room. Perfect, just what we needed.

"Um, what are those?" Rose asked.

"Those are our saving grace!" I answered as I immediately began picking through the clothing. "I have asked the lovely Tanya here to get us some clothes to wear for this evening."

"Alice, we have clothes," Bella complained. "What do we need these for?"

I began holding clothes up to Bella to see how they looked, "Girls, the clothing we have is mediocre. We need to make a good impression on these guys and this will- ow!" I yelped as Bella slapped my hand away.

"Alice, the guys already like us. This is so unnecessary," Bella whined.

"Bella," I said as I put on my most serious expression, "do you really want to go on a movie date with Edward in a nasty old pair of jeans that you have worn at least 30 times when you could go in a brand new sexy outfit?"

"Yes," she responded quickly. I pouted.

"Well too bad because you're getting a new outfit and you'll like it! Here," I handed her an outfit, "try this on."

Bella sighed loudly and went into the bathroom, as I turned to Rose.

"Hold on there Alice. You know I can dress myself so don't even try it." She was right. Bella was the only one that really needed my help. She would realize that one-day. I turned back to the clothes to search for my own outfit and had picked out a bottom piece when Bella came out of the bathroom. I turned around and was very pleased with what I saw.

I had put her in an adorable denim mini skirt that just reached her mid thigh that had some distressing randomly about it. I had paired that skirt with the layered look of two tank tops, the bottom tank blue and the top red. Her hair was held back with a thin red head band and she wore a long necklace that had interlocking chains. On her feet were black flats. I knew not to put her anywhere near heels.

"Bella, you look great!" Tanya and Rose gushed at the same time.

"Thanks," she said shyly. "I don't know about the skirt though."

"Don't you dare change a thing Bella!" I threatened. "You look perfect." I couldn't help but be proud of my handy-work. I finished picking out my outfit and exited the bathroom to much the same reaction as Bella.

I wore a black top with a large drape neck and a pair of black Bermuda shorts. I paired the outfit with a sandal wedge because a little more height was never a bad thing when you're my size.

"Thanks girls," I responded to all their praise. "You're turn Rose."

I got exactly what I expected when Rose stepped out of the bathroom. She wore a cheetah print spaghetti strapped tank top with a very short pair of white shorts. A pair of white sandals accompanied the outfit.

We all laughed as Bella let out a low whistle. Rose did look hot. After some more work on hair and makeup we were all ready. Tanya stayed through the whole process and we talked and laughed with her.

"Well girls, you look fabulous but I must get going. I do have other people I'm supposed to be helping."

"Thank you so much Tanya! You may have just helped the next great romances of our lives," I said as I gave her a hug.

"No problem, Alice. Bye girls!"

I was surprised when I looked at the clock that it read 5 pm. We had agreed to meet the guys for dinner now.

"Girls, let's go get our men!" I said as I linked arms with Bella and Rose. We made our way to the elevator and down to the dinning hall.

I stopped in my tracks when I spotted Jasper. His golden hair was shinning in the evening glow of the sun coming through the large windows. He wore a simple royal blue tee and dark washed jeans with sneakers but every inch of him looked desirable. I tore my eyes away from Jasper to look at my best friends. They had the same expressions on their faces as they spotted their dates. The minute we reached the guys I ran into Jasper's arms. He had at least a foot of height on me but I felt perfect in his arms. I sighed in contentment as he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"I missed you," he said quietly while the others said their own hellos.

"I missed you too," I confessed. I truly had missed him. I always felt so safe when he was around.

Being the gentleman that he was, he held my chair out for me while I sat. I couldn't help but smile at the motion. I was really starting to care for him.

"You look amazing," he whispered into my ear before taking his own seat.

I stared into Jasper's beautiful blue eyes for what must have been all of dinner because before I knew it we were all headed off to the movie theater of the ship.

We were seeing some new horror film that I didn't know the name of. I didn't really care, though. I just wanted to spend time with Jasper.

We each ordered our favorite movie snacks and entered the theater showing our movie. The layout of the theater was great. There were the normal movie seats but behind them was a long sofa and a large armchair next to it. I immediately ran to the sofa and sat down claiming it for Jasper and myself. I grabbed Rose's hand and sat her next to me. I knew that this would leave only the armchair for Bella and Edward unless they wanted to sit in the uncomfortable movie seats.

Bella glared at Rose and me while she contemplated her options.

"Oh Edward, Bella come join us back here. You don't want to sit up there by yourselves do you?" I tried to make the armchair sound alluring. Edward's eyes got wide as he finally understood the situation.

"No thank you, Alice," Bella replied tightly. I knew she would be embarrassed if she had to sit on Edward's lap but I'm sure she would thank me later.

"Oh really?" I started as I pulled out a box of candy from the food pile next to me, "because I have your raisinettes and I know there your favorites." I had her there. Chocolate was one of Bella's weaknesses, along with tall green-eyed boys I was learning.

Her mouth dropped and her eyes grew dark. I looked at Edward's face and I could almost see him thinking about Bella sitting on his lap. I knew he wouldn't mind so I pulled him down onto the armchair. He looked at me surprise, but I gave him an _I know you want to_ look. The lights began to dim around the theater.

"Bella dear, could you possibly sit down? I can't see the screen," I said in my most innocent voice. I swear I heard sweet little Bella curse as she flushed red and sat on Edward's lap. I had won this little battle.

Now that my matchmaking services had been put to good use, I could focus on just Jasper and me. He sat next to me and I snuggled against his side. I fit perfectly into him as if we were pieces to a puzzle.

I sighed as the movie began. Scary movies didn't really scare me, but they could make me jump a bit. Something monster-like flashed across the screen and I jumped in Jasper's arms. He tightened his grasp on me in response. This was a welcome comfort.

As the movie progressed I jumped a bit more. At one point I found myself unable to look at the screen and buried my face in Jasper's side. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm in a very soothing motion and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. I've got you."

I relaxed immediately at his words. He could always do that with me, make me calm with just a touch or a few words. I looked up at him and he had such sincerity in his eyes that I could no longer contain myself.

I leaned closer to Jasper and closed my eyes as our lips met. His mouth molded perfectly with mine and moved in rhythm with mine. I had been kissed before but I knew in that moment that he was the only one I ever wanted to kiss again.

**JPOV:**

Alice looked amazing when I saw her in the dining hall. I loved that she ran to me and I opened my arms in response. She fit so perfectly for being so much smaller than me. I stared into her beautiful eyes the entire dinner and before I knew it we were all in the movie theater.

Alice pulled me to the back of the theater and forced me down onto the couch. For a little pixie, she had a lot of strength. Before I could even move, Alice had sat Rose and Emmett next to us on the couch and had convinced Bella to sit on Edward's lap. She was truly amazing.

As the movie began and the first traditionally scary part came up, Alice jumped a bit and I tightened my hold on her. She seemed to calm a bit with my touch so throughout the movie I held onto her tightly. I hardly noticed the movie, due to Alice's close proximity, until she buried her face into my side. I couldn't have my sweet little pixie scared, so I began to rub my hand up and down the length of her arm and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. I've got you." I meant every word that I spoke. I would do anything to make sure that Alice was alright. Whether we were in a silly movie or in real danger. I would always be there, if she allowed me.

She looked up into my eyes and I saw desire in hers, which fueled my own desire. Her lips crashed into mine and molded perfectly with mine. We found our rhythm and moved together. Her lips were so soft against mine and her breath delicious. I knew no other kiss would ever compare to the feeling of kissing her.

"Ahh!" I heard as Alice and I were abruptly interrupted and covered in popcorn.

"What the?" Alice said as she pulled away to find popcorn on our laps. We all turned to see a very amused Edward comforting a very embarrassed Bella.

"It seems that that part of the movie was a bit much for Bella," Edward joked. That put us all, except for Bella, over the edge and we began laughing. After a good five minutes we finally quieted our laughter, after many people throughout the theater had told us to and continued watching the movie.

I found it very hard to concentrate and gave up after trying for a few minutes. I let my mind wonder back to that kiss that Alice and I had just shared. It was amazing, and I couldn't wait for a repeat. It had been absolutely perfect.

I sighed in contentment as Alice snuggled once again into my side. She was absolutely perfect.

* * *

**a/n:thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! i love every single person who reviewed! don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see or how you think i can improve my story!  
**

**so what do you guys think? i tried something in alice and jasper's point of view so let me know if i bombed terribly at it!**

**reviews are always appreciated, so leave me one please!**


	8. Late Night Treat

**I own nothing! Stephenie Meyer does!**

**a/n: thank you so much for your reviews! i was a little nervous to try some other people's views but you guys seemed to like it! i had fun writing this chapter so i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Dinner couldn't come fast enough. After Alice canceled our plans to see the boys I was itching to see Edward. I even easily agreed to let Alice dress me in unnecessary new clothes from Tanya. I would never admit it to her, but I actually liked the outfit she had put me in. I hoped Edward would like it too.

After getting ready for a bit more, it was finally time to meet up with the guys. Us girls made our way down to the dinning hall. I was busy looking for Edward when I was jerked back by Alice's arm. I looked back to see why she had stopped and followed her line of vision. Instantly, I knew why she stopped and my own breath caught in my throat as I stared at my personal god.

Edward wore blue jeans and a black shirt with his copper hair a perfect mess around his face. I immediately started moving again while Edward stood and opened his arms for me. I willingly melted into his embrace.

His breath tickled my ear as he whispered, "You look great, Bella." He chuckled as he touched my now red cheek. I hated how he could make me blush.

"Come on, let's go get some food Casanova," I said playfully. He took my hand as we went off to get dinner.

After dinner we all headed down to the movie theater. I stopped in my tracks when I saw what movie we were watching. Of course, Edward noticed and turned around to face me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked concerned.

"I know this may sound completely lame, but sometimes scary movies really freak me out." I confessed. I edited a bit. Scary movies absolutely, without a doubt freaked me out. After seeing one I was almost guaranteed a nightmare.

"Bella, we don't have to see this movie if you don't want to. I'll gladly find something else we can do."

What a drag I was. I didn't want to make Edward or anyone else change their plans because of me. _Quit being a baby, _I scolded myself.

"No, its fine." I sounded a lot braver than I actually was.

"You can hold my hand if it gets too scary," he said. I would suffer any nightmare if it meant an evening of hand holding with Edward.

I took a deep breath as we walked into the movie theater. In the blink of an eye Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were sitting on the only couch in the theater.

_Hmm, I'll just get to be more alone with Edward, _I thought. But boy was I wrong.

"Oh Edward, Bella come join us back here. You don't want to sit up there by yourselves do you?" Alice asked. There was clearly no more room on the couch so where would we sit? That was when I saw it. A large armchair was stationed next to the couch, but there was no way Edward and I would fit on it together unless I sat on his lap.

_No way!_ I fumed mentally. Alice had to be crazy. There was no way on earth that I was sitting on Edward's lap. In a miniskirt nonetheless.

"No thank you, Alice," I replied through almost clenched teeth. I would give into her anytime if she would just let this go for now. I was absolutely furious when she pulled a very surprised Edward into the armchair. She had a lot of strength for a little pixie.

"Oh really?" she said as she pulled out a box of candy," because I have your raisinettes and I know there your favorites." My jaw dropped. This was low, even for Alice. She knew that I had a major sweet tooth and raisinettes were my absolute favorite. Well, anything chocolate was really my favorite.

"Bella dear, could you possibly sit down? I can't see the screen," Alice asked innocently. She had some nerve. I cursed as quietly as I could as sat on Edward's lap. I was sure after this night, my face would be permanently red.

"Sorry Edward," I muttered as he grinned. "I can sit up there if I'm too much weight."

His arms tightened around my waist in response as he whispered in me ear," Bella, you are as light as a feather." If at all possible, I blushed even further.

I tried to turn my full attention to the movie but was unsuccessful at the beginning. This was namely due to the fact that Edward's hand was rubbing circles in my back and everywhere he touched felt like it was on fire.

"You know," he whispered, "I kind of like having you in my arms like this." I was amazed at the bravery of his statement and in turn found some bravery of my own.

"And I kind of like being in your arms like this," I responded with a huge smile. Being in his arms just felt right. I might just have to thank Alice later for this.

As the movie progressed I became more and more engrossed in it. As I was snacking on some popcorn something unexpected happened in the movie. I'm not even sure what happened but its scared the living daylights out of me. I jumped about a foot off of Edward's lap, screamed too loud for a theater and threw my popcorn in the direction of my friends.

Embarrassment colored my cheeks as I hid my face in Edward's neck. I could feel him straining to withhold his laughter. He began rubbing my back when I heard Alice say, "What that?"

"It seems that that part of the movie was a bit much for Bella," Edward joked. That did it, and all of our friends released the laughter they had been holding in. After a good time spent laughing at me, they finally quieted down.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward whispered. I still had my face hidden in his neck. I just nodded my head yes. Edward gently lifted my face up with his pointer finger to look in my eyes. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked again searching my face for fear, remembering our earlier conversation.

I nodded again, "I'm fine Edward. Really." I knew that I would definitely have a bad dream or two from this experience though.

I knew it would be best if I didn't watch the rest of the movie so I focused my eyes on the floor by Edward's feet. As if sensing my uneasiness, Edward placed his palm on my cheek and turned my face towards his. His eyes locked with mine and that's how we spent the rest of the movie, looking into each other's eyes. This didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward in any way. It just felt natural.

All too soon the movie ended and Edward gently lifted me off of his lap. I immediately missed being so close to him. He grabbed my hand as we walked and I felt better.

"That movie was awesome!" Emmett exclaimed as we walked out of the theater. I smiled as I saw that each couple was hand in hand.

"I've seen better," I muttered. Edward chuckled and squeezed my hand. I smiled at him and remembered how good it felt to be comforted by him. He was really concerned about whether or not I was alright.

"Who's up for some late night ice cream?" Alice asked cheerfully. I picked up Edward's arm to look at his watch. It was already 11pm.

"Oooh! Oooh! Me!" Emmett called excitedly. Rose just laughed at his child-like behavior as we made our way back to the dinning hall.

The dinning hall had had been removed of all dinner food and every kind of ice cream and topping imaginable was in its place.

"Yes," Emmett hissed as he started piling up his bowl.

Edward and I made our way around the choices. I decided on fudgey-monkey, which had chocolate ice cream with bits of fudge brownie in it. I added chocolate sprinkles to top it off.

"Think you've got enough chocolate there, Bella?" Jasper asked playfully as we took our seats.

"Nope, one can simply never have enough chocolate," I responded.

"So true," Alice and Rose sighed.

Edward and Emmett were the last to join us and I knew why when I saw their bowls. Emmett had piled at least five different ice cream flavors into his bowl, with nuts, sprinkles, whipped cream and four cherries. Edward's was a bit more simple but almost equal in quantity. He had vanilla and chocolate-chip cookie dough ice cream mixed together with whipped cream and two cherries on top. I wondered how he could stay so lean when he ate like that.

"Sheesh guys," I heard Rose say when they approached. "You're going to pop Emmett!" The thought made him laugh hard. Edward also laughed as he took his seat next to me.

"You won't get sick from all that?" I asked in wonder.

"Nope," he replied while taking a big spoonful into his mouth. When he looked back at me his mouth was covered in whipped cream. I chuckled quietly at Edward, he was too adorable.

**EPOV:**

Today had been perfect. Except for my short time away from Bella, which truthfully seemed like an eternity, I had spent all day with my angel.

My heart nearly broke when she told me that scary movies frightened her. I didn't want to put her through something that would scare her just to spend time with her. I was more than willing to find something else we could do together. But my angel put on a brave face and insisted we see the movie.

Holding her in my arms for the entire movie was far and away the best part of the day for me. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way but I would love the chance to hold her that close. After Alice's skills of persuasion worked on Bella, she was in my lap. She felt absolutely perfect there.

Bella didn't seem too scared of the movie and I was glad. But I was quickly proved wrong when I heard her shriek and felt her jump up in my lap and throw her popcorn at a very surprised Alice and Jasper. We all couldn't help but laugh at this. She was too adorable. After we quieted down I made sure my Bella was alright. I knew her finishing the rest of the movie wasn't an option so I locked eyes with her and that was how we spent the rest of the movie. Me looking into her chocolate brown pools.

All too soon the movie ended and Alice suggested that we head to the dinning hall for a late night treat. After I finished filling my bowl with ice cream I took my seat next to Bella.

She looked at me with awe in her eyes and asked, "You won't get sick from all that?"

"Nope," I replied while taking a much too large spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. I looked back at Bella with a smile and found her laughing.

"What?" I asked as I finished my mouthful.

"Oh nothing. You just have a little something right here," she replied while leaning closer to me and moving her fingers across my mouth to remove some whipped cream that lay there. She was too desirable in that moment and I couldn't stop myself any longer.

I leaned my mouth towards hers and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. I didn't care that we were at a table full of our friends in the middle of a dinning hall. I needed to kiss Bella now. Once our lips met, everything else was tuned out. It was only us, in that moment.

At first she was surprised by my actions but quickly melted into the kiss, even moving one of her hands into my hair and balling a fist-full of it. That only enhanced the pleasure as our lips moved together in harmony.

"Jeeze, Edward. Let the poor girl breathe," Emmett joked loudly. Immediately, Bella pulled away and turned about five shades of red. I didn't care about what my friends thought. I was on cloud nine after kissing her.

Bella, on the other hand, was embarrassed beyond belief. After all the embarrassment she had endured tonight I would be surprised if her cheeks weren't permanently red. I wasn't opposed to the idea, for I loved her blush.

After being interrupted Bella returned to her ice cream and I just smiled. This was now my favorite part of the day.

Throughout the rest of dessert, Bella was extremely quiet. I hoped that she didn't regret kissing me and that fear only grew as time went on.

"Time for bed," Alice said sleepily as she leaned against Jasper. We all got up to leave but I held Bella back for a moment. I had to know how she felt.

"Bella," I began, "you aren't upset that I kissed you, are you?" My fears were washed away with her response.

She threw her arms around my neck and laughed. "Of course not Edward! That kiss was the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced. I was just mortified that it happened so publicly." As she said the last part she blushed again.

I hugged her, bringing her feet off the ground. "You have no idea how good it is to hear that Bella!" I was far beyond cloud nine now.

Bella rested her head against my shoulder as we made our way, hand in hand, back to our cabins. I kissed her lightly on the lips before wishing her goodnight and retreating to my room. I would definitely dream of my angel tonight.

* * *

**so what do you think? don't worry the drama is coming! i just wanted to build up people's relationships before i tested them.**

**i would love it if you guys would tell me who you want to see in the story as part of the drama. maybe jake or mike newton? leave me a review and tell me who!**


	9. Dreams

**Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

The day had been absolutely perfect. Holding Bella in my arms just felt right and that kiss was all I could think about. I drifted off to sleep just thinking about my Bella.

I was awoken by a high-pitched sound that seemed to come from the room next door. I assumed that I was just hearing things so I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Not five minutes later, I heard the same scream and this time I was sure I had heard it. I quietly crept out of my bed, only to find Emmett and Jasper doing the same thing.

"You guys heard it too?"

"Yeah, what the heck is that?" Emmett asked. "I was having a pretty little dream about Rose before that screaming woke me up."

"Let's go check it out," Jasper said as he led the way over to the girl's room. He knocked on the door loudly.

A very tired Alice opened the door and quickly pulled us all inside. The minute she closed the door we heard the scream again. I ran to the bedroom and identified the horrible sound was coming from my beautiful Bella. I immediately ran to her side.

"Sometimes she talks, or screams, in her sleep," Alice said. "I've been trying to wake her but she won't wake up."

I looked to my angel's face, only to find it twisted in what looked like fear. I longed to wake her up and remove whatever dream was causing her pain. I sat on her bed and shook her gently. She tossed and turned but did not awaken.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear. "Wake up, love. It's just a dream, it can't hurt you." She quieted a bit and stopped squirming on the bed. I continued. "Bella, wake up. Look at me." At that she opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"Edward," she whispered. I took her into my arms and began rubbing her back to calm her. Her tiny fingers clung to my shirt as she shook, letting her tears fall, the dream still clearly affecting her. I motioned for our friends to give us a moment alone so both couples left to go to my room.

After a few minutes, Bella quieted down and I looked into her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, wiping the tears from her face with my thumb. I didn't want to push her, but I wanted to be able to help her.

To my surprise she buried her head in my chest and shook her head no. I could feel her face warm through my thin shirt and I knew she was embarrassed. I placed my palm against her cheek and brought her face up to look into her eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. Everyone has bad dreams, some people more vocal than others," I joked, wanting desperately to make her laugh. I was relieved when she softly chuckled. "Please, Bella," I pleaded.

"Okay," she said quietly, "but don't laugh." How could she think I could ever laugh at something that caused her so much pain?

"I would never," I stated truthfully.

She recounted her dream for me, cringing at parts she remembered more vividly than others. It seems she had dreamt of the movie that we watched today, with her as the main character. I could kick myself for letting her go into that theater. She hadn't wanted to, but put on a brave face to be with her friends.

"Bella," I said as I softly touched her cheek, "I'm so sorry for letting you see that movie. I should have stopped you."

"I should have known better," she said with a small laugh. She seemed to be recovering from her dream.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded. "Do you need me to go get Alice?" I honestly did not want to move from her side but I know how important Bella's friends were to her.

As I started getting up her small hands clutched to my shirt and pulled me back down.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered. "I…I don't want to have that dream again and I think I'll sleep better with someone with me." I quieted her explanation with a quick kiss.

"Of course I'll stay." I would want nothing more than to hold Bella in my arms all night.

She lay down on the bed and moved over so that I could lie beside her. I lay back and she rested her head on my chest while I encircled my arms around her back.

I hummed an unfamiliar tune quietly while Bella drifted off to sleep again. This was how I wanted to spend every night, with my angel in my arms.

**BPOV:**

I opened my eyes as the first rays of sunlight filtered through a window in the bedroom. I made to roll over but found that task impossible as a pair of arms was securely holding me to their body. I looked up to find the face of my Edward, sleeping peacefully.

I blushed as I remembered the events of the previous night. The dream had terrified me and had seemed so real. It was only Edward's voice that had brought me out of my nightmare. It was amazing to have Edward there to comfort me after the dream.

I looked around to find where Alice and Rose were but they weren't in their beds. They must still be with the other guys. I decided to take this time alone with Edward to my advantage.

"Edward," I whispered while tracing my fingers up and down his arm. He remained motionless. "Oh, Edward," I moved my fingers from his arm to his stomach. I felt his stomach muscles tighten as I lightly dragged my fingers across them. I looked to his face and saw his mouth twitch at the corners trying to fight a smile. He was definitely awake. I decided to play along anyway.

"Edward," I began while inching up to hover above his face. I gently kissed his cheek, "I know," his other cheek, "that," his forehead, "you're awake," I said as I finally kissed his mouth. He grinned while I kissed him.

"You're a terrible actor," I said as I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"I was enjoying my wake up call far too much to end it," he said jokingly. "In fact, I don't think I'm quite fully awake yet." I squealed as he pulled my face towards his for another kiss.

"Good morning," he said when we finally pulled apart.

"Good morning to you too. I think it's time we get up now. I'm sure Alice will need her time to get ready." Edward groaned and tightened his grip on me.

"How about we stay right here for the rest of the day?" he asked hopefully. He had no idea how badly I wanted to just stay in his arms all day.

"I would love to Edward, but I have a feeling our friends wouldn't-," but I was interrupted by a knock on the door before it opened. Alice came in with her eyes covered.

"I'm not looking, I don't want to be scarred for life, but I need some clothes for today." She knew we weren't doing anything. I launched a pillow at her, which made her giggle.

"All right Edward, it's time for you to go get ready in your own room," Alice said as Edward sighed. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before whispering, "I'll see you in a bit, beautiful." That triggered my memory. I clamped my mouth shut until Edward left.

"Alice!" I screamed as quietly as I could. Rose came in the door then.

"What Bella?" Alice asked excitedly.

"When Edward was trying to wake me up last night I heard some of the things he said. I'm pretty sure he called me 'love.'"

Alice just smiled knowingly before jumping up and down saying, "I know! I heard him." I looked to Rose hoping she heard it too and that Alice and I weren't just being hopeful.

"Sorry, I didn't hear anything," she said sheepishly. "I was out cold. Emmett had to carry me to the other room."

"Bella, I'm sure I heard it. I think he's in love with you," Alice said dreamily.

Was it possible? Was the amazing Edward Masen in love with me, plain old Bella? I wasn't sure about him, but I knew the truth for myself. I was head over heels in love with Edward.

* * *

**a/n: thanks for your reviews and thoughts on who should be apart of the drama! all of your ideas have given me plenty to work with! i have ideas faster than i can write so i'll be typing my fingers to the bone getting new chapters up just for my faithful readers! **

**i have a question for you guys. are my chapters long enough? or do you want more or maybe less? i know i don't like reading short chapters so i try to make them as long as i can while still making sense. let me know what you think!**

**reviews are always appreciated!**


	10. Realize

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight. **

* * *

**BPOV:**

I was in love with Edward. I almost fell over as the realization hit me. This was the first time I had ever experienced feelings like this. I had to tell him, but I didn't know how.

"Hey, Alice," I began, "if you were say in love with Jasper, how would you tell him? Would you just blurt it out or wait for the right time or set up something romantic? Because I'm really not sure and-," Alice placed her small hand over my mouth.

"Breathe, Bella. You're talking faster than me right now," Alice said with a giggle. "Now, when I told Jasper I loved him it just felt right. It wasn't a heat of the moment situation. It wasn't because he said it first. I knew what I was feeling in that moment and I had to tell him."

"What?" I shrieked, "You told Jasper you love him? When? Where? How? What?" I looked to Rose but she just stood there, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Rose, what are you smiling about?" It was like they had a joke that only they knew about.

"Well, I may have told Emmett that I love him, too." In the time that it took for my two best friends to declare their love, I was only able to figure out that I was in love.

"Well, this is just great! Bella is behind the curve yet again," I joked dramatically, making Rose and Alice laugh.

"It's not a race," Rose stated. "Don't feel like you have to tell Edward, just because we told our guys."

I didn't feel pressured though. I knew I would tell Edward, and hoped that he would feel the same.

Half an hour later we were on our way to meet the boys for breakfast. Every time I looked at Edward, I would blush, thinking of how I loved him. I had to tell him soon or I would bust.

"So what do you girls want to do tomorrow when we dock?" Edward asked. I was relieved to hear that he wanted to spend time with us when we dock, and I hadn't just been presumptuous.

"Well, I'm definitely going shopping the minute we dock," Alice, said. " Tanya told me some great things to get while we're in San Salvador."

"Of course, Alice," I sighed. I knew Rose and I would have to try to control her spending. She would be devastated to max out her credit card on the first island.

"We have to swim too!" Alice continued. "I hear the water is so clear you can see to the bottom anywhere you swim!" She continued to prattle on, but my thoughts turned to a very shirtless Edward and me swimming in the clear blue water of the Caribbean.

**EPOV:**

After Alice had finally kicked me out of the girls room, I made my way back to my own. Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me when I got back.

"So," Emmett began while I groaned. "What happened between you and Bella last night?" Did he really think that little of me to think that I would take advantage of my Bella while she needed me?

I indulged his idiocy for a moment while replying, "We did it." I kept the most serious face as Jasper and Emmett looked at me bug eyed.

"You did _it_?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Yes. Of course. We went to sleep about ten minutes after you guys left. What did you think I meant?" Jasper began laughing loudly while Emmett realized how stupid he was being.

"So what really happened last night?" Jasper asked concerned. "Is Bella okay?"

"Yes, she's fine now, but that dream she had really shook her up. She asked me to stay with her, so I did."

"Well thanks to Bella's dream, I got to spend the night with the woman I love in my arms," Emmett said with a grin.

"What?" I said loudly. Emmett put his hands up in defense.

"I know, I know. Emmett McCarty, the great playboy, has fallen for one girl. I can't believe it myself, but Rose is too amazing not to love." He said with great conviction. I looked to Jasper to see his reaction to this, but he just stood there smiling.

"I told Alice I love her too."

I couldn't believe it. My two best friends were in love and I couldn't be happier for them. My thoughts were immediately brought back to Bella and me. I had never experienced anything like I felt with Bella. Each time we touched it was like an electric shock going through my system. It had felt so right comforting her last night, having her in my arms.

That's when I remembered. I had called her 'love' last night. I didn't intend to, but it had slipped off of my tongue easily. It seems my heart was expressing what my head couldn't quite wrap around. I was profoundly, genuinely, and sincerely in love with Bella Swan.

"Guys," I stated dreamily, "I'm in love with Bella."

"I'm glad you finally realized," Emmett said while slapping me hard on the back.

"What do you mean 'finally realized'?" I asked confused.

"Edward, my man" Jasper started, "the way you've been looking at Bella had said everything you just realized." I laughed. They had realized it before me.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Emmett stated as his stomach growled. I was more excited than ever to see Bella now that I had made this realization. I just had to figure out how to tell her.

During breakfast, I would look at my beautiful Bella and she would blush. I loved that I could make her do that. Each time we locked eyes, I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but I don't think she would want to hear that for the first time at a table full of our friends.

After deciding what should be done the next day we all agreed that we would go swimming. We changed in our rooms and met back at the pool.

I almost fainted when I saw Bella enter the pool area. She wore what could technically be called a bathing suit but left little to the imagination. It was a white and peach bikini that tied as a halter behind her neck. The matching bottom piece tied at the sides with two thin strings.

"Close your mouth Eddie," I heard Emmett say. "You're letting flies in." I immediately shut my mouth, which I didn't realize was open, and glared at Emmett. He only laughed as he went to greet Rose. Jasper and I followed suit.

"You look amazing, Bella," I said as I whispered in her ear. She instantly blushed and quietly thanked me. I gave her a quick kiss, not able to resist her lips any longer, and led her over to the lounge chairs the guys had reserved.

"Cannon ball!" Emmett yelled and before I knew it, Bella and I were covered in water. We looked at each other and she immediately burst out laughing. Her laughter caused me to laugh. When we discovered that all of our friends were covered in water too, our laughter increased.

"I swear, he's a child," Rose said sounding like she was exasperated but her smile gave her away.

Soon we were all in the pool, splashing about and having a good time. Emmett offered to get the girls drinks and us guys went to get them.

"No, I really think you should leave now," I heard my angel say. She spotted me and pointed in my direction, "There's my boyfriend now." I got a sudden thrill as she told the guy next to her that I was her boyfriend. I was brought back to reality when I saw the man lean extremely close to my Bella's face and whisper something to her. She looked disgusted and I picked up my pace to reach her.

"What's going on here, beautiful?" I asked when I reached her. I didn't like how uncomfortable she looked.

"Edward," she said relieved as she tried to make her way to my side but was stopped by something. That something was the stranger's hand. I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her from his grasp. How dare he touch her? Emmett and Jasper noticed this and came to stand around him in somewhat of a circle.

"Who is this?" I asked through clenched teeth.

She wrapped her arms around me and replied, "I have no clue."

"How rude of me," he said. "I'm Mike Newton." He was a bit shorter than me, with spiky blonde hair that had too much product in it. I briefly shook his hand to discover that he had a very weak grip.

"Well, why don't you go back to the insane person who agreed to come on this trip with you," Emmett stated in a very intimidating voice. Mike finally noticed Emmett behind him and was surprised by his size for a minute before regaining his composure.

"Not until I learn this brown-eyed beauty's name," he said in what he probably thought was an attractive voice but just sounded creepy to my ears. Bella cringed beside me.

He reached out to touch Bella again but I grabbed his arm and twisted it slightly.

"I _highly_ suggest you leave us right now," I said in a low voice, "before I do something I regret." I threw his arm back to his body with a smacking sound.

"Jeeze, a guy can't have a little fun," he said while backing away. "I'll see you around, sugar!" he yelled before running in the opposite direction.

Rosalie and Alice came over to us laughing hysterically.

"Who was that creep?" Alice managed to ask between her laughter.

Bella shuddered, "Apparently Mike Newton."

I wrapped my arms tighter around her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied. "He was just weird."

"Why were you alone?" I asked suddenly. I didn't even want to think about what could've happened to my sweet Bella if she were alone for much longer with that guy.

"I didn't feel like swimming anymore, so I got out and Rose and Alice stayed in," she said with a shrug.

"I'd prefer if you weren't alone on the ship," I said. I didn't care that I was being overprotective. My only concern was for her safety.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "Especially with guys like Mike running around. That goes for all of you girls."

"You guys are being overprotective," Rose said with a sigh. I gave the guys a look telling them to drop it but we all knew that we would be keeping a close watch on the girls.

I looked to Bella and she smiled up at me erasing all traces of anger that I felt towards Mike.

"Will you walk with me?" I asked her. I had something I wanted to discuss with her. She nodded her head yes.

We left our friends and walked around the outer deck of the ship. We stopped at a spot near the front of the ship and stood by the rail. I stood behind her, my arms on either side of her.

"Bella," I began but she stopped me with a passionate kiss. She parted her lips slightly and I took that as my cue. I deepened our kiss until we both needed air.

"Wow," was all I could get out. She turned in my arms and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you for protecting me today, Edward," she said with a smile.

"It was no problem, love." The endearment slipped out, yet again, before I could stop it. I was upset that it had slipped out but I was also hoping that she had heard it. I needed to tell her how I felt. I couldn't wait any longer. Her blush told me that she had heard what I said, so I continued.

"Bella, these past couple of days have been the best of my life. Now that I've met you I couldn't imagine not hearing your sweet voice everyday, or holding you in my arms," I touched her cheek, "or seeing that cute blush of yours. I love you Isabella."

She was quiet and frozen in my arms. That worried me. What worried me more was when she buried her head in my chest and started crying. I stroked her back absently while scolding myself.

_I'm an idiot. How could I tell her without knowing how she felt first? She obviously doesn't feel the same way._

"Bella, you don't have to say anything. I understand," I said quietly. I began to pull away from her until she looked up at me with the biggest smile on her tear-stained face.

"Edward! I love you too!" she said as she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I returned the gesture, careful not to crush her with all the excitement I was feeling.

She loved me. This amazing, klutzy, beautiful girl loved me. I softly kissed her lips, trying to convey all of my love and happiness in that moment. When we broke apart she smiled and turned around. I placed my arms around her waist and she leaned back onto my chest. That was how we stayed for a long while. Holding each other, thinking about our new relationship.

* * *

**a/n: so what do you think? i had fun writing this chapter. that's probably how i'd react if edward told me he loved me! oh and don't worry, that's not the last we see of mike!**

**make sure you leave me some reviews and tell me what you think of the story! suggestions, critiques, praise! all are welcome!**


	11. Island Fun

**Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I rolled over after a fitful nights sleep, glad to see the first morning rays of the sun. Yesterday had been the single best day of my life, hearing Edward confess his love for me. That wonderful thing was precisely what kept me up all night. I'd spent half the night trying to convince myself that what happened was not a dream and the other half of the night trying not to scream from excitement.

Another thing had also kept me up. I missed being in Edward's arms. Being held by him the other night felt amazing and right. I don't know if I would ever sleep well again without him next to me.

As soon as I saw the first few rays of the sun, I gave up on sleeping anymore and went to watch the sunrise on the balcony. I shivered as I stepped into the cold morning sea breeze and leaned against the railing to watch the sun.

"Cold, love?" I heard Edward's velvety voice say. I turned my head to the right and found him sitting in a chair on his balcony wrapped in a blanket. Instantly, my face broke out into a grin, at just seeing him.

"Just a little," I joked as goose bumps became visible on my arms.

"Well then come over here so I can warm you up," he said as he waggled his eyebrows playfully. It sounded like the best plan I had ever heard.

There was a rail separating the two balconies, with a small gap in between that any normal person could easily go over, but I wasn't any normal person. I was Bella and I was positive that I would get hurt doing this.

Edward must have sensed what I was thinking because in the next minute he had picked me up by my waist and hoisted me over the rail.

"Edward!" I whisper-screamed.

"Bella, I couldn't risk you trying to climb over that rail and possibly falling off of the ship," he joked.

"My hero," I said while rolling my eyes. He laughed as he sat back down, placing me on his lap, and wrapping the blanket around us. He rubbed my arms and back, trying to warm me up with friction. I sighed as I leaned my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his back.

"What are you doing up so early, love?" Edward asked. A warm sensation spread through my body when he called me 'love'.

"I like it when you call me that," I stated boldly. Ever since we had confessed our feelings to each other, I had felt much more confident around him to tell him what I thought.

"Good to know, love," he said as he kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. "Now, please tell me what you're doing up so early. Are you alright?" he said, concern creeping into his voice. I nodded while I blushed. I didn't want to tell him that I had been thinking about him all night and that's why I was up.

"Bella," he said sternly as he lifted my face to look into my eyes. "It drives me crazy when you won't tell me what you're thinking. Please, Bella." I sighed, defeated. I couldn't deny him anything he asked of me.

"I couldn't sleep, so I got up," I stated truthfully.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Did you have another dream?" he asked, quickly becoming worried. "Are you sure you're alright? You'd tell me if you weren't, right?" I silenced him with a quick kiss.

"I'm fine Edward. I was just thinking about..us last night."

"Us?" he questioned with a smile.

"Yes. Well mainly, you," I stated while my cheeks burned. No matter how comfortable I was with him, I would always blush when things like that were said. He chuckled lightly.

"What is so funny, Edward?"

"Bella, dear, that is exactly the reason why I'm also awake. I couldn't help but think about you. I couldn't sleep without you in my arms"

"I feel the same way, Edward." I laughed softly. "What are we going to do with ourselves?"

"I don't know, but a couple more nights sleeping like that and you will have a very grumpy boyfriend on your hands," he joked, causing me to giggle.

"Edward! Where are you, man?" I heard Emmett boom. Both Edward and I sighed. Our quiet morning was interrupted by our bear of a friend.

Edward placed his forehead against mine and said, "I suggest you head back to your room before Emmett finds us out here. He's sure to tease you if he does." I groaned. Edward was right. Emmett would certainly tease me.

"Maybe that would be best," I said as I got off of Edward's lap. He held my hands as I swung my legs back over the rail and back to my balcony.

"I'll see you in a bit, love," Edward whispered before we entered our rooms.

I was greeted by a smiling Alice.

"What were you two lovebirds doing out there?" she asked.

"Enjoying the sunrise," I said while blushing. I didn't know that anyone saw us.

"Bella, you guys are so cute!" Rose gushed.

"Right!" Alice agreed. "You have to let me plan your wedding, Bella!"

"Whoa, whoa, Alice slow down! No one's getting married just yet." I said. I knew I loved Edward but it was much too soon to discuss marriage.

"Yeah, yeah, Bella," she said dismissively, I knew she was thinking about where I could buy my dress.

"Alice, why don't you go pick out my outfit for today. I know how much better you are at it then I am." I was trying to distract her and it worked.

"Oh, I so glad you finally see it my way. I still have so much to teach you!" she squealed running off to piece together my outfit. We all wore shorts and tee shirts with our bathing suit underneath and brought a backpack with a change of clothes in it.

We soon met up with the boys, had breakfast and left to explore our first island. All of us girls had to hold back our screams as we stepped off of the ship. The island was amazing. San Salvador was more beautiful than anything you could dream up. The ship had docked in a tourist driven area where there were vendors and people walking around with things to sell. Off in one direction you could see mountains in the distance. In the other direction you could see a bit of the ocean.

"Let's get started!" Alice said as she ran forward into the crowd.

"Alice, wait!" Jasper called out as he ran after her.

"Alice is so small, you could easily loose her in a crowd," I giggled as Edward grabbed my hand.

"Wouldn't want to loose you, love," he said while giving my hand a squeeze. Jasper soon returned with a very excited Alice in his arms.

"Girls," Emmett began, "we have a few rules that we'd like you to follow today."

"Like, no running off by yourself," Jasper interjected, looking directly at Alice. She smiled sheepishly and kissed him.

"Yeah," Emmett continued, "no being by yourself, ever. Don't accept food people offer you off the street."

"Emmett," Rose said sounding upset, "our parents taught us this stuff when we were twelve."

"I know," he replied placing his palm on her facing and tracing her cheek with his thumb. "but I'd hate to loose the love of my life, right after I found her." Rose sighed, and hugged him tightly.

Alice and I looked at each other and said in unison, "Awe!"

"Shut up," Rose muttered, still hugging Emmett.

"Okay, okay. We comply with the rules, now can we please go shopping?" Alice asked, barely containing her excitement.

"Yes, let's go," Edward agreed, pulling me through the crowd. Soon we were all getting into the feel of the island. Poor Jasper had close to twenty bags in his hands, due to the fact that Alice stopped at almost every little shop we saw.

"Alice," Rose said, "I think it's time to go swimming." I knew she was trying to distract her.

"Yes, let's go!" Before we knew it we were all heading toward the beach. Once we were there we picked out a spot to lay our things.

"Why don't you guys go ahead. I'll stay behind and watch the bags." Truthfully I didn't know if I could enter that water without harming others or myself.

"Bella, there's a place to lock up our valuables. We're pretty much only putting our towels here." Alice stated while she and Rosalie began striping down to their bathing suits.

"Yeah, Bella," Rose said, "and besides, there is no way you could hurt yourself with Edward around." Of course they would know what was behind my hesitation, they were my best friends.

I sighed and removed my clothing. When I turned around I was met by a pair of green eyes roaming over my body. I blushed and looked toward the ground, only thinking of the small bikini I was wearing.

I waited for him to say something but he only grabbed my hand and led me toward the water. I could swear I heard him mutter, " she's trying to kill me," but I could've been wrong.

When the water reached our waists I looked to Edward who only smiled and dove under. I quickly followed suit and was immersed in the warm tropical waters. I opened my eyes and felt like I could see for miles in any direction. The water was crystal clear. I swam until I could no longer hold my breath and broke the surface gasping for air. I flipped my hair out of my face and cleared my eyes of water.

"Beautiful," I heard Edward say from beside me. I turned to him and my already ragged breath caught in my throat. The sun shone brightly on the water droplets on the beautiful mess that was his hair, while his wet muscles glistened slightly in the sun.

My mind returned to the earlier comment he made and I began blushing.

"I probably look like a drowned cat, Edward," I replied. He came closer to me and I wrapped my arms around his necks while my legs went around his waist.

"Bella, Bella," he sighed. "Will you never see yourself clearly? You are no doubt the most beautiful woman in the world, let alone this island." I blushed further.

"Sure, Edward," I agreed, trying to please him. I knew the truth though. I was plain old Bella.

"I'll never convince you will I?" he asked.

"Maybe if you say it enough," I answered playfully.

"Well then, you're beautiful," he said as he kissed my neck, "you're beautiful," my cheek, "you're beautiful," he kissed my nose, "you're beautiful," he said while kissing underneath my earlobe. I couldn't help but moan.

"Do you believe me yet?" he whispered into my ear.

"Almost," I managed to squeak out. It was very hard to form a coherent thought at the moment.

"You're beautiful," he said one last time before kissing me full on the lips. All other thought were blocked out the moment his lips touched mine. The combination of him and the water sent my senses into overdrive. I tangled my hands into his hair and sucked on his bottom lip. This elicited a moan from him. It was a big confidence boost to know that I could make him do that.

In the middle of our kiss, I felt water being dumped over our heads.

"What on earth?" Edward questioned. I looked behind me to discover a very guilty looking Alice standing behind me.

"There are children here," she said in defense. I grabbed her and started tickling her until she apologized.

"Goodness," Alice said still giggling as we swam over to our other friends, "I was just trying to save some innocent eyes."

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the water, almost like we were little kids again. Once we had had enough, we exited the water and changed into the extra clothes we had brought. I shivered in the evening breeze. I had only brought a pair of shorts and a tee shirt.

"Here," Edward said handing me his black hooded sweatshirt.

"Won't you be cold?" I questioned. I would like nothing more than to put on his sweatshirt but I wouldn't want him to be cold.

"No I won't. Take it, love" he urged. He was already wearing long sleeves and jeans so I gladly took his sweatshirt and slipped it on. I could push the sleeves up my arms to fit more, but it still hung down to the middle of my thigh, almost covering my shorts.

"Hmm, I think I like it better on you," he said. I blushed in response.

"I think it's grub time," Emmett announced loudly, patting his stomach. We all laughed as we went off to search for a place to eat.

We quickly came upon a small local restaurant and decided to eat there. I ordered some kind of local fish while everyone else ordered 'safe food.'

"Come on guys," I urged. "We're in the Caribbean! Be adventurous."

"We'll see who's adventurous when she's throwing up in the bathroom tonight," Rose sang. I took the mature road and stuck my tongue out at her.

Soon our meal was finished and it was time to head back to the boat. Edward had one arm wrapped around my waist supporting some of my weight while the other hand held the few bags that I had acquired during the day.

I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Today was amazing," I said.

"Yes, it was. Especially because I got to spend it with the most amazing person." I smiled in response.

We boarded the boat and went back to our rooms to freshen up and relax a little. I immediately went to my bed t lay down. I absently rubbed my stomach as the small discomfort that had been growing since dinner got much larger. I tried to focus on my breathing as not to get sick.

_Thank you Rose for jinxing me_, I thought as I made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

**a/n: thank you for all the review so far! i want to especially thank those of you who review almost every chapter!**

**i had a really hard time writing this chapter for some reason. first i could not decide what they should do on the island. then i couldn't get that kiss right. then i just flat ran out of things to write about. it was a big mess! lol. but i'm proud to say i finished it and i think it's kinda cute**.

**leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	12. House Call

**Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Today had been yet another perfect day with my angel. Each kiss with her became more and more intoxicating. I hated to leave her for any amount of time when we boarded the ship but I wanted to allow her time to freshen up.

I hadn't been in the room for thirty minutes yet when there was a loud knock on our door. I answered it to find a very worried Rose standing outside our door.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Immediately Bella came to mind.

"I'm not really supposed to be over here. Bella will probably be mad at me but she's so sick I-," but that was all she got out before I rushed past her into Bella's room.

My heart broke when I spotted my angel. She was on her bed twisting from side to side in pain. She would moan and grab her stomach as her face twisted in pain. Alice was beside her with a wet cloth, trying to help her to feel better. I made my way to Bella's side.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked as I placed my hand against her forehead. "Bella, you're burning up!" The minute I touched her skin the medical training in me kicked in. I placed both my hands on the side of her too warm face, making her look at me.

"Bella, look at me. Tell me how you feel." My heart constricted as her eyes were a bit glazed over from her fever as they tried to focus on me.

"Edward?" she whispered weakly.

"Yes, love. It's me. Now please focus and tell me what you're experiencing."

"Pain," she said as she tried to writhe out of my grasp. I held firm. I needed to know exactly what was going on with her.

"Have you been vomiting any?" I questioned.

"Vomiting, that definitely rings a bell," she moaned. I chuckled lightly. I was amazed at her ability to lighten the mood of the serious situation.

"Bella, I think you have food poisoning. Most likely from that fish you had today. I'm just going to go down to the ships' infirmary and see what I can get for you." My heart broke, yet again that day, as Bella's small, shaking hands grabbed my shirt as I tried to get up from her bed.

"Please don't go Edward," she whispered. I couldn't deny her anything. There was no way I was leaving her now, even if it was only for a few moments. I looked up to find all of our friends in the suite. I quickly told them what I would need for Bella and they willingly left to get the supplies.

After they had returned and I had done what I could for my Bella, I lay down in the bed next to her. Our friends had decided to hang out in our room until Bella felt better. I hated to see her in this pain so I did all I could to distract her from it.

"Bella," I began, "you know Rose warned you about this but you being little-miss stubborn had to eat the fish."

"Shut up," she laughed breathlessly. My heart soared at the sound. I came crashing back to reality when she sat upright much to quickly. She grabbed her head and her mouth as she scrambled towards the bathroom.

She made it there just in time and I was right behind her as I held her hair back for her. I rubbed her back while she tightly hugged the porcelain bowl. When she was finished she leaned back against me.

"I'm sorry Edward," she muttered weakly. "I know this is not what you thought you'd be doing on your vacation. I appreciate everything you've done for me but please don't feel obligated to help me-," I cut her off as I gently placed a finger over her lips.

"Do you think that I'd want to be anywhere else right now than here helping you? I can only be where my heart is and right now it's on the floor in her bathroom." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Let's get you back to bed," I urged. I helped her get up but knew that she was too weak to walk the short distance on her own. I carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her back to her bed. She fell asleep the minute I put her down.

I kissed her forehead gently and lay down next to her. She instinctively rolled over and curled herself into my side. I looked down at the beautiful woman in my arms and drifted to sleep thinking about how lucky I was to have her.

**BPOV:**

I awoke to the best scenario possible. The man I love holding me in his arms, while he himself slept peacefully. My mind quickly recounted what brought me to this situation and I internally groaned. I hadn't wanted Rose or Alice to tell Edward I was sick because I didn't want him too see me like that. I knew what I looked like when I was sick and it wasn't pretty. I smiled as I realized that he had chosen to stay with me.

The smile was quickly wiped off of my face when another wave of nausea hit me. I slowly moved myself from Edward's grasp and sat up in the bed. I had neither the strength nor the desire to head to the bathroom so I started to concentrate on my breathing. I knew there was a slim chance this would help, but I was desperate.

Soon I found myself starting to cry. I was crying because I was so tired of being sick.

I heard Edward say my name from behind me. I turned to look at him and the moment our eyes met I was in his arms.

"Shh," he cooed in my ear. "It's okay. This will pass." He knew what was wrong without even having to ask me. I cried into his chest for a while but was eventually able to calm myself.

"I'm sorry," I hiccupped, "I was just frustrated from puking every two minutes I guess"

"It's okay, love" he assured me. "Do you feel any better at all?" he asked hopefully.

"Um, a little I suppose."

"Good," he said as he smiled that crooked smile of his. I almost fainted but it wasn't from being sick. "Do you want to sleep anymore?" he questioned as we lay back down.

"Edward, I don't think I could sleep anymore if I tried."

"Well what do you suppose we do?" he asked.

"I could think of a few things," I let my sentence trail off as I began kissing up his chest to his chin. When I reached his face he turned quickly so that I was met with his lips. I immediately melted into his embrace. My hands had a mind of their own and landed in his hairs. He moaned my name and I felt as if I were on a high.

"Breathe Bella," he whispered softly. I took a much-needed breath while he peppered my neck with kisses. All thoughts of sickness left my head as I kissed Edward. He was better than any kind of medicine. He left one lingering kiss on the base of my neck before he sighed and pulled me closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. We took a moment to calm our erratic heartbeats. We knew we were pushing the boundaries of our relationship and didn't want to rush into anything.

"I take it you're feeling better, Ms. Swan?" he asked jokingly.

_You have no idea how much better, _I thought but I answered with a simple yes.

**EmPOV:**

I couldn't believe what Rose had said came true. Right now, poor Bella was tossing her cookies in her suite. There were at least some positive aspects to this night. Edward and Bella got to be together all night and I got to be with my Rose.

I wrapped my arms around her tighter as we sat on the sofa in us guys' room. She sat on my lap with her head on my chest and her arm loose around my neck. Jasper and Alice held the same position on the loveseat next to the sofa, while the television played quietly in the background.

"Bella looked so sick," Alice stated quietly, her voice full with worry. Jasper pulled her tighter to him.

"Bella will be fine," he reassured. "She just has a little food poisoning."

"Will she really be okay?" Rose asked quietly, looking into my eyes. "I feel really bad. I should have made her order something different, or done something to help." I silenced her with a quick kiss.

"This is not in any way your fault, Rose. She just had some bad luck. We are talking about Bella after all," I hoped to lighten the mood. I hated seeing my beautiful Rosalie worried. My attempt worked when the others laughed at my statement.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Jasper suggested. I knew he wanted to make the girls feel better just as much as I did.

"That's a great idea!" Alice chirped. They began flipping through movie options on the television while I stood up with Rose still in my arms.

"We'll be right back," I said as I entered the bedroom.

"Don't forget we're right out here and we can here everything," Alice's tinkling voice called after us. Rose rolled her eyes in response.

I sat us down on the bed and began playing with a strand of Rose's hair. She looked into my eyes and my heart broke. Her eyes were filled with worry and unshed tears for her best friend. She laid her head on my shoulder and I stroked her back trying desperately to comfort her.

"Rose, Bella will be fine. Edward is a great doctor and he knows exactly what to do." Bella really was in good hands with Edward. I held Rose like that for a few moments until she calmed down.

The next thing I knew Rose had turned herself so she was straddling my lap and crushed her lips against mine. _What brought this on?_ I thought but quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind as the intensity of our kisses increased. _I don't care. There are no complaints here._

**RPOV:**

I couldn't help but kiss Emmett. He was the first guy to ever really take care of me. It was a huge turn on. We eventually broke apart gasping for air.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. It's just I've never had a guy take care of me like that. I..I don't know." I was a little more than flustered. He quieted me by placing one of his giant hands over my mouth.

"Rose, did you hear me complaining? Feel free to kiss me like that whenever you want to." I was glad to know that I hadn't scared him with my intensity.

We gathered ourselves together and went back to the living room to rejoin Alice and Jasper.

"My my, Rosalie, I do believe you look a little flustered," Alice said in her best imitation of a southern bell. I giggled but said nothing.

We all sat down as the movie began playing.

"Aw come on!" Emmett said loudly. "I am not watching a chick movie." I laughed as I saw that the beginning scene of A Walk To Remember began playing.

I snuggled up to Emmett, placed my lips at his ear and whispered, "Maybe if you watch the movie you'll get a reward afterward." He shuddered as he placed his arm around my waist and pulled me tighter to him. That was how we stayed for the remainder of the movie.

When the last scene ended and the credits began rolling I looked to Emmett to see how he had weathered through the movie. I was surprised to see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Aw, Em," I said as I wiped away his tears.

"Dude, are you crying?" Jasper asked mockingly. I saw Alice's tiny frame shaking with laughter on his lap.

"They were so in love," he said. That sent us all into a fit of hysterics.

"You guys are heartless," he said angrily as he got up to leave the room. I quickly pulled him back down to the sofa.

"Emmett," I said. He wouldn't look at me. I felt bad for laughing at him and wanted to make him feel better. I was really amazed at how sensitive he could be. I didn't know any other guy that would cry openly. "Emmett, we're sorry. It really is a beautiful story." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly. I felt him relax a bit and continued kissing his cheek until he gave in and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I continued. "It's incredibly cute that you were so touched by that movie."

"I guess I forgive you," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. The moment our lips touched I knew I was forgiven. He pulled back smiling.

"Now about that reward," he said suggestively. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at my adorable bear of a man.

* * *

**a/n: So what do you guys think? Because this chapter was a pain in my butt! lol. I don't think I could have had more trouble with this chapter. I guess I had my first case of writer's block. Yay me!(not!!) I could seriously use some ideas on what you guys think should happen. If i can see an end result to what I'm writing then everything else just falls into place. Leave me a review and give me some thoughts!**

**Oh, and thank you, thank you for helping me get to over 100 reviews! You have no idea how happy it makes me that people are actually reading and enjoying my little story!**


	13. Wake Up Calls

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things related to Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

The last two days were only a blur in my memory. I continued getting sicker as my poisoning ran its course. I knew that Edward was there comforting me but that was all I knew. He had held me in his arms for most of the duration of my illness.

I awoke on the third day to be surprised. I was surprised by the fact that I was not greeted with the overwhelming urge to vomit. I was also surprised by the fact that the pain in my stomach had gone away. A smile found its way on my face when I realized that I felt completely better.

I looked to the bed to the right of mine and found a glorious sight. My Edward sleeping. It was a sight I could never tire of waking up to. He had been so gracious these last couple of days, waking up with me in the middle of the night when I was sick, holding my hair back or just holding me. I decided to let him sleep a bit more as I crept slowly out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed some clothes and prepared myself for the day.

After I was showered and changed I headed out of the bedroom to find a still sleeping Edward.

"Edward," I said softly as I approached his bed. I ran my fingers lightly up and down his arm. He didn't move a muscle. "Edward," I said a bit louder. I obviously had to be more forceful. I threw one leg over him and straddled his stomach. I balanced on one hand and ran the other through his messy hair.

"Edward, dear. It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled. I giggled. He was adorable when he was just waking up. Not surprisingly my hand managed to slip out from under me and I landed on top of Edward. He was definitely awake now.

"Well good morning to you too," he said playfully. I was probably the color of a tomato at this point.

"Um, good morning. Sorry about that," I said. "It really is time to get up though." He gently hugged me to him and began stroking my hair.

"Can't we just stay here in bed all day," he suggested. That sounded like the single best plan I had ever heard but I was definitely getting cabin fever. Even if the last couple days were all a big blur my body felt stiff from pretty much being in bed the past two days. I needed to feel the sun and warm tropical breeze. I needed to see my best friends.

"I would love to, Edward, but my parents didn't pay an arm and a leg for me to sit in a room." He sighed and sat us both up.

"Fine, just let me get ready." He suddenly looked into my eyes, his own full of concern. "Are you okay? Do you still feel sick?" I couldn't help but kiss him right then. His concern for me was unbelievable. He made me feel absolutely safe and loved all the time.

"I guess you are feeling better," he joked when we pulled apart. I smiled in response and slid off of his lap.

"Get ready, Masen," I called as I grabbed his room key and headed towards the boys room to see my friends for the first time in two days. I slowly opened the door in case someone wasn't decent. I made my way to the bedroom and stopped at the door when I saw the couples.

In the bed on the far left were Alice and Jasper. Alice's tiny frame was literally lying on top of Jasper and he held her close in his arms. In the bed on the far right were Rose and Emmett. Rose and Emmett were on either side of the bed but between them were their interlocked hands.

I couldn't help but smile at what I saw. My best friends in the arms of the men they loved. I couldn't believe that we had all found our lifelong partners on this trip. I had no problem classifying us all as having found lifelong love because I knew this was it for all of us. I saw the love everyone held for each other when they looked in their partner's eyes.

I didn't have the heart to wake my friends so I sneaked back to my room. I picked the phone with the intention to call them but was soon distracted by the sight of a very shirtless Edward stepping out the bathroom with only a towel on his hips. I watched him as he made his way to the bag of clothes he had in my room and began searching through it.

_Bella! Stop staring or he'll think you're a freak, _I mentally scolded myself. I quickly looked up to his face only to be met with his emerald eyes. He smiled that infamous crooked smile of his and all forms of coherent thought came to a screeching halt.

"Something wrong?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips as he pointed to the phone receiver on the floor. I turned red as I bent over to pick it up.

"Nope, just enjoying the view of my room," I replied. I turned back to my original task and dialed the other room. A very sleepy Emmett answered the phone with a grunt.

"Time to get up sleepy-heads," I said cheerfully.

"Bella, do you even know what time it is?" he whined.

"Yep, it's almost 11 and soon breakfast will be over. Do you really want to miss breakfast, Em?" I knew this would get him moving. I heard shuffling on his end of the phone as he got out of the bed.

"Hey, guys! Get up! We're gonna miss breakfast!" I cringed as Emmett screamed into the phone. "We'll be ready in ten minutes, Bella."

"Sure, Emmett," I replied. I knew with Alice and Rosalie this would never happen.

Twenty-five minutes later there was a loud knock on the door. I got up from the couch where Edward and I were seated and opened it. In the next moment the wind was knocked out of me and my feet were lifted off the ground.

"Bella! You're better. We were all worried," a booming voice said in my ear.

"Thanks, Emmett," I said breathlessly. I could now fully understand why he was called a bear. I couldn't breathe if I wanted to. "Could you please loosen your grip on me a bit. I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," he said as he dropped me suddenly. I flew backwards from the sudden movement and was caught by Edward's arms.

"Thanks," I muttered. I rubbed my side where Emmett may have bruised me and smiled. Emmett was becoming like an older brother to me each day we got closer. I looked to Jasper and had the same thought.

Before I could think about it anymore I was attacked by a small pixie. She flung herself into my arms and I flew backwards yet again. For the second time that morning Edward caught me. I looked up to him and smiled while shrugging my shoulders.

"Bella, don't scare us like that! We didn't know what would happen to you," Alice scolded.

"Sorry," I responded sheepishly. Rose came over and joined the hug adding more weigh to the growing pile.

"Guys, I don't think I can hold all-," but was cut off when we all landed on the ground. I looked up to Rose and Alice and we started laughing.

"Sorry, Bella," they said in unison.

"It's okay, just get off of me." They looked down and finally noticed they were still on top of me. The boys quickly helped us all up.

"Are you really okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I glanced at Edward. "I had a very nice doctor taking care of me." He smiled in return.

"Okay, if the love fest is over can we go eat now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, we can," I chuckled.

We all left the room and made our way down to breakfast. After we piled our plates we sat down.

"Hey Bella," Emmett caught my attention, "have you ever seen A Walk To Remember? If not then you should see it. It will change you." I looked to my friends incredulously. What had they done to him while I was sick?

"Well, yes I've seen it a few times Emmett. I didn't know you were a fan of it." He was always surprising me.

"Just became one, actually," he stated proudly. I looked to Alice, Jasper and Rose who were trying desperately to not laugh.

"Don't ask," Jasper managed to get out between his laughter. I honestly didn't want to know.

"So what are we doing tonight in celebration of Bella feeling better?" Rose asked.

"Oh! I have the perfect idea," Alice squeaked. "We should go to the club on the ship. It's called Volterra. Oh please! Let's go!" She was almost bouncing with excitement in her seat.

"Alice, calm down," Jasper advised while he placed his hand on her arm. She immediately calmed with his touch. It was funny how he could do that with Alice. It took bribes and threats with Rose and me to calm her sometimes.

"I'm game," Rose said. That's when what Alice said registered in my head. She wanted to go to a club. Every time Alice dragged me to a club it meant hours of torturous preparation and her forcing me to dance.

"No thanks," I responded. I really didn't need another display of my clumsiness for Edward to see.

"Oh please, Bella!" Alice pleaded. "You have to come. I'll even let you pick out what you can wear!" I knew she really wanted me to come when she said that.

"Really?" I asked. It wasn't much like Alice to relinquish her fashion power over me just to get me to come with her.

"Some," she stated.

"No."

"Okay, okay. How about you pick outfit, I pick accessories." She added her signature Alice pout that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine," I sighed. She always got her way.

Edward wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me tighter to him. He whispered in my ear, "You are very good friend." I smiled up at him and gave him a soft kiss.

Hours later, after being tweezed, curled, and made up, the first part of my preparations were complete. Now came the time to pick out an outfit.

There was a knock at the door and I went to open it.

"Did someone call for some hot outfits for the club tonight?" Tanya asked. Alice squealed as Tanya wheeled in some outfit choices for tonight. I didn't know where she got these outfits from but I was beginning to like them. I certainly didn't have any club type outfits in my clothing repertoire.

After talking with Tanya some I began to pick through my outfit choices. I chose my outfit and hurried off to the bathroom to change before Alice could say anything about it.

I emerged in a deep purple dress that tightened just above the knee with a moderate v-neck. I spun for the audience in the living room.

"Good choice," Alice said excitedly. She had changed into a low cut green spaghetti strap dress with detailing on the bottom of the skirt. On her feet she wore a two-inch heel.

"You too," I replied.

I looked to Rose next. She wore a form fitting, black tube top dress that almost reached her mid thigh. Heels were also on her feet. I didn't like the footwear trend that was happening.

My suspicions were confirmed when Alice handed me a pair of black inch and a half heeled shoes.

"Alice," I whined, "you know what will happen in these shoes."

"Bella, don't worry. These heels are designed especially for klutzy girls like you," Alice explained. "Most of the weight of the heel is distributed to the front of the shoe making balancing much easier." I looked to Rosalie for confirmation.

"I have no clue," she said. "You'll just have the trust the pixie."

I sighed and put the shoes on. When I stood I was surprised to find that walking wasn't nearly as hard as I had thought it would be. I looked over to Alice who was beaming.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to your fun," Tanya said with a wave as she exited.

"Bye, Tanya," we said in unison.

"All right girls," Alice said, "let's go get our men." I had a feeling that tonight would be interesting.

* * *

**a/n: I hope you guys like this chapter because I've literally stayed up all night writing it. It is now 6 am. I just couldn't wait to get this chapter up. lol. Hope you enjoy!**

**leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter: at the club!**


	14. Just Keep Dancing

**Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight. I just have fun with her characters.**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I couldn't believe that Bella had agreed to go to the club tonight. All it took Alice was a little begging and a simple pout. I would have to remember that for later.

Hours later, after being told what to wear by Alice, us guys were ready to go. I wore a pair of dark jeans and a black button down shirt. We heard a knock at the door and I got up to answer it.

I was greeted with a vision of beauty as I opened the door to Bella. She looked radiant in her dress and I couldn't help but stare at my angel.

"Edward," she giggled, "are you going to let us in?" I quickly recovered and ushered the girls into the room. Bella turned toward me and stretched her arms a bit to show off her outfit.

"You like?" she asked. I immediately pulled her into my arms and began kissing her. She giggled, pulling apart from me after a moment.

"I like it very much," I replied.

"Let's go love birds," Alice called over her shoulder as she headed out the door, already dancing to an imaginary beat in her head. She led us all down to the club and I was greeted with what I expected.

The house lights were dim while different colored lights pumped in time with the music. The dance floor was packed and the bar was full. The minute you stepped into the club you felt all the heat of the bodies in the place.

As we walked in I pulled Bella to my side instinctively and noticed that Emmett and Jasper did the same with Rose and Alice. It was obvious we had the best-looking dates in the place and every guy there knew it. I looked to Emmett and he gave me a knowing look that this would be a long night.

Alice found us a table to sit at to begin our night. She ordered us a round of shots after we each made our drink order to a waitress. Jasper gave her a questioning glance.

"In celebration of Bella feeling better," she defended herself.

The drinks soon came and Alice raised her shot glass in the air.

"To Bella," she said, "and having fun!" We all hollered and drank back our shots. "It's time to dance!"

Bella and I decided to hang back for a moment while everyone else headed towards the dance floor. I pulled her over to me and she straddled my lap, facing me.

"Are you sure you feel alright, love?" I questioned into her ear to be heard over the music. I didn't want her to overdo herself just to be with her friends. She snaked her arms around my neck.

"I'm fine, Edward," she insisted. I looked into her chocolate pools searching for any sign that she was covering something up.

In the next moment Bella had crashed her lips to mine. I responded immediately and pulled her closer to me. Her hands traveled up my neck and into my hair, alternating between running her fingers through it and balling fistfuls of it. Her lips moved in sync with my own while her hips found their own rhythm as they rocked. This sent me over the edge and I moaned involuntarily.

All too soon Bella pulled away and looked into my eyes. I saw what I knew was clear in my own, desire.

"See? I'm great," she stated as she slid off of my lap. "Now let's go dance before Alice drags us out here." I smiled at the image of Alice pulling both Bella and I to the dance floor with her unusual strength.

Bella grasped my hand and led us to the spot where our friends were dancing. I looked to Jasper and Alice who were having the most fun with each other. Alice would pull out some crazy dance move and incorporate Jasper into it._ He must really be in love,_ I thought, _because he would never do that for anyone else._ I looked to Emmett and Rose and let out a small laugh. They were as close as two people could possibly get whilst dancing. Rose concentrated on her moves while Emmett had a huge smile plastered on his face.

I focused my attention back to my Bella and was rewarded with an adorable sight. Bella was dancing, quite well I might add, and singing along to the words. She walked towards me in time with the music and grabbed my hands. She pulled me closer to her and we started moving together.

Where was my shy Bella? She was transformed the minute we stepped out onto the dance floor. I wasn't even that worried about her falling or tripping. The way she danced conveyed grace and confidence.

I was usually never one to dance but this new Bella pulled me in and had me laughing along with her and dancing crazily.

After dancing to a few songs Bella excused herself to go get a water from the bar. I offered to go with her but she insisted that she was a 'big girl' and could get her own water. I kept a close eye on her as she approached the bar. My attention was diverted when I heard Rose yelling.

"Get you sleazy hands off of me!" She was addressing a not so sober man that had his hands on her rear and her hips. I looked around to find Emmett, sure he would rip the guy's head off but before he could even make a move, Rosalie had pulled her right arm back and launched it at the guys face. He doubled over and grabbed his surely broken nose.

I looked to Jasper and Alice who were grabbing their sides trying to contain their laughter. I was having trouble containing my own as the guy's friends came over to help him leave. I made a mental note to never make Rosalie mad.

Emmett picked Rose up off of her feet and kissed her passionately. "That was so hot!" he declared. "I love a tough woman." Rose just smiled triumphantly.

After our laughter died down a bit I turned my attention back in the direction of the bar. Bella should have been back with her water by now. My heart rate picked up as I looked around and couldn't find her. I quickly made my way over to the bar and scanned the packed area. That's when I heard his voice.

I looked to my left and was disgusted to find that Mike character talking to my Bella. Even worse, he had both of her tiny wrists in a strong hold in his hands. I heard him talking to her as I quickly approached them.

"Sexy lady, please just one dance. I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind," he slurred his words a bit as he spoke.

"Actually," Bella responded, "I'm sure he would mind and I would definitely mind so get off of me!"

I came up behind Mike and placed both my hands on his shoulders tightly. He immediately dropped Bella's wrists and tensed up.

"Bella, sweetheart, is anything wrong? I know this _gentleman _here isn't bothering you, is he?"

Bella put on her sweetest smile and responded icily, "Actually, he was being a bit of a pest." I knew she probably had a mean streak just as bad as Rosalie's.

"Well we can't have that, now can we, love?" I motioned for Emmett and Jasper to come over to the bar and join us. All of our friend came over to the bar. Emmett immediately turned defensive when he spotted Mike.

"What's going on here, Bella?" he asked protectively.

"Well Mike here insists that we dance but I say quite the opposite. He thought grabbing my wrists would be a good idea," Bella let her sentence trail off. I dropped one of my hands and Emmett replaced it with his own.

"Well now," Emmett began menacingly, "Matt was it?"

"Mike," he responded weakly.

"Okay Matt," Emmett continued, "I see you can't really take a hint so me and my boys here are gonna help you out."

"Girls stay here for a moment," Jasper told the girls. He then moved in front of Mike and picked up his legs while Emmett and I grabbed his arms and escorted him out of the club.

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe that the boys had actually taken Mike out of the club. I wasn't complaining because he was a loser but I hoped they wouldn't do anything too horrible to him.

I looked down to my wrists and began rubbing them. Mike had actually grabbed them pretty hard and for a while. I heard Edward's velvety laugh and dropped my hands as not to alert him but of course he noticed. He picked up my wrists and placed a tender kiss on each of them.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," I replied. I didn't want to cause any more problems for the night. "Let's go dance some more," I said trying to put attention on something other than myself. Edward looked at me questioningly but followed me to the dance floor anyway.

After dancing closely for a few songs we all formed somewhat of a circle and danced as one large group. Emmett kept us entertained with some of his crazier moves.

Soon I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to be greeted with a person's chest. I looked up and was met with a pair of dark eyes.

"Want to dance?" he asked as he boldly traced his hand down my arm.

"No," I replied curtly as I turned around, back to my friends. I felt another tap but much harder this time. It almost knocked me over with its force. Edward noticed this and stabilized me. We both turned around to face this new admirer.

"What?" I said exasperated. "Is there some memo that went around declaring it national hit on Bella day because this is getting old." The boy just smiled down at me clearly amused by my outburst.

"I think the lady wants you to leave her alone," Edward suggested as he placed and arm around my waist.

"No actually, I think she wants to dance with me but doesn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm Jacob," he stated boldly while stretching his hand out for me to shake.

_Is he serious? He obviously didn't see the guys handle Mike._

Edward firmly pushed Jacob's hand out of the way before he spoke, "I think she said what she meant so if you'd be so kind to leave we'd all appreciate it."

Jacob just laughed. "I'll see you around," he said to me before leaving.

_Great, _I thought. _Before I couldn't get a guy to notice me and now I have them falling at my feet when I certainly don't want them._

As if sensing my thoughts, Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and asked me if I was ready to leave.

"Oh yes," I replied. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the club, both of us laughing.

* * *

**a/n: How'd you like the return of Mike? Don't worry, you'll see what the guys did to him later. And Jacob, too? I decided he would be fun to write into the story.**

**Please leave me a review! They are the fuel that make me want to update daily!**


	15. Dazzled

**Still don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I was relieved to be out of the club and away from the unwanted attention. Mike and Jacob were just too much in the same night. I looked to Edward as he held me in his arms and smiled contently. He had saved me from both of them tonight.

"Thanks," I said to him with a sigh. His sparkling emerald eyes looked into mine as he responded.

"It was my pleasure." I giggled, remembering how angry Edward had looked when he saw Mike bothering me. I loved how protective of me he could be.

He set me on my feet and we began walking aimlessly around one of the ship's decks. About five minutes into the walk I was freezing but I couldn't bring myself to tell Edward. The mixture between the lights of the ship and the moonlight shinning on him made him look angelic. It was a sight I would pay any amount of money to see forever. My time was soon up when a breeze blew and my body could no longer take the cold. I shivered violently and Edward noticed.

"Let's get you inside. You're freezing!" he declared. He placed his arms around me, rubbing my own, trying to warm me with friction.

"I'm not that cold," I insisted but my body betrayed me when it shuddered. I looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "Really, Edward. I'm fine and it's so beautiful out I don't want to go in yet." He smiled at me and pulled me in for a deep kiss. All thoughts of being cold vanished as his kiss warmed my entire being.

He pulled back a bit and whispered into my ear, "Bella, my love, we will have an eternity of beautiful nights to spend together." I shivered again but not from the cold. I kissed him again softly as we made our way to our rooms.

When we reached our rooms I turned to him quickly. I didn't want to have to spend the whole night tossing and turning because he wasn't holding me.

"Edward, do you think you could sleep in my room tonight? I don't think I could sleep without you," I admitted. A smile lit up his whole face.

"I would love nothing more, Bella. Just let me shower and change and I'll meet you over there." I gave him a small peck and made my way into my suite. I gathered my things for a shower and got ready for bed. I reveled in the hot water as it washed away the events of the evening.

I finished getting ready just as Edward knocked on my door. I let him in and soon we were snuggled into bed, my head on his chest and him tracing random patterns on my back.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead, "I love you, Bella."

I beamed and responded, "I love you too."

I soon felt his rhythmic breathing and knew he was asleep. I let my mind wander as I tried to get to sleep myself. I thought about how good it felt to have Edward there tonight to protect me. I'd never felt so safe in my life. I couldn't imagine not having Edward in my life. He had so quickly become a vital part to my existence.

_Would this continue?_ I asked myself. Giving up on sleep I left the comfort of Edward's arms quietly and made my way out to the balcony. The night was beautiful, only illuminated by the moon and stars. I sat in a chair on the balcony and stared out to sea, thinking.

I knew Edward said he loved me but what about when we returned home. He was a young, successful doctor who could melt any girl with just one smile. He could have anyone he wanted and certainly somebody better than me.

I felt a single tear fall down my cheek at the thought. I couldn't live without Edward. He was my life. I don't even know how long I sat on the cold balcony. The only thoughts I had were of us.

He had said that we would have an 'eternity of beautiful nights to spend together'. My heart swelled at the memory. That had to mean that he wanted to be with me after this was over.

I froze as a thought entered my head. _Where did Edward even live?_ I can't believe that in all my time with him I hadn't thought to ask him!

I shot out of the chair, ignoring my stiff bones, and ran back to the bed where Edward was. I jumped onto the bed, instantly waking him up.

"What's wrong, Bella?" his voice filled with sleepy concern.

"Where do you live, Edward?" I asked.

"What?" he responded clearly confused by my question.

"Where do you live?" I repeated. He propped himself up on one elbow to look at me. His brows were furrowed as he extended a hand to place against my cheek. He retracted it immediately and shot up.

"Bella, you're freezing! What were you doing?"

"I was on the balcony, thinking. Now please answer my question," I was getting impatient. I had to know the answer. What if he lived in someplace not remotely near New York, like Alaska?

He got out of bed and laid me down, placing the cover over me. "I'm going to get you something warm to drink. Stay here," he ordered firmly.

I began to protest, "Edward that can wait. Please just tell me where you live." He didn't even listen as he ran off to the kitchen to get me a drink. I sighed, frustrated. He quickly returned handing me the tea he had made me.

"Drink," he ordered. I knew he wouldn't answer my question until he was satisfied. I drank the tea down quickly.

"Now would you please just tell me where you live," I pleaded once more.

"Bella, I live in New York." My heart soared at this news. He lived in the same beautiful, wonderful city as me.

"Wait, New York, New York?" I had to be sure.

"Yes."

Unable to contain my excitement I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely. He hugged me back but pulled away quickly.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked. He went to put his hand to my forehead, checking for a fever but I swatted it away.

"I'm perfect," I replied honestly.

"What brought on this reaction?" he asked. "I've told you this before."

"When?" I asked. I tried to remember a time when I had asked him about this.

"One of the first couple of days we met. You asked me and I told you." The way he said it made me question my sanity. I was sure he had never told me where he lived. Then it hit me.

"Edward, there is no way I would remember that you told me that."

"Why not?"

"Because when I first met you I was so dazzled by the very sight of you, from your green eyes down to your sweet voice, that I hardly remember anything about those days. Just highlights," I explained casually. He cocked his head to the side and looked into my eyes.

"I dazzled you?" he asked a smug grin growing on his face.

I rolled me eyes. "Like you didn't know." He smiled in response and brought his lips close to mine; just brushing his across mine, not really kissing them.

"Do I still dazzle you?" he asked in a wickedly desirous voice. I fought my brain to form a coherent thought but was quickly loosing that battle.

"Nope," I managed to squeak out. He put his hand against the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him, making me think he would finally kiss me but I was wrong. He quickly ducked his head to the side of my neck and began planting passionate kisses all along it. He skimmed his nose from my jaw line up to my ear and kissed right beneath the earlobe. If I hadn't been sitting I would have collapsed right onto the floor.

"How about now?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered, making the effect he had on me evident.

"Yes," I sighed defeated.

"What was that, love?" he asked. I knew he heard me. He just wanted to make me say it.

"Yes, you dazzle me Edward."

"Good to know," he whispered before he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**a/n: Awe! I thought this was cute. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I just need some time to organize my thoughts on the story. I've hit yet another wall while writing and I thought you guys would want something rather than nothing.**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	16. He's Got Nerve

**Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I was so glad to get Bella away from the bar. All the attention she had received tonight was edging on more than my self-control could handle.

I soon had her out of the cold night air and snuggled beside me in her bed. Her requesting me to spend the night in her room sent my heart flying. She wanted me there with her and I would rather be nowhere else.

I was awoken by a very excited Bella asking me something I couldn't quite make out in my sleepiness.

"What?" I responded.

"Where do you live?" she asked again. I was a bit confused by her seemingly out of place question. I supported myself on one elbow and extended my hand towards her face only to find it to be much too cold.

"Bella! You're freezing!" I declared. "What were you doing?"

"I was on the balcony, thinking. Now please answer my question," she seemed to be growing impatient but my first concern was for her health. I got out of bed quickly and tucked her into the covers.

"I'm going to get you something warm to drink. Stay here," I stated firmly.

"Edward that can wait. Please just tell me where you live," she began to say but I was already on my way to get her something to drink. I soon returned with the tea in my hands for her.

"Drink," I ordered. She quickly drank the tea down.

"Now would you please just tell me where you live," she pleaded.

"Bella, I live in New York," I responded.

"Wait, New York, New York?" she continued.

"Yes," I replied. Her behavior was causing me concern.

Suddenly she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I was happy to return her affection but soon pulled away to see what this was all about.

"Are you okay, love?" I questioned.

"I'm perfect," she replied contently.

"What brought on this reaction?" I asked. "I've told you this before."

"When?" she asked confused.

"One of the first couple of days we met. You asked me and I told you." She seemed to process this information and then a look of realization hit her.

"Edward, there is no way I would remember that you told me that."

"Why not?"

"Because when I first met you I was so dazzled by the very sight of you, from your green eyes down to your sweet voice, that I hardly remember anything about those days. Just highlights," she answered casually.

I was blown away by her response. She was so honest with her admission of the effect I had on her. She had no idea what she did to me.

"I dazzle you?" I asked, a small grin playing on my lips. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Like you didn't know," she responded. I brought her closer to me and lightly brushed my lips against hers.

"Do I still dazzle you?" I asked surprised by the way my own voice sounded, thick with desire.

"Nope," she replied weakly. Not convinced, I placed my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me. I quickly moved my lips to her perfect neck and planted kisses up and down it. I soon moved my nose to her jaw line and skimmed it up to her ear, placing a kiss just below her earlobe.

"How about now?" I whispered. She shivered and I grinned, knowing the effect I could have on her filled me with pleasure.

"Yes," she sighed.

"What was that, love?" I had heard her perfectly.

"Yes, you dazzle me Edward."

"Good to know," I whispered, before I could no longer resist her lips and pulled her to me for a passionate kiss.

After some more blissful kisses we pulled apart both panting. I laid us back down against the bed and gathered her into my arms once again. I stroked her hair and hummed a new tune to her willing her to sleep. After I knew she was sleeping I drifted off into my own slumber thinking about my Bella.

I squinted against the undeniable sunlight that was filtering in through the window near our bed. Loosing the battle against willing the sun to retreat I opened my eyes and was rewarded with the sight of an angel.

Bella lay next to me, her back to the sun, her body curled into my own. I tightened my hold on her and just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful while she slept I didn't want to disturb her.

Son enough though she was waking up slowly. She fluttered her eyelids and smiled upon seeing me.

"Good morning," she said happily. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was.

"Good morning," I replied. She grinned even wider and laid her head on my chest, placing her more on top of me.

"So, do we have to get out of bed?" she asked playfully. I chuckled at her question.

"What I wouldn't give to spend a whole day with you in my arms, Bella, but I seriously doubt that any of our friends would let that happen." She groaned as she realized the truth in that statement and started to slide out of bed. The minute she started moving I missed her next to me and pulled her back to me.

"We don't have to get up right this minute," I suggested. She giggled softly and returned to my arms. We lay like that for a while before the phone rang. Bella reached over me the answer the phone.

"Hello. Yes. No!" she blushed. "Alright. Fine." I brushed my fingers along her cheeks where they were turning red. How I loved her blush.

"Who was that, love?"

"Just Alice. She wants us to get up so we can head to the island," she muttered.

"Is that all?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she responded quickly.

"Then what has that lovely blush of yours making an appearance?" She quickly buried her face in my chest and I tried not to laugh.

"What did she ask?"

"It was nothing really," she mumbled into my shirt. "I just have the amazing talent of blushing at the drop of a hat." I couldn't help but laugh when she said that. She picked her head up and looked me right in the eye.

"What is so funny, Edward," she questioned. I sobered up as quickly as I could and placed my hand against her cheek.

"Nothing, love. I just wonder what Alice could have said." I looked back into her eyes and smiled her favorite smile at her.

She sighed and responded, "She asked if we _did _anything worth mention last night since we left the club early." The laughs that were already having trouble containing themselves made their way out. I soon felt Bella laugh, her small frame shaking above me.

After our laughter died down I hugged Bella tighter to my body. "You are adorable," I stated truthfully. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of me.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied. "Let's get ready."

After we were ready and met up with our friends we headed out to explore the second island of our trip, St. Barts.

We had not even stepped off of the ship yet when I heard his voice.

"Hey, girl, wait up." I turned my head and saw Bella's second admirer from the club last night, Jacob, jogging towards us. I slipped my hand into Bella's and pulled her closer to me.

"Hey. Remember me from last night?" he asked, inching rather close to Bella. Two more guys soon followed behind him.

"Uh, yeah." Bella admitted as she shifted uncomfortably. I didn't like that he was making her uncomfortable and wanted to put this conversation to and end, quickly.

"We were actually just heading out," I began, "so if you'd excuse us." I tried to remain as polite as I could but the way he was looking at Bella made that harder by the second.

We began walking away but were soon stopped by Jacob's arm in front of us. "Whoa, whoa. I just wanted to know you're name," he stated looking down at Bella.

"It's Bella," she replied politely. She was really too kind for her own good but that was part of the reason that I loved her. She always found the good in people.

"Ah, she has a name," Jacob stated sarcastically. "Well I'm Jacob as you know and my friends here are Quil and Embry," he motioned to the boys behind him. I noticed that the other guys were looking at Alice and Rosalie like Jacob had been looking at Bella. I heard Emmett grunt and saw Jasper place his arm around Alice's waist. Bella introduced all of us to him as well.

"Now that we're all introduced," Emmett stated loudly, "I think it's time we head out."

"Yes, let's go," Jasper agreed. I gladly began leading Bella away from the ship only to find that Jacob and his friends were following us.

_You have got to be kidding me! _I thought. _The nerve of this guy!_

Emmett noticed too and quickly turned around. "What are you guys doing?" he questioned.

"We figured we'd join you guys since we're all heading out at the same time," Jacob explained.

"I don't think you were invited," Emmett responded gruffly.

"Emmett," Alice chided. He looked over to her with a puzzled expression on his face. "They're just trying to meet new people. They probably don't know anyone else on this trip." I couldn't believe what she said next. "Of course you boys can join us."

Emmett and Jasper had the same expression on their face that I can only assume I had on mine; shock. Did Alice not see the way that those guys were looking at them?

"Let's go you guys," Alice said as she led the group out into the island. Jacob, Quil and Embry were quick to follow. I quickly shook my head, clearing it, and my best friends and I took our place next to our girlfriends.

The island really was beautiful. Covered in amazing colors and clear water. I relaxed a bit when Jacob and his friends stopped trying to hit on our girls and I was able to have fun with Bella.

By the afternoon we were all headed toward the water ready to swim. Bella looked breathtaking in her bikini, which was no doubt picked out by Alice. We made our way hand in hand to the water and dove in.

We all played in the water until we were tired and made our way back up to the shore.

Bella and I collapsed unto a towel with our friends next to us, closing our eyes. She slipped her hand into mine and we lay in the sun for a few blissful moments.

We were soon interrupted by Jacob. He stood directly above us, blocking our sun. I opened one eye to look at him.

"Can we help you?" I questioned.

"I was wondering if Bella would like to take a walk with me?" he asked. I sat up a bit and looked to my friends. Quil was over Alice and Jasper and Embry was over Rosalie and Emmett.

"No way!" I heard Emmett below. I assume Embry asked Emmett the same question that Jacob had asked me.

I looked to Bella whose cheeks had turned a bright red color.

"That is up to Bella," I finally said in response to Jacobs question. I didn't trust him enough to let him be with Bella alone but if that was what she wanted then I couldn't stop her.

"Um," she muttered, "I'm kind of tired. I don't think I'm really up for a walk right now."

"Come on Bells," she cringed at Jacobs nickname for her. "It'll be fun." He then reached down grabbing both of her arms and pulling her up. I was instantly up behind her, pulling her out of his grasp.

"Don't ever touch her," I said icily. He only laughed at my demand.

"Lighten up, Eddie. We're on vacation. Have some fun." I felt my breathing increase as I tried to control my anger at his words. Bella looked up into my face and placed a calming hand against my chest. I instantly relaxed at her touch but was still furious with Jacob.

"Edward, calm down," I heard my angel say. "Jacob didn't mean any harm." The rest of my anger dissipated with her words.

"Jacob," she continued, "I'm really not in the mood for a walk right now but maybe another time."

"Sure," he replied curtly and turned and walked away. He was soon joined by Quil and Embry, having both been rejected by the other girls.

Bella grabbed my hand a brought me back down to lay on the towel with her. As soon as she wrapped her arms around my torso and laid her head on my chest all of my thoughts were brought back to her, the way it should be.

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe the nerve of Jacob. It took enough convincing Edward that Jacob wasn't really a bad guy just a little too confident and then he pulled that.

Edward's reaction to Jacob pulling me up was exactly what I expected it to be. I thought that there might have been a fight right there if I hadn't intervened.

I pulled Edward back down to the towel we had been occupying and wrapped my arms around him. I knew that this would push all thoughts of Jacob out of his head.

"Dude," Emmett began, " what the-," but was cut of by Edward.

"I know, I know," he sighed.

"It's like they came with a plan of attack," Jasper stated.

Edward simply placed one of his hands over his eyes, clearly still frustrated. I scooted up closer to his face and began kissing his cheek. I gently moved his hand away from his face and kissed both of his closed eyelids and nose before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

He sighed happily as I placed my head back on his chest while my hand traced random patterns over it's muscular plane.

"Have I told you how amazing you are lately?" he asked playfully.

"Hmm, I don't think you have," I replied with a smile. He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled that crooked smile of his.

"Well you're pretty amazing," he whispered before kissing me again passionately. I returned the kiss just as fiercely. He rolled us so that I was lying on top of him as our kisses continued.

Being so lost in the moment we didn't even notice when Emmett came up to us with a bucket of water and poured it over us.

"Emmett!" Edward growled. I just laughed while I wiped the water from my face.

"What, man?" he asked innocently. "I had to stop you guys before you got arrested for indecent exposure or something."

"Excuse me, love," Edward said as he gently slid me off of him. He was up quicker than I could ever move and began chasing after Emmett. The rest of us just laughed as we watched Emmett try to elude Edward's wrath.

That's how I spent the rest of my day, having fun with my best friends in paradise.

It was soon time for dinner and we found a place to eat.

"Bella, are you going to try any new foods on this island?" Emmett asked trying not to laugh. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of his head. "What?" he asked, confused.

"No, Emmett." I replied. "I've learned my lesson."

After dinner we walked aimlessly around the island, each couple hand in hand.

"I love this time of day," I told Edward. The sun was almost set and it gave off this warm glow, tinting things in red and orange.

"I do too," he admitted, "but not as much as I love you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are so cheesy sometimes," I told him jokingly.

"You love my cheesiness," he responded smugly. I giggled at his statement.

"Unfortunately, I do," I replied with a huge smile.

* * *

**a/n: sorry for the long wait but things have been a little hectic in my world! anyway, who liked the return of jacob? he is not easily discouraged.**

**so about bella finding out that edward lived in new york..she was just so excited that he even lived in the same continent as her that it doesn't register that they could live on opposite sides of the city. and yes, they do live in the city. she asked him if he lived in new york, new york which is the city. i was bron in the city and lived there for a while before moving to the suburbs of new york. **

**please, please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Bruised

Stephenie Meyer still owns everything!

* * *

**BPOV****:**

When we returned to the ship all of us reluctantly separated from our partners to prepare for bed in our rooms. I, of course, thought about Edward while I lay sprawled across my bed, exhausted from the day's adventures.

I couldn't believe how amazing my days with Edward were. He always astonished me and made me fall more in love with him daily.

I was almost happy with his reaction to Jacob too. Almost. I loved how protective Edward could be of me but I honestly believed that Jacob was harmless. He was just a guy trying to have fun on his vacation.

I did worry about Embry though. He picked the wrong bear's girlfriend to mess with.

"How adorable were those guys today?" Alice asked. She sounded like she was talking about toddlers.

"Adorable?" Rose scoffed. "Try immature, grimy, cocky," but I spoke up before Rose's sometimes more colorful language appeared.

"They weren't that bad, Rose." She huffed in response.

"Well I still say that they are just sweet little boys," Alice continued defending them.

"Alice, they were only a few years younger than us," I corrected her.

"I know," she responded," but all guys are way behind on the maturity scale anyway so them being a few years younger than us makes them around the maturity level of a seventeen year old."

I couldn't help but laugh at Alice and her reasoning.

"You got that right," Rose quipped.

Before our conversation could continue any further there was a knock on our door.

"If that is them again, so help me," Rose began but I interrupted her as I got up to answer the door.

"Deep breaths, Rose," I joked. She playfully scowled at me.

I opened the door to find Jacob standing outside the doorway.

"Hey, Bella!" he said excitedly. I shot a quick glance over my shoulder to see if Rose had heard before I slipped out of the room and ushered Jacob farther down the hall, away from the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspicious.

"I'm almost positive that if Rose even hears your voice right now, she'll rip out your voice-box." Jacob threw his head back in laughter at my statement.

"I'd like to see her try," he said defiantly. I shook my head at his disbelief. He didn't know Rose like I did.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged, " I thought we could maybe get that walk you promised me before."

_This guy just doesn't take no for an answer does he? _I thought.

"Jake, I never promised you a walk."

"Oh, you never said those exact words but I knew what you meant," he said confidently.

_Is he serious?_

"I don't think that walk is going to happen, Jacob." I said as politely as I could.

"Bella, why can't you just admit that you like me?" he asked plainly.

I was taken aback by his question. Could I have led him on? If I did so it was unintentional.

"Look, Jacob, I don't know what you _think_ I've done to show an interest in you but I don't like you like that. I'm sorry."

I figured that was all of the explanation I owed him. I mean, I barley knew him. He must have felt differently because as I began walking past him, back to my room, he reached out and grabbed my forearm, tightly.

"Ow, Jacob. Let go of me," I said sternly but not loud enough for my friends in the room to hear. I had no idea what Edward would do if he saw this right now, or Rose.

"Bella, please don't walk away from me! I'm willing to be your friend until your ready for something more," he pleaded. I almost felt sorry for him until I remembered that he had my arm in a vice like grip.

"Jacob, let go of me," I repeated.

"Bella just listen!" he begged.

When it didn't look like he would let go of me I began thinking of all the ways to get out of his grip. I recalled all kinds of movies and things I'd seen that would only injure Jacob and not myself. I recalled some of the self-defense moves that Rose had taught me over the years and settled on attempting to punch Jacob. I didn't know how well this would work, seeing as how he easily beat me in height and weight, but I had to try.

I brought my right arm back and propelled it forward with as much force I could muster straight into Jacob's nose. Upon impact, I knew I hadn't broken it but it did make him release my arm and clutch his nose.

I didn't stay to see the outcome of my hit but ran the short distance back to my room. I shut the door quickly behind me and locked it.

I was thankful that Rose and Alice were still in the bedroom laughing and talking because it gave me a minute to compose myself. I took a few shaky breaths and forced the previous events out of my head. My best friends would instantly know something was wrong with me if I was thinking about what happened.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and entered the bedroom.

"Bella, who was at the door and what took you so long?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we were about to send out a search party for you," Rose joked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny you guys," I responded while trying to come up with an answer to Alice's first question. There was no way I could tell them that Jacob was at the door. "Um, it was just someone trying to find a certain room on the ship."

Good lie, Bella. Not! She'll never believe you. There are plenty of maps plastered around the ship and...

"Oh. Okay," was Alice's response. I was thankful she wasn't being overly observant tonight.

Soon Rose and Alice were drifting off to sleep, snug in their beds, while I lay staring at the ceiling just thinking. I thought about how I would certainly have a bruise where Jacob had grabbed me, how Edward would react if he were to find out, and how I could prevent him from finding out. I drifted into a fitful sleep filled with worry.

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed and somehow dressed myself in a royal blue bandeau two-piece bathing suit and headed off to the pool. I made sure to put on a long sleeve cover-up to hide my arm.

We met the boys poolside in the morning where they had already reserved what had become our regular seats. I was suddenly more alert when I spotted a shirtless Edward smiling that breathtaking smile of his. I completely forgot why I had been upset before when I looked at him. In fact, I completely forgot everything when I looked at him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward said to me as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged him back remembering how last night could have been so much easier with him by my side. I didn't want to cause him unnecessary worry though.

When he pulled away he grabbed my hand and led me to the chair he had reserved. He lounged out on the chair and pulled me down on top of him. I subtly placed my bruised arm under my chest while I laid the other arm, palm down, against his chest.

"I missed you," he said quietly to me while running a hand up and down my back. I shivered with pleasure.

"I missed you too." I looked up to him and smiled. He leaned his face down and captured my lips in his for a sweet kiss.

When we pulled apart I sighed happily and rested my cheek against his chest and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe that this angelic creature was really mine.

We were only disturbed when Emmett came to stand above us, blocking a large portion of our sun.

"Em, you're in our sun," I said groggily. I opened my eyes when he didn't move. I was instantly concerned when I saw the smile on his face.

"Morning, Bella," he said brightly. What was he up to?

"Good morning, Emmett," I responded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, Emmett," Edward said sternly while wrapping his arms around me tightly. I was worried now.

Before I could even ask what was going on I felt myself being lifted into the air by my waist. I squealed as Emmett placed me over his shoulder, so I was facing Edward as he walked with me to the pool's edge. Edward stood up and shot me an apologetic look before I was flying, while screaming, through the air. I landed in the deep end of the pool with a splash.

I first sunk to the bottom, where I could still hear Emmett's booming laughter, before I came up to the surface sputtering. His laughter only increased upon his seeing me.

"Emmett!" I yelled half amused, half angry. I couldn't stay mad at him though, especially when his laughter was so contagious. I laughed even harder as I saw Jasper and Edward creeping up behind Emmett and push him into the pool beside me.

"Hey!" he yelled as he broke the surface.

I shrugged and said, "You started it, Em."

"Well, I also started this," he said as he splashed me with water. That was all it took for everyone else to jump in and for the splash wars to begin.

We soon found a volleyball and set up and impromptu game of water volleyball. I was so wrapped up in the game that I absently removed my wet cover up and threw it back with our other things.

I was up at the front of the 'net' with Edward on my left trying to help our team of him, Rose and me win the last point of the game. I raised both of my hands, readying myself for Alice's serve.

It was in that moment that three thing happened:

Edward called my name loudly, I turned to look at him, and the ball collided with the side of my face.

"Ah!" I called out as I went under after the ball hit me. I soon felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me out of the water effortlessly.

My scream had caused me to inhale some water so I came out coughing and Edward placed me on the lounge chair while gently patting my back. I calmed myself and my breathing enough to finally look into Edward's eyes. They were filled with anger and concern.

Oh great.

**EPOV****:**

I couldn't believe the bruise on Bella's arm. It had defiantly not been there when I had parted with her last night.

It was just her luck that at the moment I called her name Alice would serve the ball directly at her and hit her. I pulled her from the pool as quickly as I could and placed her in the lounge chair. She waited until she was calm to look into my eyes. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

I was angry at whoever had done this to my angel but my first concern was for her safety.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" I turned her face to the side where she had been hit. It was only slightly red. I didn't think it would bruise very much or for very long.

"I'm fine, Edward. I've caused worse accidents before." She was a danger magnet.

I picked up her left arm and looked at the finger marked bruise along it.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked seriously. She shifted her gaze from my eyes to the faces of our concerned friends who had gathered around us.

"What the heck?" Rose and Alice asked in unison. Bella sighed before she turned her face back to me.

"I was involved in a slight situation last night." I knew she was editing what happened.

"Tell the whole story," I demanded. I didn't want her trying to protect the animal who had done this to her.

I sat silently as she explained about Jacob's visit last night and how he left the bruise. I clenched my jaw as she told the story. It took everything I had not to immediately find Jacob and tear him to pieces for what he had done. I knew that making sure Bella was alright first was more important.

"And that's when I punched him," she said as she ended her story.

"That's my girl," Rose said proudly.

"Bella," I began, " why didn't you just call for me? I would have come in an instant."

"I know," she said quietly, "I just didn't want you fighting with Jacob and possibly getting hurt or anything like that. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

I was blown away by her answer. Could she love me so much as to put my safety before her own? I knew that was how I felt but to hear her confirm her feelings as the same was amazing. I placed my hand against her unhurt cheek and she leaned into my touch.

"Bella, you silly girl. I would fight anyone and anything for you. Whether it be overconfident boys you meet on a cruise or mythical creatures, I would defend you to the death." I only spoke the truth. I would give everything to make sure my Bella was safe.

I moved my self beside her on the lounger and wrapped my arms around her, careful of her arm and face.

"Aww!" Rose and Alice cooed together. Bella blushed and buried her face in my chest.

"So does that mean we won?" Emmett asked.

"Ugh," we all groaned at his lack of tact. Rosalie smacked him on his arm. "What?" he asked.

After everyone was assured that Bella was okay and several threats to Jacob our friends reentered the pool. I stayed on the lounge chair with Bella securely in my arms.

I spent a lot of that time thinking of all the things I would do to Jacob for hurting my angel.

As if sensing my anger at him, Bella placed her small hand against my cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

"Edward, please don't do anything to Jacob," she asked quietly. "He didn't mean to hurt me."

I clenched my jaw at her request. How could I do nothing to the mongrel that had laid a hand on Bella? He had to pay someway.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Bella, I can't promise that I won't hurt him," I responded honestly. I would only know that answer the next time I saw him. She sighed and laid her head against my chest.

"Well can you at least try to not murder him?" she mumbled. I laughed at her request.

"Again, no promises, love."

* * *

**a/n: okay, let me start by apologizing! i know this took me forever but writer's block is a funny (and long) thing. this is the first story i have ever written in my life and coming up with ideas and wording them perfectly is hard! and i had to read breaking dawn.  
**

**speaking of Breaking Dawn what did you guys think about it? I am so torn about it. i love some parts and i hate other parts. overall i think i liked it though. and i hate to say it but i actually started to like jacob black! even though his story line is a little crazy! did anyone else feel like it was a really long fanfic? because i've read sooo many stories on here about exactly what happened in Breaking Dawn. lol.  
**

** anyway, you know what to do! hit that little review button and make my day!**


	18. Distractions

**Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Bella and I spent most of the day just like that; wrapped in each other's arms. If we weren't together then she was with at least with two other people. I didn't want her alone anymore. Having Jacob on the same ship was too much of a risk. He didn't appear to be the smartest kid but if he had any sort of brain he would stay far away from my Bella.

I could tell Bella was getting tired of my protectiveness but I could not and would not let anything happen to her. She was far too precious and essential to my life now.

Everyone had decided that we would head to the guys' room for a relaxing night of watching movies. Alice had arranged for Tanya to bring up a selection for us to choose from. After meeting Tanya I understood how she could click with the girls so easily.

We were all situated in the living room for our movie night. Alice was between Jasper's legs in the large reclining chair; Rose was lying on her stomach on the couch to the far right running her hands through Emmett's hair who was lying on his stomach on the floor in front of the couch; and Bella was lying next to me with her back pressed against my chest while my arm was draped over her small waist. I was amazed at how she seemed to fit perfectly with me. It was like we had been made for each other.

"Ugh," Emmett sighed. "Where is Tanya? I'm ready to start." As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Who's going to get the door?" Alice asked.

"Not it!" Jasper, Alice, Bella, Rosalie and I called in succession of each other.

"I guess that leaves you, Em," Bella said with a smirk.

"That was so unfair," Emmett called as he made his way to answer the door.

"Hey, Emmett," Tanya called cheerily as she wheeled a cart into the room, holding a lot of movies and some snacks as well.

"Sweet! Food!" Emmett exclaimed as he began reaching for a snack. He was rewarded with a slap from Tanya.

"Down, boy. These other people need to at least have a chance at the food," she said playfully. Emmett grumbled and returned to his place in front of Rose.

"Tanya, do you even know how much we owe you?" Alice asked from the comfort of Jasper's arms.

"Just doing my job," Tanya replied. "What will it be tonight? Maybe a serious drama?" This request was echoed with boos and hisses. "I guess that's a no," Tanya giggled. "How about a documentary?" Again, we responded with the proper refusal. This went on for a while until we had decided (more like the girls had persuaded us) to watch some sappy romantic comedy.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to your movie," Tanya said after placing the DVD in the player.

"Bye, Tanya!" we all called out.

"Someone has to hit the lights," Alice said.

"Not it!" we all called out again except Emmett.

"You have got to be freakin' kidding me!" he mumbled as he went to shut the lights off.

The opening credits and appropriate chick-flick movie music began playing but I was already bored with it. I decided to take to one of my new favorite hobbies, watching Bella. She was always so interesting to me in everything she did. I could watch her forever and never get bored. The way her nose scrunched a bit when she laughed, or the way she would absently twirl a strand of her hair around finger. Whatever she did was adorable.

"Oh, he better come back to her," Emmett called out halfway through the movie. I rolled my eyes at how engrossed my 'brother' was in the movie. Most categorized him as a grizzly bear but I would call him a teddy bear. I attempted to turn my attention back to the movie after this.

This was an utter failure due to the fact that I had the world's most beautiful woman in my arms, pressed against me. I moved the hand that I had around her waist to her side and began tracing my fingers up and down her sides. I heard her breathing hitch for a brief moment. I grinned and continued my motions.

I soon slipped my hand under the fabric of her shirt and began tracing patterns across her stomach. I could almost feel her heartbeat stop and then pick up in double time when I did this. I placed my lips at her exposed neck and began planting kisses there. Her body seemed to go limp and she let her head roll onto the couch. I loved that I could elicit this type of reaction from her. She soon picked her head up and turned her face towards mine.

"Edward, you're making it very hard for me to watch this movie," she said with mock seriousness.

"Am I distracting you?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she breathed quietly as she shivered. I removed my hand from her body and scooted myself as far away from her as I could on the couch.

"Well, I wouldn't want to do that, now would I, love?" I asked with a grin.

She huffed and grabbed my hand, placing it back around her waist and then proceeded to stick her tongue out at me. I giggled at her adorable playfulness.

For the rest of the movie I attempted to control my hands but it was as if they had a mind of their own. I would sometimes not even notice that I was touching Bella until she would turn her face towards mine and raise an eyebrow at me. All I could do was smile apologetically. She was just too irresistible.

That movie was soon over and I heard Jasper sigh out of relief.

"Something remotely interesting for the next one please?" he implored. We ended up watching something that had an explosion in the first ten minutes. This movie actually held my attention.

My attention was only diverted when Bella turned slightly and placed one of her hands on my thigh. She began trailing her hand up and down my leg rhythmically. Her fingers were only a feather light touch but it still made my breathing stop for a brief moment. She felt that and grinned. I pretended to ignore her but she wouldn't have that.

Next she turned herself around so that she was facing me. I looked over her head, still pretending to be completely engrossed in the movie. Bella then placed one of her tiny hands against my chest and the other on my waist. She moved her hand from my waist to the inside of my shirt. I inhaled sharply as her hand began moving over the muscles of my stomach. I felt my muscles clench involuntarily at her touch. She even clawed lightly at my stomach some.

_Oh goodness, _I thought. _She's trying to kill me._

She continued her assault on my stomach while her other hand moved to tangle itself in my hair and tug lightly at some strands. She began to scratch lightly and I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips. I looked down at her and she smile innocently.

I could no longer resist her and brought my lips to meet hers. It started as a sweet kiss but soon deepened until we both needed air. I placed my face into the crook of her neck and breathed deeply.

"Bella," I groaned.

"Yes, Edward? Was that distracting to you?" she asked playfully.

"Very," I replied, "but you can distract me whenever you want." She smiled in return and repositioned herself so she could watch the movie.

When that movie ended us guys noticed that the girls were pretty much asleep and decided to just let them sleep in our room. It really wasn't a very hard decision though.

I gently stroked Bella's hair in an attempt to wake her up. There was no way I could get off of the couch without waking her. I at least wanted to do it in a pleasant way.

"Wake up, love," I cooed quietly in her ear. Her eyelids fluttered open and she turned to face me.

"Edward," she whispered sleepily. She was truly adorable.

"Yes, Bella. We're going to sleep here tonight but I need you to move a bit so I can get up."

"Kay," she said sleepily and began to roll over and off of the couch. I quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to me.

"Why don't you put your feet on the ground first, love?" I suggested. She nodded in her sleepy stupor.

I soon had her sitting up in the couch and was about to pick her up and carry her to my room when she suddenly stopped me.

"Wait," she said slowly. "I can't sleep in these clothes."

"And why not?" I asked amused.

"Alice lent me this shirt and would kill me if I messed it up," she stated. I chuckled lightly.

"Bella, I think Alice will understand."

"No she won't," she stated. "I'm just gonna go back to my room and change."

"If you insist," I relented. "But I'm going with you."

"Edward, I'm a big girl. I think I can change by myself." She said defensively.

"I know, Bella. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"It's right next door, Edward."

"I know," I responded.

"I could already be done changing by now," she said smartly. I sighed.

"Fine, love, but hurry."

"Okay," she said as she got up to leave. I just couldn't deny her anything.

It was just a few seconds later that I heard a sound that stopped my heart and made my stomach lurch:

Bella's scream.

* * *

**a/n: hmm? i wonder what happened? wait..i know! hehe. well you wanted suspense, here it is. a least the best i could do. what do you think? how many of you want edward to distract you?  
**

**review please! if you review i may be able to arrange a rendezvous between you and edward for a little 'distracting' time!**


	19. Expectations

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Bella's scream stopped my heart and any other movement I thought about making. Her loud shriek rang in my ears for no more than one second when I found myself flying out of my room and into hers.

"Bella!" I shouted as I ran to her bedroom. I quickly scanned the room searching for her and found her frozen in place, wide eyed. I ran to her side and placed my hands on either side of her face.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I asked sternly. She gave no response but continued staring forward. I turned around to see what had her so startled and was shocked into silence myself.

Bella's room was a complete mess. The bed covers were thrown everywhere, the lampshades knocked off, food littered the floor, and clothing was strewn everywhere. The worst sight though, and what I assumed Bella had screamed at, was the note that had been left on the full-length mirror. A message was left for Bella in blood red lipstick:

_Bella_

_I know you really want me. I'll free you from him soon._

There was no doubt in my mind that Jacob had done this. Who else would know Bella's room number but him. He was truly unstable. First he had the audacity to hurt my angel and now this.

I remembered the state that Bella was in and quickly composed myself. I turned back to her to find her looking as if she would be sick. I pulled her to my chest tightly and whispered soothing words into her ears, hoping this would calm her.

I was most worried about her reaction. She said and did nothing. She didn't wrap her arms around me like she usually did. She stood rigid like a statue.

I pulled back a bit to look at her face. She was ghostly pale, still with wide eyes. I cursed Jacob silently for doing this to her. She didn't deserve this. She was too good and full of life to have to be afraid like this. He would pay for making her feel like this.

I decided that she needed to get out of this room so I tugged lightly at her hand in the hopes of getting her moving again. She showed no response to me trying to pull her out of the room. She continued standing in the same spot I had found her in just looking at the mess and note in an almost catatonic state.

I quickly picked her up in my arms bridal style and moved out of the room. I fleetingly thought about a day where maybe I could carry her past the threshold of our new house in a life where we were husband and wife. I quickly pushed this thought out of my mind remembering that we had more pressing matters at hand.

I breathed a small sigh of relief as Bella wound her arms around my neck and turned her face to my chest. At least she had moved on her own volition.

When I reentered my own room I hurriedly sat down with Bella on the couch so I could wrap my arms around her. I held her tightly and slightly rocked her back and forth trying to reassure her that everything would be all right.

This whole time my anger churned inside of me. It took absolutely everything I had to not deliver Bella to Emmett's safekeeping and track down Jacob. He didn't deserve his life after that stunt he just pulled. The only thing keeping me in my room was the fact that making sure Bella was okay was much more important than anything else.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Bella's warm tears hit my shirt. She wasn't sobbing or shaking just crying silent tears of fear. I pulled her closer, if possible, to me and resumed rocking her and telling her that it would be fine.

After I felt her tears stop and pulled her away from me slightly to look at her. She looked much better now. In fact, she looked a bit angry.

"What the heck!" Bella fumed when she found her voice. "Who is this guy? I hardly even know him. What kind of claim does he think he has over me?" Her questions, accusations, and insults continued to spill out of her angrily. I sat quiet until she finished. I'd let her hit me if that's what she needed to feel better. Anything to never see that look on her face again.

"Bella, love, I don't know who he thinks he is but he won't lay a finger on you. I promise you that." Truth rang soundly in every one of my words. Jacob would never bother Bella again.

"I know you'll keep me safe, Edward," she replied. My heart swelled at the thought that she trusted me so completely. I knew it was time to get her to bed when I saw her trying to stifle a yawn. Jacob's mess could be dealt with tomorrow.

"Come on, let's go to bed," I suggested. She nodded and slid off of my lap, heading for the bedroom.

"Wait," she called, stopping in her place.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I desperately wanted to push what Jacob had done out of her mind.

"I still can't sleep in this shirt," she said exasperatedly. I couldn't contain my laugh at this statement.

"Bella, you can just borrow some of my clothes tonight." I was nowhere near opposed to her sleeping in one of my shirts.

"Okay," she said with a large smile.

I led her to my bedroom and gave her some of my only clothing that would even come close to fitting her tiny little frame.

She entered the bathroom to change, while I changed quickly in the bedroom, and I was not disappointed when she reemerged, smiling sheepishly. She looked adorable in one of my black short-sleeved t-shirts and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Yes, she was swimming in them but I loved the sight of her in my clothes nonetheless. I pulled her into a quick hug and kissed the top of her hair.

"You are adorable, Bella," I whispered.

"Oh, I know," she responded playfully as she climbed into my bed. I quickly climbed in after her and she cuddled up to my side. I began humming softly to her the same made up tune I had once before.

I began to think of how there was no way I could ever lose Bella. This was not something I had ever expected to find on this trip. I expected a few days of fun in the sun with my best friends and some beautiful island hopping. What I got out of this trip was better than I could have ever imagined. I had found, who was absolutely without a doubt, the love of my life. I was surprised to find myself thinking about her as my wife someday.

Bella's small sigh brought me back to reality. Her rhythmic breathing told me that she was sleeping.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered in her sleep, tightening her hold on my torso.

"I love you too," I said back. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead and snuggled in closer to her.

Yes, this trip was much better than expected.

**BPOV:**

The only thing I could think to do was scream when I saw my room. I really meant to call for Edward but a high-pitched scream was all my mouth seemed to be able to manage.

After that things seemed to happen in quick blurs. Edward came into the room and quickly carried me out of it, whispering nothing but reassurance the entire time. Edward held me for a long while until my tears and fears had subsided.

When I finally found my voice I was angry. Angry with Jacob for making me feel this way. Angry with myself for trusting him.

Edward held me again while I released my anger, only speaking when I was finished.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Edward finally suggested after a while. I was certainly tired after all of this.

"Wait," I called, remembering what had started all of this.

"What's wrong?" he asked; worry coloring his tone.

"I still can't sleep in this shirt," I said. He started laughing and I looked at him confused.

"Bella, you can just borrow some of my clothes tonight," he offered. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. I loved the idea of wearing his clothes.

"Okay," I said gladly.

He led me to his bedroom and handed me some of his clothes to sleep in. I went to the bathroom to change.

I looked at the clothes and knew before I even put them on that they would never fit me. My guess was only confirmed when I put them on and found myself swimming in them. I didn't care though. The pajamas were wildly comfortable and smelled like him. I pulled up the collar of his shirt and inhaled his scent. It was heavenly.

When I exited the bathroom I was greeted with a smiling Edward. I smiled back at him sheepishly, hoping he thought I looked acceptable in his clothes.

"You are adorable," he whispered as not to wake our still sleeping friends.

"Oh, I know," I responded playfully while climbing into his bed. He soon climbed in after me and wrapped his arms around me.

It didn't take me very long to fall asleep in Edward's arms. His very presence soothed me. The soft tune he was humming only helped further.

My dreams were vivid and wonderful that night and not at all laced with Jacob like I thought they would be. I dreamt only of Edward and me.

I began the dream in a simple and elegant white dress. I had the most exquisite bouquet of colorful flowers in my hands and I was making my way down the aisle toward Edward. At the alter, around Edward, were Alice and Rosalie, my bridesmaids, and Emmett and Jasper, Edward's groomsmen. The pews were filled with my friends and family.

After we exchanged vows and were officially married my dream cut to Edward, a green eyed, curly haired little girl and me laughing an playing in a large open expanse of a field.

I awoke smiling the next morning after a night of extremely pleasant dreams. I turned my face up to find a still sleeping Edward and took a moment to admire his sleeping form.

He was truly handsome and I once again felt lucky to be with him. He was much more than I ever expected to find on this cruise. When Alice had said that we would find guys on this trip I had only hoped. Having Edward in my arms only confirmed that Alice had yet again been right about our futures.

Last nights dreams had me thinking about Edward and my future. I hoped that he would see a future for us. Maybe even a future similar to that of my dream last night.

All too soon my pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a shrieking Alice.

I immediately tensed because I knew what she had found. Jacob's little present for me last night. The high that I was feeling from my dreams and lying in Edward's arms vanished and was swiftly replaced with fear.

Edward awakened as if sensing my sudden change. He looked down and as if he could read my thoughts began stroking my hair, pulling me closer to him.

"What the?" I heard Emmett's booming voice call from my room. Soon after both couples were standing at the foot of Edward's bed looking down at us.

"What happened in there, Bella?" Rose asked me softly. I opened my mouth to speak but Edward beat me to it.

"Jacob paid a little visit last night," he hissed.

"Are you kidding?" Emmett asked. I shook my head in response.

Before I even saw him move Emmett was sitting next to me on the bed and pulling me into one of his signature bear hugs. Breathing was almost impossible in one of these.

"We'll get that little punk," he promised me fiercely.

"Yeah we will," Alice echoed as she came to join the hug. Rose and Jasper soon followed and Edward and I were trapped between our friends in a big group hug.

"Um," I started breathless because of the mass of people on me, "I don't think this bed can hold all of us." As if on cue the bed began creaking causing all of us to laugh.

"Thanks you guys," I said after we had all extracted ourselves from each other and could breathe again.

"Seriously Bella, tell us everything that happened," Rosalie inquired. I sighed and filled them in on the events of last night; Edward holding me the entire time I recounted the story.

"He is such a creeper," Alice said disgustedly. I laughed lightly at her name for him. That word fit him perfectly right now.

"Can't we have him deported or something?" Emmett asked trying to help.

"Um, I don't think so. Emmett," Jasper replied.

"Okay, then can I at least beat him up?" Emmett continued, lightening the mood.

"Oh, no," Rose interjected. "That's my job." I knew my best friend and new that the look on her face at the moment meant she was thinking of all the ways she could torture Jacob.

"You know what you need, Bella?" Alice asked excitedly.

"No," I responded already knowing what she meant.

"Oh, come on. You are in serious need of retail therapy!" she squealed, clasping her hands in front of her. I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't help the smile that found its way to my lips as I looked to my friends. They were the best friends a girl could ever dream of.

This cruise had brought me so much more than I had ever expected.

* * *

**a/n: some of your guesses were pretty good as to what happened! i would definitely scream if i found my room like that one day. lol. **

**i have to thank all my awesome readers who review like every chapter! you guys keep the story going so keep up with the reviews! and i have to mention _holdontightspidermonkey_ because that person's review about cliffhangers making them 'anxious and twitchy' made me laugh!**

**please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Hiking

** Stephenie Meyer owns all characters relating to Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

After finally convincing everyone that I was fine, and Alice that I did not need to go shopping, I reluctantly pulled myself out of Edward's arms and began getting ready to face the day. Edward had called the ship's security and they were on their way up to check out my room.

Alice and Rose had been kind enough to get me some clothes to wear. I appreciated Alice's effort to make me more comfortable by giving me a simple pair of denim shorts paired with a closely fitted polo. Not long after I was finished getting ready did I hear the unfamiliar voices of the security personnel. I took a deep breath and entered the living room.

Edward was waiting for me on the couch and shot up when he saw me. He pulled me into a quick tight hug before pulling away to look at my face.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked sincerely. I smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I will be once we deal with this and get rid of that scumbag," I responded, making my favorite smile appear on his face.

He took hold of my hand and led me into my room. It looked exactly as it did the night before but I could deal with it this time. It didn't have the element of surprise like it had when I first saw it. I smiled when I saw all of my friends waiting for me in the room.

The security staff was making their way around the room looking things over. A tall, older man with dark brown hair and eyes to match came over to talk to me.

"Good morning miss," he said in a husky voice, "I'm Sam, head of security and I'd like to ask you some questions if that's alright." I nodded in response.

"Where were you last night while this," he motioned around the room, "was going on?

"I was with my friends, next door, watching movies."

"And you didn't hear anything."

"No, we were…preoccupied," I blushed as I remembered what had distracted me so thoroughly, "with the movie." Edward squeezed my hand and I smiled up at him.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Sam asked. I nodded weakly not even wanting to say his name.

"We think it was Jacob Black," Edward spoke for me. "He's been pursuing Bella while we've been on the ship." Sam nodded once as he wrote down Jacob's name in a small notebook.

"So when are you going to throw him off the ship?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Well no one is getting thrown off just yet. We have to talk to Jacob first before we can make any decisions," Sam replied.

"But we're positive it was that little creep," Rose said bitterly.

"You guys seem sure but it's regulation that we have to get his side of the story first. We'll tell you the minute we come to a decision," Sam said.

"What do you think that decision will be?" I asked quietly.

"Well, we unfortunately don't have a lot of evidence telling us that Jacob was here," Sam answered.

"So you're saying that Jacob won't receive any kind of punishment?" Edward asked angrily, clenching his jaw.

"I can't be sure yet," Sam answered, "but I'm thinking that's the most likely outcome."

I couldn't believe this. Jacob would get no kind of penalty for his behavior. Not even a slap on the wrist.

Sam stayed in the room for a while longer and then left after assuring us that someone would be up soon to clean up the mess.

As soon as Sam left, Edward gathered me into his arms and held me securely to him.

"Ugh!" Emmett cried out as his fist met the wall. "This is so not right."

"Whoa, calm down there, Em," Alice said to him. "We don't need to add hole in the wall to the list." I laughed lightly and shook my head clear. I didn't want to think about Jacob anymore or the fact that he may get off from this scotch free. I just wanted to enjoy my time with the people I loved.

"Guys, I don't want to think about this anymore. We're docked today so let's just go out onto the island and have fun," I suggested. A chorus of agreement echoed my idea and we quickly gathered our bags and departed the ship.

The island we were at today was breathtaking; more so than the others we had seen previously. Martinique, of course, had that warm tropical feel to it but was covered with stunning mountains.

"Oh!" Alice squealed. "We have to climb up one of those mountains!" That actually didn't sound like a bad idea. We all agreed and found a group that would take us up the mountain.

"Welcome to the beautiful island of Martinique," our guide Matthieu said to all of us with a French accent. He was tall and lean with shaggy brown hair. Our group consisted of sixteen people, mostly American tourists. "I'm glad to have you joining us on this trek up the mountain."

We learned that that Mt. Pelee, the mountain we would be hiking, was actually a volcano. It had erupted once in 1902 killing 30,000 people and destroying Saint-Pierre, the largest city in Martinique at the time.

"I'm going to need everyone to pair up before we can begin," Matthieu instructed. Edward looked to me and then looked around as if searching for a different partner.

"Hey," I said as I punched him on the arm lightly. He feigned being hurt.

"Kidding, love," he said with a smile. "There's no one I'd rather hike up a volcano with than you." He leaned down to kiss my nose lightly.

"That'd better be true," I responded playfully.

"Okay, now let's getting hiking!" Matthieu called from the head of the group.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett called to me.

"What?"

"Try not to trip and fall off the mountain, okay?" his booming laughter caused people to turn their heads in our direction.

"Yeah, I'll try, Emmett," I said while rolling my eyes. Edward grabbed my hand and we began the hike.

The mountain was covered in deep green colors from the trees and grass. Vibrant colored flowers were placed sporadically throughout the green, catching your eye immediately. You could hear the call of birds and other wildlife fill the air as you hiked. Matthieu would occasionally stop to point something out and Alice would use that chance to take a lot of pictures.

The terrain started out almost completely flat but quickly changed to a steeper and steeper slope. Trees roots and rocks littered the path and I would have to occasionally grab Edward's hand to retain my balance.

_This is perfect for the queen of klutz, _I thought, as Edward had to yet again help me stay up. I didn't exactly mind the fact that his hands were pretty much always in contact with my skin.

As we got deeper into the hike we had to maneuver over larger rocks and logs. Edward's hand was permanently attached to mine at that point but every pair was like this also.

Sooner than I anticipated we reached our destination. We emerged into a clearing devoid of trees, giving us a perfect view of the whole island of Martinique. The view was absolutely breathtaking.

I stepped out farther to get a better view. The wind blew my hair slightly around my face. I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the sun, soaking up its warmth.

My moment was interrupted by the click of a camera a few feet away from me. I opened my eyes to see Edward lowering his camera. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"I couldn't resist. You looked too beautiful," he replied with a shrug, making me smile. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I melted into his embrace and laid my head against his chest.

"This is perfect," I said quietly. I felt Edward nod his head in agreement. He lifted a finger to my chin and turned my face towards his. Our lips met in a sweet kiss. His lips were gentle, not rushed. It was as if we were conveying all of our love in that one kiss.

Alice positioned herself in front of us and snapped a picture with my camera. I pulled back from Edward and smiled at Alice thankfully. I was sure that that picture would be my favorite.

"Alright," Matthieu called out after a while, "It's time to head back down." I sighed, readying myself for the trek back down.

**EPOV:**

Hiking up the mountain with Bella had been quite the experience. She watched her footing on almost every step she took. It was almost as if walking was no longer second nature to her. I didn't mind helping her out though.

The view at the top was stunning. But it was nothing in comparison to the sight of Bella with her face toward the sun and her hair flowing around her face. I couldn't resist taking a picture of her, capturing the moment with physical evidence although I would never forget this sight. I lowered my camera when she heard it click.

"I couldn't resist. You looked too beautiful," I responded to her quizzical look to truthfully. She smiled a beautiful smile as I made my way to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She relaxed in my arms and lay her head back against my chest.

"This is perfect," she said quietly, like talking would disturb this paradise. I nodded in agreement. The beauty of the moment overtaking me, I turned Bella's face towards mine and met our lips in a sweet kiss.

Matthieu soon called out to us that it was time to head back down and we got ourselves ready. Bella took one last look at the view and we began walking with the group.

I placed an arm around Bella's waist as we began our journey downhill. This seemed far more dangerous for her than the uphill trip.

My fears were proved right when I heard Bella cry out next to me and propel forward, out of my grasp. She landed on the grass we were traveling on, on her hands and knees.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she called out. I dropped to my knees beside her.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked after I helped her into a sitting position.

"I don't know. I just tripped over something," she explained. "It's no big deal. Help me get up?" she asked. I eyed her suspiciously but gave her my arm anyway.

"See," she said as she stood, "I'm fine." I looked her over once more before allowing her to walk.

She took two steps before I saw her limping a bit, trying to hide her grimace.

"Bella, you are not fine. Sit," I ordered. She sighed but complied with my request. "Guys, wait!" I called to our friends. "Bella hurt herself." She blushed crimson at my words. Our friends quickly halted the entire group and made their way over.

"What hurts?" I asked, turning my attention back to her.

"My right ankle." I took her ankle in my hand and examined the bone.

"It's not broken," she gasped as I pressed on the bone, "Or sprained even. It should be fine with a little ice." I raised an eyebrow at her self-diagnosis.

"And here I was thinking I was the doctor," I teased.

"Well, when your life consists of emergency room visits you learn a thing or two," she joked.

"Well you were right, Dr. Bella. A little ice and you'll be fine."

"Sheesh, Bella," Emmett began, "Didn't I tell you not to trip?"

"Yeah, I think you actually jinxed me, Em," she responded.

"And because of that, Emmett is going to carry our bags for us while I carry you. Aren't you Emmett?" I asked him.

"Oh, come on," he began to protest but was cut off by Rose slapping him in the back of his head. "Yeah, I will." I handed our bags to Emmett and pulled Bella to a standing position.

"Edward, I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," Bella warned as she climbed onto my back.

"You are light as a feather, love," I replied as I began my way down again.

As we were walking Bella leaned forward and began planting kisses all along my neck and running her fingers through my hair. It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on the hike.

"Hey," I heard Emmett call out from in front of us, "No monkey business back there."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Bella called back. She leaned back down to my face and planted a kiss on my neck before whispering, "Well maybe a little." I shiver of pleasure ran down my spine. She laughed lightly as she felt it. The effect she had on me was incredible.

"Bella, I can't promise you that we'll make it down this trail safely if you keep that up," I warned playfully.

"Hmm," she hummed into my neck, "I think I'm willing to take that risk." She returned her lips to my neck and continued her assault.

"Bella," I whined as I stumbled a bit.

"Fine, Edward," she sighed. "We'll just have a boring walk down the mountain." I turned my head to see her and 'awwed' internally at her pout. She was too adorable for her own good.

I saw that we were quickly approaching the base of the mountain, which was made of flat terrain and came to a solution that would make everyone happy. I shifted Bella so she was facing me with her arms around my neck.

"Much better," I said before our lips met in a kiss. It was immensely tricky to keep track of the people in front of us while kissing Bella but I managed to do it until we finished our hike.

"That was amazing!" Alice squeaked as we met up with our friends.

"Yes, it was," Bella replied happily.

"Where to next?" Rose asked.

"I think we need to get Bella back to the ship so we can ice her ankle," I suggested.

"No," Bella responded, "There's no way I'm missing out on this island. I can probably walk now if I'm too heavy for you-," but I interrupted her before she could finish.

"You are the farthest thing from heavy, love. Are you sure your ankle feels fine?" I really didn't want her hurting herself just so she would not be an inconvenience to her friends.

"I'm fine, Edward. Now where to?" she asked everyone else. Alice pulled out a map she had picked up and I wasn't surprised to see the best shopping areas marked already.

"Shopping it is," Jasper agreed, eager to comply with Alice's every wish. Everyone else groaned, already knowing what was in store for the afternoon.

"Oh, shut up you guys. I'm not that bad," Alice stated.

"It depends on your definition of bad," Emmett joked. We all laughed at Emmett while Bella climbed back onto my back and we enjoyed another fun day in paradise.

* * *

**a/n: only edward could make a hike up a mountain that fun! lol. the only reason i had them go to martinique was so i could use the name matthieu. it's probably my favorite french name for a guy. lol  
**

**again thanks for the reviews guys! keep them coming please!**


	21. Problem Solved

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe the day I had with my friends. It was yet another perfect day in paradise. I was not surprised that I managed to hurt myself but it was worth it to spend the entire day in Edward's arms. He had carried me effortlessly throughout the day.

Today had been exactly what I needed after what happened yesterday. I had spent the day laughing and having fun with my friends. They had made it so easy to forget.

Now, as we approached our rooms all of the events that I had pushed out of my mind came rushing back. I would have to deal with this sooner or later. All of my muscles tensed as we came to the door. Edward, feeling my reaction, began rubbing soothing circles on my legs. I tightened my grip around his shoulders as Emmett opened the door.

I was relieved to find that the room was spotless. Everything was in its proper place again and any trace of Jacob was gone.

"Well Sam had said that they would clean up," I heard Alice say.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we didn't have to do it," Emmett responded.

Alice disappeared into the bedroom as Edward helped me slide off of his back.

"How's your ankle?" he asked.

"It's-," but I was interrupted by Alice's voice before I could finish.

"Get out of here!" I heard her shriek. Jasper sprinted into the bedroom and we all followed after him.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked but quickly found his answer at the sight of a very distraught Jacob sitting on my bed. Jasper quickly pulled Alice back towards him and away from Jacob.

"You're ballsy, I'll give you that," Emmett said in a menacing tone as he approached Jacob. Jacob held his hands up in a peaceful gesture before he spoke.

"Whoa, slow down and let me explain before you kill me. I was not the one who messed up your room," he began explaining.

"Really? Then who was it?" Edward asked sarcastically beside me.

"My friend Embry thought it would be a good idea," Jacob responded weakly.

"Sure," Rose said coldly as she inched toward Jacob. Emmett wrapped one of his large hands around her arm, restraining her. "That's a weak excuse. Now get the fu-," but Edward stopped her before she could continue.

"Rose, why don't you take Alice and Bella next door," he suggested.

"No way am I leaving," she stated. Emmett turned her around and placed his hand on her cheek,

"Rosie, can you please just go next door. We've got this." I almost laughed as Emmett called her Rosie. I knew he was the only person who would ever get away with it. We were quickly ushered out of the room and into the guys' room. As soon as the guys left the room Alice and Rose attached their ears to the wall.

"You guys," I began but was quickly cut off by Alice.

"Shh! It's hard enough to hear through the wall!" I laughed lightly as my best friends attempted to eavesdrop. I felt oddly safe in the boys' room. I knew Edward, Emmett and Jasper would never let anything happen to us.

"Ugh," Rose called out after a few minutes of listening, "I can't make out what they're saying." She came over to the bed I was sitting on and flopped down next to me. "I should be over there."

"Oh, come on Rosie," I joked.

"Don't ever call me that," she said firmly.

"You let Emmett call you it," Alice chirped after she took her place on the bed on my other side.

"With the way that boy kisses he could call me Chuck if he wanted to," Rose sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes. We all started laughing at that.

When we quieted down Alice and I said in unison, "Yeah, I know what you mean," which sent us into another round of giggles.

I was only brought out of my laughter when Alice's foot brushed against my ankle reminding me of the pain in it.

"Ouch," I whined softly.

"Oh yeah. Let's get you some ice, Bella," Alice called out as she went to the freezer, put some ice in a bag, and returned placing it on my ankle. It felt worlds better.

"Thanks, Alice," I said as the boys walked back into the room. Alice and Rose jumped up to greet them as Edward came to sit by me on the bed.

"How's the ankle?" he asked, clearly not wanting to tell me about what happened next door.

"That is not important right now. Tell me what happened," I demanded.

"We scared him out of his wits," Emmett called from the opposite bed where him and Rose were snuggled.

"Details," Alice called from her position on Jasper's bed where she lay in his arms. I leaned back and rested my head on Edward's chest. The events of today were finally catching up with my body and I was beginning to feel tired but I refused to sleep without finding out what happened.

"Why don't you go to sleep, love?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"I'm not tired," I lied. He looked at me knowingly and wrapped his arms around me. The comfort of his arms beckoned unconsciousness to come and was only intensified when he began humming in my ear. I propped myself on one elbow and placed a hand on his chest.

"No way, cheater. Tell me what happened." He smiled at my words.

"Emmett wants to tell the story," he said. I turned to look at Emmett.

"What happened?" all three of us girls asked at the same time.

"Well," Emmett began with a smile of remembrance on his lips, "We let him tell his side of the story first. Edward made us do that part. Then we just roughed him up a bit," his smile grew wider. Jasper laughed quietly.

"More information would be really good," Alice whined.

"I pretty much had to tear Edward and Emmett away from Jacob so they wouldn't kill him," Jasper explained.

"We would have stopped eventually," Edward defended.

"You guys!" I exclaimed. I was furious with Jacob but I would have preferred if they could have just scared him a bit.

"Don't worry, Bella. He'll live," Jasper assured me.

"Actually," Emmett began, "He got it worse than Mike did."

"Whatever happened to Mike anyway?" Rose asked indifferently.

"Ha!" Emmett boomed. "We had fun with him. All we did was sit him in a chair and threaten him before he started crying."

"You're forgetting the best part, Emmett," Edward reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Before we even got to the real threats the little chicken peed himself." At first all of us girls just stared between each other, mouths agape, but we quickly began laughing until our sides hurt and tears were streaming down our faces.

"That is great," Alice finally managed to get out between laughs. We continued talking for a while about Mike and Jacob until all of started getting tired. We dispersed around the room to get ready for bed.

"Our big, strong men have had quite the day," Rose joked.

"Yes, I quite think its time to tuck them in for bed," I finished. I gently pushed Edward down onto the bed and brought the covers up to his chest. I kissed him on the forehead and turned to walk away. I hadn't even made it one step when he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed on top of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked playfully.

"You need your rest Edward," I said with mock seriousness. "I think we've established that I'm a bit of a distraction for you." I squealed quietly as he pulled me to his side and pulled the cover around me.

"You are one distraction I do not mind," he responded. I craned my neck up and our lips met in a sweet kiss.

"Goodnight, love," he said once he pulled away. I mumbled the same thing back and had no time to know if he heard me before I feel into unconsciousness.

**EPOV:**

I awoke to the most glorious sight of my Bella in my arms. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, untouched by the worries of life, that I never wanted to wake her.

After yesterdays events I felt much better about Bella being on this ship. I'm sure Jacob would make no attempts to contact her ever again. I knew she would be safe for the remainder of this trip.

That brought me to a whole new thought. The cruise would be over soon. I couldn't stand the idea of not seeing Bella everyday and spending all of my time with her. Once we get back to New York who knows where life will take us.

_It doesn't matter, _I thought. _My life is wherever Bella is._

I was pulled out of my thoughts a moment later when Bella began waking up. I was becoming accustomed to her sleeping habits and could tell when she was just turning and when she was waking up. She moaned lightly and stretched as I waited for her chocolate pools to open. Finally, her eyes fluttered open and a warm groggy smile spread across her face.

"Morning, Edward," she said quietly.

"Good morning, beautiful. How's your ankle?" I asked. I waited as I felt her rotate it.

"Feels great."

"Good," I sighed while puling her closer to me. "What should we do today?" I asked her.

"We should shut up and let Emmett go back to sleep," Emmett suggested loudly from his bed. I laughed and whispered an idea into Bella's ear. She got out of bed quietly and stood next to Emmett's bed. She jumped on the bed on all fours and beginning bouncing up and down.

"What are you doing?" he growled in response. She quickly made her way back over to our bed and snuggled into the safety of my arms.

"Not so much fun, huh Emmett?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled as he got out of bed, not able to go back to sleep.

"Thanks a bunch, Bella" Rose called out sarcastically, her face half buried in the pillow.

"No problem," she said with a giggle. By this time Alice and Jasper had woken up from all the commotion.

"Tonight's the captains dinner," Alice called out sleepily.

"Oh, yeah," a more alert Rose responded.

"Ugh," Bella whispered quietly.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing, that just means hours of Alice torturing me with her beauty products." She made a face of disgust to go along with her statement.

"I wish I could help but there is no winning against Alice," I said truthfully. For such a little thing she was extremely powerful.

"I know," Bella sighed, defeated.

"We have to start getting ready soon," Alice declared. I checked the clock next to my bed.

"Alice, it's only 10 o'clock in the morning. The dinner isn't until 6." She couldn't be serious?

"Edward, you don't understand what it takes to look as good as we do," she replied.

"Bella always looks amazing," I stated truthfully. She kissed my cheek while we received a chorus of 'awws' from our friends.

"Shut up," she mumbled into my chest.

"Seriously Alice," Emmett began as he lay back down with Rose, "how much prep time are we talking here?"

"Seriously Emmett, we need to get started by 1 at the latest," she answered. We spent our last couple of free hours together in bed just talking and laughing before Alice claimed it was time for the girls to get ready. Emmett, Jasper and I entered the girls' room first and checked it out before we let them enter. When it was deemed safe we kissed our respective partners and went to our rooms to get ready. Well, Emmett and Jasper got ready first while I sat in our living room with the door open listening for the girls' room and then I got ready.

Alice, not trusting our own taste for the evening, had arranged for some suits to be brought up to our room. I picked a black suit, white dress shirt, and black tie. My hair wouldn't cooperate, like always, so it ended up in a messy disarray.

By breath caught in my throat when Bella stepped into the doorway. Her hair flowed in large free curls around her face which had the slightest amount of makeup applied to it. She wore a deep red, floor length dress with a plunging neckline accentuated by crystal ribboning under her bust line in an x formation.

"Wow," I breathed. I couldn't seem to think of a word that would describe Bella adequately in this moment. I leaned down to whisper into her ear, "There are no words to describe how amazing you look right now, love." I pulled back to find an enormous smile on her face. I extended my arm to her, elbow bent and she looped her own through it.

"Shall we?" I asked brightly.

"We shall," she responded as we walked forward leading us into another perfect evening.

* * *

**a/n: so jacob has been taken care of. it's really up to you to decide if you believe him or not. sadly though, the cruise is almost over. one more island i think and then back to new york. but next chapter at the captains dinner should be fun!  
**

**oh! i made a C2 called Humans? C'est Magnifique. it's all about twilight human stories and i would really appreciate if you guys could suggest some stories for me to put in. and while you're at it, you can just subscribe to it too. lol and 300 reviews! you guys are amazing! thank you!**

**keep the reviews coming!**


	22. Pianos and Proposals

**Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight. **

* * *

**BPOV:**

I snuck yet another glance at Edward as we made our way down to the dinning hall of the ship. He looked too desirable tonight and I knew I would have to focus on not attacking him halfway through dinner. The dark black of his suit made his much paler skin seem to glow. I would never tire of seeing him.

All of us made quiet sounds of wonder as we entered the dinning hall. The usually casual feel of the place was gone. The tables were lit by candlelight while covered in exquisite linens. Radiant flowers, in reds and yellows, adorned each table. A group of men dressed to the nines played stringed instruments in a predominantly jazz musical selection.

"This is amazing," Alice said quietly.

Not too long after we sat down dinner was underway. We spent the entire meal laughing and just enjoying our time with each other. It was a truly perfect evening. I couldn't believe all of the magic that this cruise had brought into my life.

I looked up into Edward's eyes when I felt him squeeze my hand.

"Will you dance with me, beautiful?" he asked me sweetly. I nodded an emphatic yes with a large smile to go with it. For the first time- ever, I think- I had no qualms about dancing in public. I knew Edward wouldn't let me embarrass or injure myself. I felt completely at ease as he led me onto the dance floor.

He pulled me close to him and I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and his arms looped themselves around my waist. We moved in sync with the music, content staring into each other's eyes. This moment seemed too good to be true and that's when my insecurities crept back into my mind.

What would happen when we returned to New York? I didn't know how a real relationship was supposed to work. I had no semblance of a happy marriage to draw inspiration from. My parents separated when I was ten years old. They left me with no real illustration of what love was supposed to be. All I knew was the hollow front of happiness that they portrayed for my sake.

I couldn't bear the idea of Edward and my relationship not working out. I feared that I would somehow mess it up beyond repair. Or worse, I feared that he would realize that he deserved and could easily have much better than me. I was just plain Bella and Edward was every woman dreams.

I felt tears well in my eyes at the thought of Edward choosing someone else over me. I quickly ducked my head and placed it against his chest, in the hopes that he wouldn't see the traitor tears, but of course he noticed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he whispered into my ear as he began rubbing soothing lines up and down my back. I shook my head, hoping that answer would suffice but he wasn't satisfied.

"Isabella, look at me." I knew he was serious when he used my full name so I tentatively brought my eyes up to meet his. He stopped our motion and placed both of his hands on either side of my face. "Don't you know that it kills me when you don't tell me what you're thinking, especially when you're upset like this. Please, love, tell me what's wrong." I could never deny him anything when he asked to earnestly so I blurted out my response.

"Edward, I was thinking about how this," I motioned between us, "will work when we return home. We won't have the magic of the cruise or the exotic islands. It will just be us and it will be hard. I've never really seen people stay in love for the long-haul and it would kill me to not have you around forever." I blushed at my own honesty. I had never been this open about my fears with him. I bit my lip nervously as I waited for his response.

"Bella," he finally sighed after a minute, "Do you not see how much I love you? How could you ever think that I could ever leave? My reason for staying is selfish really. I cannot live without you. I refuse to live without you. You become the oxygen to my world, which without I would surly die."

The tears were freely flowing down my face now but they were no longer tears of insecurity or fear. These were tears of happiness and love.

"Don't think for one moment," he continued, "that the ship's 'magic' had anything to do with me falling in love with you. That was all your doing. It was your remarkable personality, your beautiful smile," he traced the bridge of my nose, "that adorable smattering of freckles that only appears after you've been in the sun, simply everything about you has drawn me to you. I love you, Bella. Please never doubt that."

By the time he finished some people were looking on with misty eyes. I could hardly see through my own bleary, tear filled eyes as I replied with the only thought in my head at the moment, "I love you, Edward."

He crushed me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him just as fiercely to myself not wanting to ever let him go. Unfortunately he pulled back a moment later to look into my eyes.

"Wait here a minute, love. I have to do something real quick." I nodded as he head over to speak to one of the men in the band. They talked for a minute, as I looked on confused.

I finally began feeling self conscious as I noticed that I was standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. When Edward had been speaking nothing else in the world had mattered and all others had been easily tuned out. But now, by myself, I felt their eyes on me more than ever. My cheeks flushed as I waited for Edward, praying he would hurry up.

A few moments later, Edward returned to my side and slipped his hand in mine, pulling me away from the dance floor. He motioned to our friends that we were leaving and pulled me out of the room and into the elevator. I expected him to hit the button for our room but he instead hit a floor that I did not expect.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously. I glared up at him. He knew that I didn't like surprises. Noticing my expression, he laughed softly and ran his fingers across my forehead, smoothing the crease that was forming. "I think you'll like this surprise." I sighed, resigned.

The elevator doors soon opened and we stepped into a long corridor. It wasn't filled with people, like most on the ship were, but only the occasional passerby.

"This looks like where they shoot bad horror films," I said, clutching his hand. He laughed and brought me closer to his side, tucking me into him with an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Bella, I won't let the murderer get you," he said playfully. I punched his side, scowling.

"Not funny." Abruptly he turned us and we were facing a doorway. He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

I stepped inside and was a little confused at what I saw.

The room wasn't very large or well lit. The floor was checkered in black and white tile to match the white wall with black crown molding. In the center of the room was a grand piano. Randomly situated around the piano were stringed instruments of all kinds.

Edward steered me around the other instruments to the piano. He sat down on the bench and pulled me down next to him.

Before I could even begin to ask what was happening, the most amazing music filled the room. I watched in awe as Edward's fingers ran gracefully over the keys producing the most elaborate piece I had ever heard.

It was amazing to watch him play. He closed his eyes and was in his own world as the music flowed out of him. He only opened his eyes as he finished the music.

"Edward, that was beautiful. I didn't know you played the piano," I said quietly. He shrugged as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. He almost seemed nervous.

"I'm very selective as to who my audience is," he replied.

"Why? You are so incredibly talented." Did he not hear what he just played? From memory?

"I don't know," he shrugged again, "music is just a hobby. Medicine is what I do." I took his hand in mine.

"Edward, why do I get the feeling that you aren't happy with what you do?" He shook his head lightly.

"I do like being a doctor, Bella. It's just that music has always been my first love." I raised an eyebrow at him and he kissed my lips lightly. "Until you, of course." I smiled, satisfied.

"My father is a doctor and it always seemed like what I was supposed to do."

"Did your father ever push you to pursue medicine?" I asked.

"No, but I felt pressured, even when no one spoke it." I wrapped an arm around his waist and lay my head against his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. I hated that he felt so much pressure to be like his father. He shook his head roughly and attempted to change the subject.

"Did you really like the piece, Bella?" he asked me.

"Of course I did! It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard," I answered truthfully.

"Did it sound familiar?" I thought about classical pieces that I could remember but couldn't recall any as intricate and breath taking as the one he just played for me. I shook my head.

"I have never heard anything like that." He smiled as he responded.

"Remember a few times when I would hum to help you fall asleep?" I nodded. "Well since I've met you, I've been working up this piece in my head. This," he motioned to the piano indicating what he just played for me, "is the finished product."

Tears immediately sprang to my eyes at his words. He had composed a song for me.

"How did you do this all without a piano?" I asked perplexed.

"I wrote it down, bit by bit, and just remembered. This is the first time I've played it." He smiled proudly.

_He really is perfect, _I thought as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him to me tightly. I pulled back only to fuse our lips together in a passionate embrace. He smiled against my lips at my attack but continued kissing me the next moment.

Before I knew what happened I was lifted off of the piano bench by strong arms and placed on top of the piano. Our kiss never broke, even when my feet landed on the keys loudly. Edward slid onto the piano, hovering above me. When I finally had to pull away for air, Edward's lips never left my skin. He peppered kisses up and down my neck and along my jaw line. My skin felt ablaze in the places he left kisses.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and brought him closer to me. I loved the weight of his body on mine, however slight it was as he still held himself up. I gasped as our lips molded together. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned happily as our tongues danced rhythmically together, the single most amazing feeling.

We continued on like that for a while, loosing all track of time and space. Edward became my universe in those moments. All too soon for my liking though, Edward pulled away, placing a small kiss on my forehead. He laughed at the small pout that formed automatically as he went to stand on the ground. If I had it my way we would spend the rest of the cruise on that piano. I sat up to look at him.

"Bella, it's getting late." he explained, "We should head back to our room now." My bottom lip protruded forward more at his words. I didn't want to leave what had become our special spot.

"Please," he groaned, "do not make that face, love. I don't want to leave either, but we have to." My face remained unchanged.

"Bella," he stretched my name into three syllables as he cupped my face in his palm and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "Don't do this to me. We have to go before our friends start looking for us." I held my pout for a few more seconds before I sighed. He placed his hands on my hips and slid me gracefully off of the piano. He continued holding onto me after I was on the ground.

"Thank you, love," he said with my favorite smile. I stood on my tiptoes for a small kiss and he complied happily.

I smiled as we walked hand in hand back to our room, thinking about all the things that pout could get me in the future.

**Unknown POV:**

Tonight, hands down, had been the second best night of the cruise. It came only after the day that the man I loved had told me that the loved me. We had dined on the most amazing food with our friends and I even got in a dance with him.

As we entered the elevator to return to our room I was surprised to see that he pushed an entirely different level.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked curious. When he said nothing I looked up to him and noticed that he seemed nervous. I squeezed the large hand that was in between two of my own. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said sweetly as the elevator doors opened. We walked out onto the pool area. I looked up and took a moment to admire the stars. This wasn't something you could easily see in the city. In fact, you never saw it from where I lived.

He led me over to a railing on the side of the ship. I looked out again in awe to the perfect view of the moon.

"Turn around, love," I heard a deep voice say behind me. I spun around to the greatest surprise of my life.

The man I loved was down on one knee amidst scattered rose petals. The small, round table behind him was also littered with rose petals and a bottle of champagne on ice. Two long whit candles sat lit in the table.

My hand flew to my mouth as the realization of what was happening hit me. My other half was about to propose to me. I had no doubt of my answer. He extended his hand to me and I gave him my left hand to grasp. He took a nervous breath before he began.

"I never expected that I would find what I have on this trip. You've illuminated what was once my dreary existence with your radiance and personality. I know that we haven't known each other that long but I feel as if you were made for me. No one else has ever made me as happy as you have and no one else ever could." I felt warm tears pool in my eyes at his words.

"Everything about you is absolutely perfect to me," he continued. "I could never imagine a day that I didn't see your beautiful face and I'm hoping that you won't make me by becoming my wife." A few tears began slipping down my face at that point.

"I love you more than you could imagine and hope to show you everyday for the rest of our lives. Please make me the luckiest man alive. Will you marry me?"

I stood in shock for a moment; letting all of his words sink in. He really did love me. I couldn't possibly doubt that after everything he had just said. After I realized that I had been silent for too long I looked into his expectant eyes. I giggled as I saw that they were filled with fear. Did he really think that I would say no?

"Yes!" I said loudly as my giggles became full out laughter mixed with my tears. "Yes!" I repeated again, shaking my head wildly for emphasis.

He beamed as he pulled a small velvet box out of his front pocket. He opened it to reveal the most exquisite ring I had ever seen.

There was a fantastic sized cushion cut diamond in the middle of the silver band. Smaller bead-set diamonds sounded it and rimed part of the band itself. It was perfect for me.

He slipped the ring on the third finger of my left hand and pulled me into a hug spinning me around as if I weighed nothing. We kissed passionately and celebrated until we could not anymore.

After glasses of champagne and more excited kisses we made our way back to our room. Everyone else was asleep by then and I was disappointed that I would have to wait until morning to share my news.

Seeing my frown my fiancée pulled me into a tight hug.

"You can just tell them in the morning," he said soothingly as we prepared for bed. "That will give you all day to talk about it." He knew me too well. I smiled up at him.

We soon snuggled into bed and attempted to sleep. He soon fell asleep but I was far too excited. All I could do was think about the life we would have together. Him and me, forever.

Tonight quickly took first place as not only best night of the cruise, but also the best of my life.

* * *

**a/n: Okay, I just couldn't resist giving Edward at least one long adorable speech convincing Bella of his love. lol. Someone's engaged! Can you guys guess who it is? I had originally planned for this proposal to happen but then decided against it but a review from _BluAmbreyes4life _made me want to put it back in.**

**So the link to my C2 is on my profile. Just go there and click where it says communities. **

**You guys have been so amazing with reviewing. I now have something else to ask of you**.** I never planned on writing a sequel to this but some of you have asked about it. There's a poll on my profile and I want you to vote on whether you would be interested about their lives in New York. Thanks in advance for voting!**

**Oh, and keep the reviews coming!**


	23. Reveal

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

As the sun began filtering in through the windows I awoke happily, smiling. The euphoria I was feeling from last night still hadn't worn off.

Listening to Edward play the piano had been amazing. He looked so at home and comfortable playing and the music that flowed out of him was more beautiful than anything I had ever heard.

My smile only increased when I rolled over and was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Edward. He tightened his grip on my waist as I snuggled closer to his side. He absentmindedly ran a hand up and down my back. I shivered at his touch.

I wanted to step out onto the balcony to enjoy one of our last mornings on the cruise. As I tried to remove myself from his arms I couldn't help but smile as I saw him frown a bit and hug me tighter. I reached up and ran my thumb lightly across his cheek and he was again peaceful and loosened his grip on me.

The sun was just entering the sky as I stepped onto the balcony, throwing orange and red shadows around. We were docked at our last island today and you could see the shore of the island. I grabbed the blanket that I kept out there for such occasions and wrapped it around my shoulders. I would give anything to wake up this way every morning. It would only have been more perfect if Edward had been out there too there.

The doors behind me opened and I saw a tiny figure come and stand beside me.

"Good morning, Alice," I said.

"Morning, Bella," she replied a little too cheerily for the early hour. She moved the part of the blanket that was around my right shoulder and placed it around her shoulders. She yawned loudly while covering it with her left hand and that's when I saw it.

"Alice!" I yelled. "What is that?" She began giggling as a smile as wide as Manhattan spread across her face.

"Looks like I'm settling down," she replied amidst her giggles. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my goodness! When did this happen? How did Jasper ask? Where was I then?" I fired off my questions at her.

"Whoa, slow down. If you don't mind I want to tell you and Rose at the same time," Alice replied still smiling. I turned us around quickly and pulled us over to Rose and Emmett's bed.

"Rose," I whispered while shaking her.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"Rosalie, get your butt out of bed right now. It's not everyday that our best friend gets engaged!" I whispered sternly. Her eyes shot open as I mentioned marriage.

"What?" she asked confused. Alice thrust her left hand in Rose's face. "Sweet mother that thing is huge!"

"Come outside so we can talk," I urged as I pulled Alice back outside, Rose following. We wrapped the blanket around all three of us as we settled against the balcony railing.

"Well when did this happen? How did he ask? Where were we?" Rose asked. Alice and I laughed as she asked the same questions that I had earlier. Alice then proceeded to tell us all about her proposal, Rose and me 'awwing' the entire time.

"We're so happy for you!" Rose and I said excitedly as we pulled Alice into a hug. Then Alice went into Alice mode.

"We have to start planning immediately. I already know the place and I have a dress in mind but there are so many things left to do!" She was panicking already. I placed my hands on both of her shoulders.

"Alice, you just got engaged last night. Just enjoy it for a while," I suggested.

"Plus I don't think you can do much wedding planning in the Caribbean," Rose stated plainly. Giggling we reentered the room to get ready for the day.

We were surprised to find that the boys had been able to sleep through our screams of excitement.

I walked over to Edward's bed and devised a plan to wake him up. I threw one of my legs across his waist and stood slightly on my knees. I placed a steady hand on the mattress by his head and began running my other hand through his hair. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I felt him grin beneath me. I placed my lips right at his ear.

"Wake up sleepy-head," I whispered.

"No. Five minutes?" he asked hopefully. I laughed at how adorable he was when he was waking up.

"Edward, we have a whole island to explore today. Don't you want as much time as possible to do so?"

"Nope. Want to lay here with you all day," he grunted. I giggled as he pulled me down on top of him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward," I said laughing while I futilely attempted to get out of the iron grip he had me in. "We really have to get up. I'm sure Alice wants to tell you all about how Jasper proposed,"

"Fine," he groaned as I slid off of him, grabbed my things and headed for the bathroom. "Wait, what?" he called out after me.

I got ready quickly, so not to hog the bathroom, and smiled as I exited the bathroom. Alice was perched on Jasper's lap talking about wedding plans. If Jasper's smile got any bigger, I swear his face would crack.

"So when's the bachelor party," Emmett asked deviously. He was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head from Rosalie.

"Ah!" Alice shrieked. "Bachelorette party. Another thing to plan." I took my place by a sitting Edward, who wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Alice, will you please calm down," I pleaded. "You have plenty of time." We all laughed as she took some deep breaths and Jasper rubbed her back soothingly. She seemed to calm the minute he touched her. Anyone who can calm Alice down is perfect for her.

"You guys, hurry up and get ready so we can head out," I suggested as everyone just sat around tiredly.

Soon we were all ready to head out to the island.

We were docked in the beautiful island of Jamaica at Port Royal. It was truly breathtaking. Vibrant colors were found everywhere and so were people. Vendors stood out in the street selling all different things.

The people were so abundant that many times Edward would pull me in front of him closely just so I couldn't get lost. All of the guys did that with their partners.

"Dude," Emmett called to Edward over the noise of the people, "Let's find a less crowded area." I knew he wasn't fond of everyone 'accidentally' bumping into Rose and touching her.

We quickly moved to more open area of what we learned was a market.

"Look!" Alice cried a she pointed to a moderate sized ferry that bobbed in the water. "They give you rides. Let's ride it!" she called as she began running towards it. Jasper was immediately behind her.

My heart rate picked up as we approached the ferry. I did not like the way it floated roughly in the water. I had no doubt in my mind that I would get sick.

"Bella," Edward said, squeezing my hand, "Are you going to be okay with this? We don't have to ride it." I couldn't help but smile at him then. He was always taking care of me.

I leaned toward him and kissed him quickly.

"I think I'll be fine," I lied. "But thank you for asking you amazingly caring boyfriend."

He shrugged. "It's my job."

We inquired about the ferry from the driver and learned that it took you to different towns around the island. A large group of travelers also rode with us, all tourists.

I already started feeling sick as we stepped on the ferry. It really was rocking from the waves. I could only imagine what it would belike once we started moving.

We all took a seat near the back of the ferry. It was a rounded booth seat that was partially covered with an awning. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes as I focused on my breathing. The warmth of the sun peaking out from behind the awning helped a bit.

I clutched the edge of the seat as the ferry began moving. It was exactly how I expected it to be, rocky. I quiet moan escaped my lips before I could stop it as a headache began to set in. I clamped my lips shut, not wanting to alert anyone to how I was feeling but Edward, of course, heard it.

He pulled me tighter to him and whispered in my ear. "Are you okay, love?"

"Yep," I managed to squeak out. It was a lie but it was really more trouble than it was worth to tell Edward how I was feeling.

"Hey Bella," I heard Emmett call. "How you doing? You look a little green over there." He had tried to sound serious but I heard the mocking in his voice. I was too focused on retaining my breakfast within me to answer back.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward responded for me. I clutched my self tighter to him as the boat hit a surprisingly big wave.

"Shh," he cooed in my ear. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be back on land." His velvet voice was just what I needed to soothe me. I was finally able to relax some when he began humming my tune in my ear.

_He's absolutely perfect, _I thought to myself as his humming helped me to feel worlds better.

**EPOV:**

I hated seeing my Bella sick and not being able to help her. I felt so helpless. I willed the ferry to go faster.

"Shh," I whispered gently into Bella's ear as we hit an especially rough wave. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be back on land." I began humming the lullaby I had written her in her ear and I felt her relax a bit in my arms. Soon her clutch on me loosened a bit and the rightful color returned to her cheeks.

"Thanks," I heard her mumble quietly. Her cheeks flushed with color as her blush burned them. I knew she was embarrassed for feeling sick while no one else was. I placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, love," I reassured her. She smiled at me weakly before placing a warm kiss on my cheek.

Much too late for my taste the ferry ride came to an end. Bella quickly made her way off of it and onto land.

"Sweet unmoving earth," she sighed dramatically as her feet touched the ground.

"Come on you guys," Alice called ahead of us from her spot on Jasper's back. I chuckled at my best friend. He would do anything to make Alice happy, although that was exactly how I felt about Bella. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her forward as we began our exploration of the island.

The part that the ferry had taken us to was much less crowded than were our ship had docked. The people on this part were not as insistent in their selling as the people in Port Royal.

We walked lazily around the island together just enjoying the atmosphere. Alice would occasionally stop to purchase something she liked, of course, while Jasper would carry her bags.

Walking around like this gave me a chance to think. My thoughts all seemed to revolve around Jasper and Alice's engagement. They had only known each other for two weeks and were getting married. I couldn't be happier for them but it made me think of Bella.

Would she now expect me to propose to her? I had no problem with this and planned on doing it eventually but not because I felt I had to.

We had entered a small shop selling things that tourists would love when I pulled Bella aside to talk with her.

"Bella, I have to ask you something."

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you," I took a deep breath to focus my thoughts. Bella could sense my nervousness and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her fingers ran lightly through my hair, which did not help the focusing problem, but helped me to relax.

"What is it, Edward? You can tell me anything," she stated.

"Well, I was wondering if you feel like it should be us who's engaged right now?" I asked sheepishly. A small smile graced her lips.

"Edward," she began, "I know that I love you and I know that you love me. I'm so happy for Alice and Jasper but this is the right time for them. I know that we'll be together forever and that when the time is right you'll propose in some insanely elaborate way that will sweep me off of my feet," she finished with a giggle.

I looked at her in amazement. The answer had come so quickly and easily for her. I leaned down, locking our lips in a deep kiss, showing her all of my adoration in that moment.

_She is absolutely perfect, _I thought as she grabbed my hand and led me back out to the island.

* * *

**a/n: A lot of you were right about Jasper and Alice. Bravo! This is the last island that they will visit on the cruise sadly but I guess you guys want a sequel so a sequel I shall write! If you have any ideas you think should be in the sequel review or PM me and tell me about them. I'm open to suggestions.**

**You guys have been amazing with reviews! Keep it up!**


	24. Emmett and the Showgirls

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Good bye beautiful island paradise!" Alice called dramatically to the islands as we pulled away from them. She stood on the second bar of the railing and Jasper stood dutifully behind her making sure she wouldn't fall.

We laughed at her display but I knew we all pretty much felt the same way as her. This magical world had brought me more than I could have ever dreamed of and I hated to part with any of it. I felt Edward squeeze my hand lightly and I looked up to find the same emotion in his eyes.

"Enough already," Rose called out. "Let's enjoy our last days on the ship." A chorus of agreement echoed her sentiments.

"Let's make a day of it!" Emmett called excitedly as his face lit up with an idea. "Let's play mini-golf first!" We all laughed at his enthusiasm.

"That sounds like fun!" Alice agreed.

"Mini-golf it is," Jasper agreed laughing as Alice climbed onto his back.

"Emmett," I called as we began heading toward the course. "What made you think of mini-golf?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Just thought it would be fun." I smiled at his simple logic.

After we had gotten all of our gear we were ready to begin. The course was filled with colorful decorations. There were small islands and volcanoes. A small waterfall flowed off of the wall near the end of the course.

"Me first!" Emmett called as he placed his ball on the ground in front of him. He placed his butt out and jutted his chest forward as he took what he believed was the proper stance.

"This is how Tiger does it," he defended himself when he noticed us laughing.

"Yeah, exactly how he does it," Rose said sarcastically through her laughter. He rolled his eyes at us and returned his concentration to the ball. He hit it with precision and it landed directly in the hole. All of our laughter quieted as a smug smile planted itself on his lips.

"Told you so," he stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Jasper called out. "Who's next?" Everyone had soon taken his or her turns at putting. They were actually quite good at it and that had me worried. I had never really taken to golf. We played in gym but I usually just ended up hurting myself or someone else. I tried to avoid it, actually.

Before I knew it, it was my turn to putt. I bit my lip and turned to look at Edward nervously.

"I, uh, have no clue what to do," I admitted. He just laughed at my nervousness. I shot him a glare that instantly shut him up.

"Bella," he cooed as he came to stand behind me. "I'll help you, love." He wrapped his arms over mine and pulled me into him. I had to focus on my breathing simply because of his proximity. He guided my body into a slightly bent position and wrapped his fingers around mine. His hands lead mine as we hit the golf ball together, sinking it in one shot.

"That's how you do it," he whispered into my ear. I shivered involuntarily and my breath caught in my throat, much to Edward's amusement.

"Could you cut down on the baby making over there?" Emmett called much too loudly, making people look over at us.

I instantly burned red and tried to move away from Edward but he wasn't having that and he pulled me back to him, even closer than before. He spun me quickly in his arms and crashed his lips to mine. I was soon lost in the most passionate embrace I had ever shared. His tongue explored my mouth and ignited all of my senses. Too soon for my liking he pulled away and I found his breathing just as labored as mine.

"I think mini-golf has just become my favorite sport," he stated. I smiled in response and lead us back to our friends.

The game continued on without any more interruption. A true winner was never declared thanks to Emmett countering everyone's scores. Eventually we gave up and told him that he won.

"Alright," Alice called, "Where to next, Emmett?"

"Let's," he debated for a moment, "Let's go see a show!" He took off running and we all laughed as we followed after him. It felt like we were little kids just whiling the day away, having fun.

We got to the entertainment area of the ship and found that the next show wasn't for another 45 minutes.

"Aww," Emmett groaned. "What are we going to do for 45 minutes?"

"Let's eat," I suggested.

"Great idea," he agreed as he headed in the opposite direction.

"Why are we following him? Edward asked jokingly from beside me.

"Because you don't say no to a grizzly," I called over my shoulder as I ran to catch up with Emmett.

Soon we were fed and ready to watch the show.

I was in awe as we entered the theater. The room was filled with plush velvet seats and beautiful carpet. There was a balcony above us with box seats on the sides. The stage was adorned with a deep red curtain that stretched all the way down to the deep wood panel flooring of the stage.

"What show is this anyway?" Jasper asked as we settled into our seats.

"I think it's just a random showcase type thing," Emmett responded. We soon had our answer as the lights dimmed and the show began.

The show started with an explosion of color as showgirls came out in beautiful costumes covered in sequins and feathers. Colorful lights shown down on them as they performed for us. We were enraptured within the first minute.

An hour and a half later we all stood to our feet cheering as the show ended. It was truly entertaining and I was glad for Emmett's choice.

"Ladies and gentlemen," one of the showgirls called out as she stepped back onto the stage, "We hope you enjoyed our show tonight but we have one more act. We're going to need a volunteer for this-," but she never got to finish because Emmett's booming voice cut her off.

"Me! Me!" he called as he jumped out of his seat and raised his hand.

"Okay then. You, sir," she said with a laugh. Emmett bound over all of us to get into the aisle and up the stage.

"What's your name?" the dancer asked once he reached the stage.

"Emmett," he answered proudly.

"Okay, Emmett. I think that you're the type of guy who can pull off a hat," she said motioning to the right of the stage. Another showgirl walked out with a tall headdress decorated in pink feathers and sequins and placed it on Emmett's head.

"What are you doing?" he asked, becoming aware of the situation too late.

"Never volunteer for something before you know what you're doing," she called out as music began playing. A line of girls came back out and looped arms with Emmett. One stood behind him and helped him sway his hips to the music. At first he looked terrified but he quickly began laughing and enjoying himself.

As I looked between us I knew we were enjoying ourselves much more than him. All of us were clutching our sides as tears ran down our faces. The sight of Emmett, the epitome of masculinity, onstage with a bunch of showgirls shaking his hips was too much.

The music soon ended and the entire audience erupted into a round of applause. Everyone joined us as we gave him a standing ovation.

"That..was..amazing!" Rose managed out between breaths as we exited the theater.

"I'm so glad I recorded it!" Alice squealed. Emmett just beamed with pride at having thoroughly entertaining everyone for the night.

We were still laughing as we entered our room. I quickly got ready for bed and found Edward sitting on the bed when I exited the bathroom.

"Come with me, love," he said as he extended his hand toward me. I took it and he lead me out to the balcony. I shivered in the night air and he wrapped the blanket around us as I sat with my back to his chest. The moon glowed large and bright over us.

"Bella, I wanted to give you this," he said as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. My eyes went wide for a moment before realizing that it was too big to be a ring box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it and find out, silly."

I opened the small box to find a beautiful silver charm bracelet nestled inside of it. It was delicate and not chunky like most tended to be and had two small charms dangling off of it. I took them into my hand to investigate. One was a small island with a palm tree on it.

"That is to remind you of the beautiful islands you've visited since you've been here," he explained. "Although they would be quite hard to forget."

The next charm was a small crystal heart that was intricately cut and had many facets to it.

"And that," he began, "Is to remind you that my heart is always wherever you are." My eyes stung with tears at the beauty of his words.

I held my left wrist out and he happily clasped my new favorite accessory around it.

"So you like it then?" he asked tentatively.

"Edward, I love it!" I exclaimed as I turned my head to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Good," he whispered as he pulled more tightly to him. We sat like that for a few more minutes before my body finally began reacting to the cold and I began shivering.

"Let's get you inside," he said as he shrugged the blanket off of us and carried me bridal style back into the room. He placed me in the bed and quickly climbed in after me, puling the covers over us.

I didn't know if I would be able to sleep though. All I could think about was how much I loved him. He was the sweetest, most romantic, caring man I had ever met and he was all mine.

I nestled closer to him and he began humming my lullaby in my ear. I was soon drawn into a peaceful nights sleep where Edward was the star of my dreams.

* * *

**a/n: Confession time: I've always wanted a guy to take me to play golf just so he could "teach" me like Edward did. lol.**

**Sorry that this update took so long but I forgot how much work school can be. This story only has one more chapter to it, I think, and then on to the sequel. Now, I have one stipulation for the sequel. You guys have to promise to review it! If I get enough reviews it should be much longer than this story was. You guys have given me some great ideas for the sequel. Keep them coming!  
**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Keep them up!**


	25. Farewell

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe how fast the cruise had gone by. It felt like just yesterday that I had boarded this ship and started the journey of my life and now it was all coming to an end.

I sat out on what had quickly become my favorite spot, the balcony, and thought about how much this cruise had given all of us. Each of us had seen new and amazing places that I could have only dreamed about before coming here. We had each made memories that would stay with us forever but the most important thing far surpassed both of those things. We had all fallen in love. Each person had found someone else who would put up with all of our quirks and still be able to love us. I would forever be thankful for this trip.

"Bella, come put your bags in the hallway!" Alice called from our bedroom. The bags were being piled in the hallway for them to be taken off of the ship for us and it would soon be time to go.

"Don't worry. I've got it, love," Edward called after her. I gladly sat back in my seat and admired the view while I still could.

I watched the setting sun on the shoreline as we pulled closer and closer to land. A

dramatic sigh escaped my lips as my head fell back against the seat and I closed my eyes.

"Almost ready to go?" I heard Edward call from the doorway. I kept my eyes closed while I shook my head 'no.'

"Bella," he cooed as he pulled me up into his arms, "I know how you feel but I can assure you that what awaits us in New York will be just as amazing as this trip." I clung tightly to him as I forced myself to believe those words. I knew that my life with him in New York would be better than I could have ever imagined.

"Come on guys!" Emmett boomed from the hallway. "We're heading out to look around one last time." Edward pulled me toward the door and we met up with all of our friends.

**… … …**

"I'm going to miss this little boat," Rosalie said quietly. Alice and I looked to her and nodded in agreement. We each had our arms wrapped around our significant others as we walked aimlessly around the ship.

"Look!" Alice squealed as she pointed toward the bar by the pool. Mike was situated at a seat, shamelessly ogling some girl's chest while he talked to her.

"Oh, let's pay him a visit," Emmett suggested as he made his way over to him.

"Mike! My man," he called loudly. Mike looked up annoyed at whoever was interrupting his time with this girl but his annoyed look quickly turned to one of fear. He mumbled something incoherent to the girl and scampered away and out of sight. We all couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hey, let's do a round while we're here," Jasper suggested. We quickly agreed and ordered our drinks.

"Wait!" Alice called out. "We have to have a toast." She raised her colorful drink in the air. "To friendship." We followed her lead.

"To amazing vacations," Jasper said.

"To love," I said.

"To destiny," Edward called out looking into my eyes.

"To some serious fun!" Rosalie said.

"To landing the hottest girls on the ship!" Emmett called out, earning him a playful smack from Rosalie and a laugh from all of us.

"Here, here!" We all called as we gulped our drinks.

An involuntary pout formed on my lips as the ships horn sounded signaling that we would be docking soon.

"Bella, love," Edward pleaded quietly as he brushed his thumb over my protruded bottom lip, "please don't make that face. It kills me."

"I can't help it," I sighed. "I don't want to forget anything about this trip." He pulled me closely to him.

"Bella, the memories you made on this cruise will last you a lifetime but the ones that we'll make in New York will be even better," he assured me with a squeeze.

We walked around a bit more just soaking up whatever we could of the ship and it's details.

The horn sounded again and I knew we were back in the U.S.

"Time to get moving," Alice called excitedly. Suddenly, I was excited too. I was excited to get out into the real world after college. I was excited for all the adventures New York would bring but mostly I was excited to start my life with Edward.

I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him as we made our way down the ship ramp.

"What? You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" a familiar voice asked from behind us. We spun around and were greeted with a smiling face.

"Tanya!" all three of us girls called out in unison as we made our way to hug her. We all said our goodbyes to our favorite crewmember and exchanged phone numbers, promising to keep in touch.

"Come on," Edward coaxed us, "We have to go or we'll miss our flights." That same pout slipped onto my lips again. We all had separate flights back to New York. It was silly to be sad but I hated being away from Edward for any length of time.

"Bella," he said in a mock warning tone as he noticed my pout.

"Oops," I giggled and smiled up at him.

"That's better," he said satisfied. We quickly made our way into the cab and to the airport, back to our lives.

**… … …**

"I'll see you in a few hours," he whispered against my lips. It was time for our flight to board at the airport and we were each saying our quick goodbyes.

"Love you," I whispered to him as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Love you too," he replied.

I turned to look at him one more time before Alice, Rose and I boarded our plane. We took our seats next to each other with large grins on our faces.

"So," Alice began, "I was completely right. Again."

"About what?" Rose asked.

"Did we not meet three amazing and gorgeous guys like I predicted on the flight over here?" She questioned looking between us. I laughed loudly.

Alice had been right. We had each met "the one", as corny and clichéd as that sounded.

I knew that I had been made for Edward and he for me. There was no one else who could make me feel as loved or beautiful or as whole as he could.

As uncertain as I had been about this trip yielding anything more than a fun time for me it had turned out to be absolutely beautiful.

I smiled as I realized the beauty of uncertainty.

The End.

* * *

**a/n: So I have to tell you how much I love that cheesy last line. I was _dying _to work the title into the story. I actually got the title from a KT Tunstall song, obviously called Beauty of Uncertainty. It's a pretty awesome song, check it out.**

**Sadly, the cruise is over but their story is far from over. The sequel should be coming very soon. I just want to write out a few chapters of it before I start posting it.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys were really the inspiration that kept this story alive. Your reviews were beyond amazing! I want to give a special thanks to all the people who reviewed every chapter and who promised to review every chapter of the sequel! You guys are amazing!**

**Thanks again!**


	26. Sequel

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for all of your reviews on this story! The sequel is now up. It's called Make You Feel My Love. Go check it out!

I also wrote a one-shot about Bella and Edward called Awakened. Go check that one out too!

Thanks!

:)


End file.
